Au coeur de l'ouragan
by Eppsie
Summary: Don, Charlie et Alan partent en vacances dans le Maine mais un ouragan pourrait bien perturber leur repos amplement mérité...
1. Chapter 1

**AU CŒUR DE L'OURAGAN**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Don mettait la touche finale à son rapport clôturant sa dernière enquête. Après huit semaines éprouvantes, pendant lesquelles il ne différenciait plus le jour de la nuit, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : son lit. La dernière affaire avait été rude pour toute l'équipe. Ils avaient travaillés sans relâche sur les assassinats de pères de famille. Le tueur était violent, méthodique et ne commettait aucune erreur, laissant le FBI dans une impasse. Don et son équipe n'avaient aucune piste, aucuns indices pouvant le localiser ou prévoir quelle serait sa prochaine victime. Il choisissait ses victimes au hasard. Le fait qu'elles soient riches ou pauvres était sans importance pour le tueur, pourvu que ce soit des pères de famille. Même les maths de Charlie n'avaient rien donné. Les nerfs étaient au bord de la rupture et la pression des médias et de l'opinion publique ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment d'impuissance de l'équipe. Pour couronner le tout, le sous-directeur exigeait des résultats rapides sans quoi le FBI deviendrait la risée des agences gouvernementales. Dormant et mangeant peu, travaillant jour et nuit y compris les week-ends, Don avait dû aller chercher au plus profond de lui les ressources nécessaires pour motiver son équipe et lui redonner confiance. Finalement, après plusieurs semaines de galères, à force de persévérance et de ruses, l'enquête avançait enfin à grands pas, aider par les premières erreurs du tueur qui se sentait intouchable. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient récompensés de leurs efforts en l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne tue sa neuvième « victime », avec Don dans le rôle de cette victime et Megan dans le rôle de son épouse. En définitive, les gentils avaient encore gagnés et le méchant était en prison avec 99,99 pour cent de chance que la peine de mort soit prononcée à son procès.

Don vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans son rapport, le tamponna et y apposa sa signature avant de le fermer. Il ferma ses yeux et se massa la nuque en faisant tourner son cou pour soulager ses raideurs articulaires. Sentant une personne s'approchait de lui, il rouvrit ses yeux et laissa échapper un petit grognement. David lui remettait son rapport. Rapport qu'il allait devoir lire, vérifier et signer avant de le joindre au sien, après avoir fait la même chose avec ceux de Liz et Megan. Il ne manquait plus que celui de Colby. Don jeta un coup d'œil sur ce dernier, assis à son bureau, s'aidant de sa main pour maintenir sa tête droite tandis qu'il finissait son rapport. Puis Don regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à cette heure tardive. Hormis le personnel d'entretien, il était seul avec David et Colby. Megan et Liz avaient déjà finis leurs rapports et profitaient en ce moment même d'un repos bien mérité chez elles. Don n'avait jamais compris et ne comprendra jamais comment elles faisaient pour toujours finir leurs rapports avant eux.

«Rentres chez toi, David et reposes-toi.»

Les yeux à peine ouverts, l'agent Sinclair répondit par une sorte de grognement inintelligible en enfilant sa veste. Après une petite tape sur l'épaule de Colby en signe de soutien, il se dirigea comme un zombie vers l'ascenseur.

« Tu es sûr que tu es en état de conduire, David ? » Demanda Don, pas très rassuré par l'état de fatigue de son agent.

Pour toute réponse, Don obtint un autre grognement encore plus incompréhensible que le précédent.

« Attends David, je te ramène. J'ai fini.» Héla Colby en fermant son dossier.

Pas beaucoup plus éveillé que son partenaire, l'agent Granger éteignit son ordinateur et remit son rapport à Don.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps, Don ? » Demanda-t-il, compatissant en s'apercevant que son patron sera tout seul après leur départ. « Nous pouvons t'attendre si tu veux. »

« Non, ça ira Colby. Merci. Ramènes David et passe un bon week-end.»

« D'accord. Comme tu veux. Bon week-end. »

Colby et David disparurent derrière les portes de l'ascenseur sous le regard envieux de Don. Celui-ci souffla à la vue des dossiers empilés sur son bureau et une deuxième fois en regardant la salle de conférence en pagaille. Les photos des victimes étaient encore accrochées ainsi que les plans des différents secteurs de Los-Angeles sur lesquels son frère avait établis les zones de forte probabilité des prochains crimes, les tableaux étaient encore recouverts des équations de Charlie et divers papiers et bloc notes jonchés les tables. Il allait devoir tout ranger, joindre les photos aux rapports et nettoyer. Son lit était encore loin.

**NUMB3RS**

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque Don arriva chez son frère en se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'être endormi au volant. Avec ses dernières forces, il ouvrit la lourde porte en bois et fut étonné de trouver son père encore debout à cette heure-ci. Et habillé élégamment.

« Donnie ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tard. Tout va bien ? » Interrogea Alan en desserrant sa cravate.

« Bonsoir papa, » répondit Don en accrochant sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il enleva son arme et sa chemise comme s'il enlevait un pull et fit flac sur le divan. « Tout va bien. C'est juste que je suis trop fatigué pour conduire jusqu'à mon appartement, alors je me suis dit que le divan fera très bien l'affaire pour cette nuit. »

« Tu sais que tu as toujours ta chambre ici. Tu serais mieux dans ton lit.»

« Je n'ai pas le courage de monter les escaliers. » Don ouvrit un œil en enlevant ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de défaire les lacets. « Tu es bien élégant ce soir. Tu étais de sortie ? »

Oui. J'ai invité Millie au restaurant. Nous avons mangé un délicieux filet de bœuf Wellington au foie gras accompagné d'une succulente sauce madère. C'était une merveille. »

« Tu aurais pu m'inviter, » protesta Don dont l'estomac gargouillait bruyamment.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ? »

« Si. Mais j'ai encore faim. »

« Toi et ton estomac, » murmura Alan en dépliant la couverture qui était posé sur un des fauteuils. Couverture qu'il lança sur le corps de son fils. «Puisque tu veux dormir ici, autant que tu te rendes confortable. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il doit y avoir quelques restes dans le réfrigérateur. Je crois qu'il y a de la rillette.»

« Oh non, elle est là depuis une semaine, » grimaça Don de dégoût en s'emmitouflant confortablement dans la couverture et en attrapant un coussin qui lui fera office d'oreiller.

« Un peu de rôtis froid alors ? »

« C'est Charlie qui l'a cuisiné. Tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi ?! »

« J'ai entendu ! »

Don et Alan regardèrent en direction de la porte et virent Charlie entrait d'un pas fatigué. Il déposa son ordinateur portable ainsi que ses clés sur la petite table ronde et marcha vers le divan.

« Bouges. »

« Non » répondit Don, grognon. Il s'était bien installé et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce. « Prends le fauteuil. »

« Je suis chez moi, alors si je veux prendre le divan, je prends le divan. »

« Tu es peut-être chez toi mais le divan appartient à papa. Et donc, en tant que digne héritier, il m'appartient pour moitié. »

« Et donc l'autre moitié m'appartient, » riposta Charlie en sautant sur les jambes de son frère.

« Owf ! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas invité. »

« Les garçons ! Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande quel âge vous avez !» Gronda Alan, exaspéré par l'immaturité de ses fils, dont l'un était censé être un agent endurci du FBI et l'autre un grand mathématicien. « Ce divan m'appartient dans sa totalité aussi longtemps que je vivrais, alors c'est moi qui décide qui peut s'y asseoir. Donnie, fait de la place pour ton frère. Le divan est assez grand pour vous deux.»

« Mais je suis bien installé ! »

« Don ! »

- « J'aurais dû aller chez moi, » maugréa Don en laissant son frère s'installait à l'autre extrémité du divan.

« Tu es bien habillé ce soir, papa, » remarqua Charlie en se couvrant avec le bout de la couverture que Don voulait bien lui laisser.

« Il a emmené Millie au restaurant. »

« Tu aurais pu m'inviter. »

Alan roula des yeux. « Vous trouverez peut-être ça incroyable mais un homme de mon âge peut encore plaire à une belle femme et vouloir passer du bon temps seul avec elle. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait l'autre jour, je cite : « Elle est très bien cette maison. Elle est vieille mais tout marche. Enfin presque tout. Un peu comme moi. » »

Don éclata de rire à la réplique de son frère. « Bien joué, Charlie. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Il faudra que je la retienne celle-là. »

« C'est ça, rigolez tous les deux. Vous rirez moins lorsque vous aurez mon âge. »

- « A ton âge, ça doit déjà être une victoire de pouvoir te lever le matin. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Charlie qui éclata de rire à la réplique de son frère. Alan préféra ignorer les moqueries de ses fils et se concentra sur leur aspect. Il était peut-être vieux mais en ce moment il était le seul dans cette pièce à être au meilleur de sa forme.

« Depuis quand vous n'avez pas pris une bonne nuit de sommeil tous les deux ? »

- « Depuis une éternité, » répondit Don en soupirant.

« Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'assurer la promotion de mon livre pouvait être aussi éreintant. »

« C'est vrai qu'entre tes cours, tes interviews, tes passages à la télé, ton travail de consultant, tu n'as pas une minute à toi, » convint Alan, compatissant. « Tu vas devoir t'habituer à ta nouvelle notoriété parce que à la vitesse où vont les enchères sur eBay, tu peux me croire, elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. »

« C'est dur la vie de star, » marmonna Don sur un ton sarcastique. Sa mine soudainement sombre n'échappa pas à Alan et Charlie.

« Colby m'a dit que vous avez arrêtés le tueur cette après-midi. Félicitations. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été très utile dans cette affaire. »

« Ça va Charlie, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Les maths n'ont pas toujours la solution. »

Alan s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Don et lui tapota l'avant-bras en signe de réconfort.

« Je sais que ta dernière affaire était difficile, Donnie. C'était à la une de tous les journaux et Charlie m'en a un peu parlé. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Je sais comment tu es lorsque tu es obnubilé par une affaire. Tu t'investis corps et âmes, tu oublies de manger et tu ne dors pas beaucoup. »

« Papa… »

« Ne me dit pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas. Tu ne peux pas tenir ce rythme plus longtemps si tu ne te reposes pas. Tu dois prendre des vacances. »

- « J'ai douze dossiers qui attendent sur mon bureau. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre des vacances.»

« Eh bien tu devrais le prendre. Toi aussi tu as besoin de vacances, Charlie. Nous pourrions aller chez votre oncle Tommy. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?»

« Oncle Tommy est un rustre. »

« Mais non, Charlie. Mon grand frère n'est pas rustre. Il est juste un peu…rustique. »

« C'est pareil. »

« J'aime bien oncle Tommy, moi. »

« Forcément, toute personne capable de dire « hello » en rotant est ton idole, » grogna Charlie.

« Betty est toujours ravie de nous recevoir. Et c'est l'été indien à cette époque de l'année dans le Maine. Vous pourriez faire découvrir la région à Amita et Robin. » Insista Alan, désireux de passer quelques vacances avec ses garçons.

« Je doute que Robin puisse prendre des vacances. Elle est chargée de l'accusation dans l'affaire Sanchez, le baron de la drogue. Le procès doit durer plusieurs mois.»

« Et Amita siège à la commission des programmes. Je doute aussi qu'elle puisse prendre des vacances.»

« Nous partirons que tous les trois, alors. Nous sommes toujours à droite et à gauche ces derniers temps. C'est à peine si nous nous voyons. Ce sera l'occasion de nous retrouver. »

Don et Charlie restèrent silencieux un petit moment, chacun pensant à la possibilité ou non de prendre des vacances au vu de leur charge de travail actuelle. Charlie fut le premier à donner sa réponse :

« C'est plutôt calme en ce moment à Calsci étant donné que nous sommes entre deux semestres. Je dois pouvoir réussir à me libérer.»

« Alors ça veut dire oui ? » Questionna Alan pour être certain qu'il avait réussi à convaincre au moins un de ses fils. Il ne restait plus que Don.

« Oui papa, je pars en vacances avec toi. Heureux ? »

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, » répondit Alan avec un énorme sourire. « Et toi Don ? »

Don regarda son père et n'eut pas le cœur de le décevoir. C'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Son équipe aussi. Dès demain il appellera David, Megan, Colby et Liz pour leur donner l'ordre de prendre des congés. Le sous-directeur n'aura qu'à répartir les enquêtes entre les autres équipes du bureau. Après tout, Don avait par le passé accepté plus d'une fois de prendre en charge les affaires de ses collègues. Ils pouvaient bien lui renvoyer la faveur. Et puis cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en vacances avec sa famille.

- « D'accord. Tu as gagné, papa. Nous allons tous chez oncle Tommy et tante Betty. »

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2. Vous allez peut-être le trouver long et ennuyeux parce qu'il sert seulement à planter le décor. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais j'espère quand même que vous allez l'apprécier !_

**Chapitre 2 : **

Après six heures de vol Los-Angeles – New-York, puis deux heures de train avec arrêts à Bridgeport et Providence et enfin deux heures et demie de car jusqu'à Augusta, capitale du Maine, en passant par Portland, Alan n'était pas mécontent d'arrivé à destination. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus fatigué : le long trajet où les chamailleries de ses fils pour avoir le siège à côté de la fenêtre. En descendant du car, il chercha son grand frère dans la foule de gens venant chercher leurs amis et proches. Il était impatient de le voir. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois depuis la mort de Margaret. L'un habitant sur la côte Ouest, l'autre sur la côte Est, les deux frères ne pouvaient pas se voir autant qu'ils le voudraient. Les appels téléphoniques et les discussions par le biais d'internet ne valaient pas le plaisir de se voir réellement et les bonnes parties de pêches.

« Alan !»

Alan se retourna et vit son frère venir à sa rencontre. Oncle Tommy était un homme de carrure imposante à la voix forte. S'il n'était pas un peu plus grand qu'Alan et un peu plus robuste, les deux frères pourraient passer pour des jumeaux. Ils avaient le même sourire chaleureux, les mêmes cheveux et la même malice dans les yeux. Heureux de se revoir, les deux hommes se donnèrent une étreinte virile.

« Tommy ! »

« Je suis content de te voir p'tit frère. Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

«Excellent mais je suis tout de même heureux d'arrivé à bon port. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus usant. Le voyage ou ces deux là. » Alan désigna Don et Charlie qui étaient en train de prendre les bagages dans la soute du car.

« Hey oncle Tommy ! » S'exclama Don en approchant. Il se retourna un instant pour voir où en était son frère qui peinait. « Bah alors tu viens ! »

« Je te signale que tu m'as laissé les valises les plus lourdes ! »

« Je t'en prie Charlie, ne commence pas à faire ta chochotte ! » Don secoua sa tête et continua sa route.

« Don ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux.»

Don déposa ses bagages et embrassa son oncle. Contrairement à son père et son frère, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de sa mère. Alan et Charlie avaient revu Tommy et Betty depuis, une fois ici, dans le Maine, et l'autre fois à Los-Angeles. A cette époque, Don détestait les réunions de famille et les fuyait en prétextant qu'il était sur une enquête et ne pouvait pas se libérer. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changées. Sa vision de la famille avait évoluée et il était heureux d'en faire partie.

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire passer ta famille avant ton travail ? »

Don se mordit la lèvre. Comme son père, oncle Tommy était perspicace et savait faire passer des messages par de simples petites phrases subtiles. N'attendant pas de réponse, Tommy se détourna de Don vers Charlie :

« Charlie ! Comment vas-tu ?»

« Bonjour oncle Tommy ! Je vais bien, merci.»

« Laisses-moi prendre tes bagages, ils ont l'air lourds. »

La première pensée de Charlie était d'accepter mais il déclina l'offre. Il savait que s'il acceptait, son oncle ne manquerait pas de lui dire qu'il avait autant de force qu'une fillette.

- « Betty est impatiente de vous voir. C'est à peine si elle reste en place. Elle était en train de vous concocter un bon repas lorsque je suis parti. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura de quoi nourrir toute une armée. Vous devez avoir faim après un si long voyage ? »

Alan, Don et Charlie répondirent oui. Connaissant les talents de cuisinière de leur tante, l'appétit de Don et Charlie n'en était que plus grand. Tandis que Don prit pitié de son frère en le soulageant d'une valise, Tommy aida Alan avec ses bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En sortant de la gare routière, Alan et ses deux fils ne furent pas étonnés de voir la fierté d'oncle Tommy garée devant l'entrée : un vieux pick-up Ford F 100, modèle 1958, vert foncé. Le frère d'Alan était un fervent défenseur de la nature et pester contre les voitures modernes responsables en grande partie du réchauffement de la planète. Un jour Charlie lui avait expliqué que son vieux pick-up était plus polluant qu'une voiture moderne mais il avait vite compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire et prenait désormais soin de ne pas commettre l'erreur une deuxième fois. Le pick-up était une chose sacrée. Ainsi, au lieu de grogner sur le fait que l'habitacle ne contenait que deux places, Charlie prit place avec le sourire dans l'espace ouvert à l'arrière. Don lui passa les bagages et grimpa aussi à l'arrière. Des caisses à outils faisaient office de sièges.

Oncle Tommy emprunta la nationale jusqu'à Waterville Bangor avant de s'engager pour les trente derniers kilomètres sur la vieille route six alors même que la nationale menait directement et plus rapidement à Cap Clare. Plus personne n'empruntait cette route aujourd'hui. Oncle Tommy en était certainement l'unique usager. La vieille route six était beaucoup trop escarpée pour rendre le voyage confortable, même dans une voiture dotés d'excellents amortisseurs. Alors dans une vieille Ford de 1958… Secouer comme des pruniers, Don et Charlie essayaient tant bien que mal de se tenir mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de prise. A chaque trou, ils bondissaient de leurs sièges de fortune et retombaient fortement sur leurs dernières, provoquant à chaque fois des éclats de rire malgré des douleurs qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

« Ça va les garçons ?! Pas trop secouer ?! » Cria Alan en passant sa tête par la fenêtre.

« Mais non ! Ils sont jeunes, Alan ! » Répondit Tommy à la place des deux frères. « Tu n'as quand même pas élevé des fillettes ! »

Rouge d'indignation, Alan rentra sa tête et regarda furieusement son frère : « Mes fils ne sont pas des fillettes ! Ce sont des hommes ! Des vrais ! »

- « Alors quelques secousses ne les tueras pas ! »

Même avec le brouhaha infernal du moteur, Don et Charlie pouvaient entendre leur père et leur oncle se querellaient dans l'habitacle. Les bagarres verbales faisaient partie du charme des Eppes, toute génération confondue.

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas leur ressembler lorsque l'on sera plus vieux, » espéra Charlie.

« Qui te dit qu'on ne leur ressemble pas déjà ? » Répondit Don avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Dis-mois que nous ne ressemblons pas à ces deux hommes des bois ! »

Don avait dû mal à garder son sérieux devant l'affolement de son frère. Jubilant à l'intérieur, il ne répondit pas et laissa Charlie cogiter.

- « Tu n'es pas drôle, Don !»

Malgré tout, la vieille route six était une route agréable. Pas confortable, mais agréable tout de même. Elle longeait la côte Atlantique, offrant une vue imprenable sur le littoral majestueux et sauvage, ponctué de baies et d'estuaires profonds accueillant de nombreux ports dont Cap Clare, l'un des plus grand, plus au Nord. La plaine côtière était bordée par la chaîne des Appalaches à l'ouest. Les vallées fluviales permettaient de relier facilement la côte à l'arrière-pays. La région se distinguait par ses maisons simples en bois, ses églises blanches typiques de beaucoup de petites villes du Maine et ses vieux phares.

Après une heure et demie de route depuis Augusta, le pick-up s'aventura à grand-peine sur une pente raide. A son sommet, comme à chacune de leur visite, Don et Charlie furent saisis par la beauté et la douceur du paysage aux couleurs de l'été indien. Cap Clare se trouvait dans le contrebas de la colline, nichée au pied de la montagne, aux portes de l'océan. Avec ses manoirs tarabiscotés et ses petits cottages, Cap Clare était un petit village charmant, enchanteur, à l'esprit colonial. Les maisons blanches en bois, pas très hautes, étaient toutes de style Nouvelle-Angleterre du XVIIe siècle avec leurs toits fins à pignons, leurs grandes cheminées centrales, leurs portes d'entrée au centre et leurs nombreuses fenêtres. Saluant au passage les habitants qu'il connaissait, c'est-à-dire tout le monde, Oncle Tommy traversa la grand-rue principale bordée de petits commerces, de librairies et de nombreuses boutiques d'artisanat, puis le port avant d'emprunter la route sept menant à sa maison, situait à deux kilomètres après la sortie de Cap Clare.

La maison d'oncle Tommy était rustique, de style shingle, aux formes irrégulières et asymétriques. Une maison typique de la Côte Est, datant de la fin du XIXe siècle : revêtement en bardeaux de cèdre, toit Gambrel à deux pentes, avant-toits, importante fenestration avec impostes, colonnes et vastes galeries ouvertes sur l'extérieure. La maison faisait partie du paysage, s'intégrant parfaitement à son environnement. Chez oncle Tommy, vous étiez à la fois à la montagne et à la mer. L'entrée principale à laquelle on accède par un petit escalier en pierre donnait sur le mont Chester alors que l'arrière de la maison faisait face à l'océan, un petit chemin escarpé partant de la terrasse menait sur une petite plage de sable fin.

Tante Betty attendait impatiemment l'arrivée d'Alan et de ses neveux. Tante Betty était une fanatique de Don et Charlie. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant alors tous ce qu'elle avait à offrir d'amour maternel elle les donnait à ses neveux. C'était une femme à la bonne humeur inébranlable, de l'âge d'Alan, affectueuse et toujours prête à aider son prochain. Oncle Tommy lui répétait sans cesse que sa gentillesse la perdra. Lorsque la voiture arriva enfin, elle descendit les marches en courant sans avoir peur de tomber tête la première et accourut vers ses neveux, les bras grands ouverts.

- « Donnie ! Charlie ! »

« Vingt dollars qu'elle dit que tu es le portrait craché de papa et que je suis le reflet de maman, » paria Don en sautant du pick-up.

- « Et vingt dollars qu'elle nous pince les joues, » répondit Charlie en atterrissant à côté de son frère.

Don, qui était le premier sur la route de tante Betty, fut sa première victime.

« Donnie ! Oh que je suis heureuse de te voir, mon garçon ! »

« Bonjour tante Betty ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. »

Betty lâcha Don et pinça ses joues : « Tu es le reflet de Margaret. Tu as son sourire. Tu le sais ? »

« Oui, je le sais, tante Betty, » grimaça Don en massant ses joues meurtries.

Après une petite caresse tendre sur le visage de Don, tante Betty rouvrit grand ses bras et s'attaqua à sa deuxième proie.

« Charlie ! Comment vas-tu mon petit ? »

« Bonjour tante Betty. Je vais bien, merci. Toi aussi apparemment. Tu es radieuse. »

« Je suis aux anges depuis que ton père nous a appelé pour nous dire que vous alliez passer vos vacances ici ! »

- « Lâches le petit, Betty ! Il ne peut plus respirer ! » Intervint Tommy en voyant que sa femme n'allait pas lâcher son neveu de si tôt.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est la copie conforme de son papa ?»

« Oui, on le sait. Tu nous répètes la même chose à chaque fois que tu vois tes neveux. Tu ne pourrais pas changer de disque de temps en temps ? » Gronda oncle Tommy en déchargeant les bagages avec l'aide de Don.

Betty haussa les épaules en signe de dédain et pinça les joues de Charlie en ne remarquant pas le léger mouvement de recul de ce dernier avant de recommencer à hurler : « Alan ! Dans mes bras ! »

Abandonnant leur père aux mains de Betty, Don et Charlie suivirent leur oncle dans la maison. L'intérieur de la maison assurait une cohérence et une unité avec l'extérieur. La répartition de l'espace s'inspirait aussi du style shingle. Les pièces étaient aérées et spacieuses, les plafonds étaient hauts et les boiseries étaient splendides, sans surcharge. Le bois était partout, offrant ainsi chaleur et bien-être. Il n'y avait pas de grandes différences entre la maison d'oncle Tommy et la maison de Charlie si bien qu'Alan, Don et Charlie n'avaient aucun mal à se sentir chez eux.

Oncle Tommy ne s'était pas trompé. Sur la table à manger, il y avait de la nourriture pour toute une armée. A cette vue, les estomacs de Don et Charlie grondèrent de faim, d'autant plus que l'odeur du célèbre homard du Maine s'échappait de la cuisine. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Alan et Betty rentrèrent également dans la maison.

« Votre chambre est prête, les garçons. La tienne aussi Alan. Portez-y vos bagages le temps que je finisse de préparer le homard. Tommy va vous aider. »

Don et Charlie se lancèrent un regard de défi. Un regard qu'Alan connaissait trop bien mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait démissionné. Ses fils étaient des cas désespérés. Don et Charlie étaient dans les starting-blocks. Don décolla le premier vers les escaliers.

- « Je pends le lit à côté de la fenêtre ! »

- « Non c'est moi qui le prends ! »

« Vraiment désespérés, » murmura Alan en regardant ses garçons se poursuivre dans les escaliers. Il prit ses valises et se dirigea dans la même direction mais dans un pas plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. « Je me demande à quel moment j'ai raté leur éducation. »

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

_Cris, Fanncis, Sunday87, Barna, Onsteller, et Joy, merci pour vos reviews. _

_Joy, c'est uniquement de la documentation. Je ne suis jamais allée aux Etats-Unis, bien que j'en meurs d'envie. _

_Un petit clin d'œil au reader traffic que je trouve merveilleux ! Grâce à lui, je peux voir que j'ai des lecteurs du monde entier, hormis la France ! Alors je souhaite la bienvenue à mes lecteurs de Suisse, Belgique, Italie, USA, Martinique, Allemagne, Canada, Ukraine, Venezuela, Russie, Australie et d'Algérie ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le premier levé, Don buvait son café, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Il faisait encore frais à cette heure très matinale et le vent était un peu glacial par moment mais Don se sentait bien sur la terrasse. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre vie. Ici, le chant des mouettes remplaçait le chant permanent des sirènes de police et d'ambulances de Los-Angeles, le ballet des bateaux de pêche partant en mer remplaçaient les embouteillages monstres de LA et le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage était un excellent substitut aux klaxons des automobilistes impatients. Don se remplit les poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air frais en se détendant dans sa chaise, les jambes loin devant lui et la tête en arrière accueillant avec satisfaction les premiers rayons du soleil. Ce sera une belle journée. Cap Clare était son coin de paradis. Tout était si calme et apaisant. Tout n'était que plénitude et douceur de vivre. Il était à mille lieux de sa vie stressante en Californie.

« Salut»

Don tourna sa tête et vit son frère baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en même temps qu'il se frottait les yeux pour essayer de les laisser ouverts.

« Bonjour Charlie. Bien dormi ? »

« Mmh » Ce fut la simple réponse que Charlie était disposé à prononcer avant son café. Amusé, Don le regarda prendre une chaise et s'asseoir lourdement. Charlie n'était vraiment pas une personne du matin.

« Café ? »

« Mmh »

Don se leva et alla à la cuisine chercher une tasse de café chaud pour son frère. Lorsqu'il revint, Charlie était dans la même position que lui précédemment. Les jambes loin devant lui et la tête posée en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise

« Merci » Charlie accepta le café et se sentit un peu plus humain après quelques gorgées. « Tu t'es levé tôt. Je te rappelle que nous sommes en vacances. »

« Je sais mais j'aime ce moment de la journée où tout est encore endormi. Le lever du soleil était magnifique. » Don regarda pensivement l'océan, un petit sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres. « Je me verrais bien vivre ici. Je suis sûr que Robin se plairait.»

Charlie regarda son frère, prêt à se moquer de lui mais se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux. A vrai dire, depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Don semblait reposé et détendu. Sa tête n'était plus un endroit sombre. Il n'avait plus ses rides permanentes du souci autour de ses yeux. Charlie pensa que Cap Clare était ce dont son frère avait besoin. Un des rares endroits sur terre encore épargné par les pires atrocités commises par l'être humain.

« Nous pourrions avoir une véranda avec vue sur la mer et une terrasse comme celle-ci. »

« Nous ? » Demanda Don, perplexe.

« Oui. Toi, Robin, Amita et moi. Nous. »

Médusé, Don secoua sa tête : « Tu es incorrigible, Charlie ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta maison ? »

« J'ai déjà un locataire dedans, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est même un très bon locataire. Un peu grognon parfois mais bon locataire tout de même. Il s'occupe de l'entretien de la maison, rempli le réfrigérateur et chasse les toiles d'araignées. »

« Tu exagères, Charlie. Papa n'a pas à être ton homme à tout faire. C'est ta maison maintenant donc c'est à toi de l'entretenir. »

« C'est toi qui vide le réfrigérateur donc c'est à toi de le remplir, » répliqua Charlie du tac au tac.

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux un moment avant de parvenir à un accord de paix tacite.

« Tu vas courir ? » Demanda Charlie en remarquant que Don était vêtu de sa tenue de sport.

« Oui, rien de tel qu'un jogging matinal pour se mettre en forme. »

« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

« Toi ?! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre oui. » Charlie gesticula timidement des épaules, sachant que ce geste fera fondre son frère.

« Excuses-moi, Charlie. Evidemment que je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi. C'est juste que je sais que toi et le sport, ça fait deux. Tu n'es pas très endurant. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que pense Amita. Elle dit que je… »

Les yeux de Don sortirent de leurs orbites et il s'empressa de couper son frère en gesticulant des mains dans un geste de reddition.

« Pitié Charlie ! Epargnes-moi les détails de ta vie privée avec Amita. Je ne veux rien savoir. »

« J'allais juste te dire que… »

«Charlie ! »

« Que je m'en étais très bien sorti au marathon annuel organisé par Calsci.»

« Oh»

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Ah rien, » s'empressa de répondre Don en libérant discrètement un soupir de soulagement.

Charlie se pencha pour regarder de plus près le visage de son frère : « Tu es rouge ! Tu te sens bien ?»

« Je ne suis pas rouge ! »

« Si tu l'es ! »

« Je te dis que non ! »

« Mais enfin regardes-toi ! Tu es aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ! »

Souffrant de bouffées de chaleur, Don fut sauvé par l'arrivée de son père. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

« Bonjour les garçons. Vous êtes bien matinales. » Alan fit son entrée sur la terrasse avec une tasse de café à la main et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise face à ses fils. « Alors, ce n'était pas une bonne idée ces vacances ? N'est-il pas merveilleux de… » Il s'arrêta un instant en remarquant le malaise de son fils aîné. « Ça ne va pas, Don ? Tu es malade ? »

Inquiet, Alan se pencha pour vérifier la température de son fils mais ce dernier fut plus rapide.

« Tout va très bien. » Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Don se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et commença à se diriger vers la plage. « Tout va parfaitement bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu sembles pourtant avoir de la fièvre. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il ne me croit pas. » Intervint Charlie.

« C'est peut-être l'air de la mer qui ne lui réussit pas. Il faut dire que les vents marins sont beaucoup plus forts qu'en Californie. Il a peut-être attrapé un coup de froid. »

« Hé ! Je suis encore là ! Vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence d'attendre que je sois parti avant de parler de moi !» S'agaça Don. « Bon alors, tu viens Charlie. »

Charlie finit son café à grande gorgée puis suivit Don qui trottinait déjà vers la plage. Repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui, il eut soudainement un déclic. Tenant là une occasion d'embêter son frère, il augmenta son allure avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. « Hé Don ! Tu sais, Amita et moi… »

Alan n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son cadet, la voix de ce dernier se noyant dans le bruit des rouleaux de l'océan s'écrasant sur le rivage. « Même malade, Donnie est capable de battre des records de vitesse. Charlie n'arrive même pas à le rejoindre, » murmura-t-il en se levant pour aller inspecter la petite armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. _Betty a sûrement quelque chose pour traiter les coups de froid._

**NUMB3RS**

Comme chaque matin, tante Betty alla faire quelques emplettes chez Rosie, la seule commerçante de Cap Clare chez qui vous pouviez trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Chez Rosie, c'était aussi le lieu où vous pouviez faire l'économie de l'achat du journal local. Ici, pas besoin de la presse pour savoir ce qui se passait dans le coin. Rosie, avec l'aide de ses fidèles copines, s'en chargeait à merveille. Betty n'aimait pas cet endroit mais c'est chez Rosie que vous pouviez trouver les meilleurs produits naturels de la région, sans colorant, ni conservateur. Elle gara son vélo devant le magasin et poussa la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, Rosie et ses copines, les pipelettes au grand complet, étaient réunies autour de la caisse, en grande conversation.

« Bonjour Betty ! Comment ça va ce matin ? » S'enquit Rosie de façon excessivement joviale.

« Bonjour Rosie ! Comment pourrait-on ne pas aller bien avec une si belle journée ? » Répondit Betty avec un sourire poli aux lèvres.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, Betty n'attendit pas de réponse et fila rapidement vers l'étalage de légumes frais. En les choisissant, elle entendait les commérages. Le sujet du jour : qui avait bien pu écraser les parterres de fleurs de la vieille madame Porter. Pour Rosie, ce ne pouvait être que les enfants, des hooligans en puissance, du couple qui venait tout juste de s'installer à Cap Clare. Elle n'avait aucun doute. Les enfants étaient encore jeunes mais bientôt, lorsqu'ils seront un peu plus âgés, ils deviendront de vrais voyous. D'abord ça commence par les parterres de fleurs de la vieille madame Porter, puis les mauvaises fréquentations et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour voir les premières voitures incendiées. Betty eut un petit ricanement. A entendre Rosie, dans trois ans Cap Clare sera le nouveau Bronx.

« Tu pourrais peut-être demander à ton neveu de mener une enquête, Betty ? » Demanda l'une des commères.

Tante Betty sélectionna quelques fruits et, ayant finit ses emplettes, se dirigea à contre cœur vers la caisse.

« Mon Donnie est agent fédéral,» dit-t-elle avec fierté. « Les parterres de fleurs de madame Porter ne relèvent pas de son ressort. Avec mon Charlie, il enquête sur de grandes affaires criminelles qui font régulièrement la une des journaux. Il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ces futilités. En outre, il est en vacance et se repose.» Tante Betty vida son panier et regarda directement Rosie tout en continuant à rester courtoise. « C'est le travail du shérif.»

Rosie se sentit rougir de fureur et d'humiliation par le sous-entendu de Betty. Surtout devant ses copines.

- « Mon mari aussi n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties. C'est…c'est un homme très occupé. Il a beaucoup de travail et… »

A court de mots pour défendre l'honneur de son mari, Rosie commençait à bafouiller. Secrètement, elle se rendait bien compte que son mari n'arrivait pas à la cheville du neveu de Betty. Il ne se passait jamais rien à Cap Clare. Du moins, rien d'assez grave pour maintenir longtemps son mari loin du pub où il passait ses journées, juste à côté du poste de police. En ville, tout le monde savait que pour trouver le shérif, il ne fallait pas se présenter au poste mais au pub. Et tout le monde savait aussi qu'un hold-up pouvait se dérouler juste devant ses yeux qu'il ne le verrait même pas. Le shérif était un homme gentil mais un peu simplet. Tout comme son adjoint. Et Rosie en avait bien conscience, ainsi que ses copines. Le ricanement de ses dernières accentua son embarras. Tante Betty se félicita. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait clouer le bec de Rosie. Il faudra qu'elle embrasse son Donnie et son Charlie pour lui donner la chance de briller devant ces mégères.

Rosie fut sauvée par le tintement de la clochette accrochée au-dessus de la porte annonçant l'arrivée d'un client. C'était le vieux Grissom. Un vieillard dont personne ne connaissait son âge. Certains disaient qu'il avait quatre-vingt ans alors que d'autres disaient qu'il était plus que centenaire. Son visage était écaillé de rides, signe d'une vie passée sous l'exposition permanente de l'air salé. Personne ne savait rien sur le vieux Grissom. Personne ne savait s'il s'était marié ou s'il avait des enfants. Tout ce que l'on savait c'était qu'il était le meilleur pêcheur de son époque. Du moins, c'était ce que les rumeurs disaient. Il y avait seulement une certitude à son sujet : le vieux Grissom était un vieux fou. Tout le monde était d'accord.

« C'est la fin du monde, mes p'tites dames ! La fin du monde !»

Rosie et ses copines l'ignorèrent. Seule tante Betty se montra polie en lui offrant un petit sourire de salutation. Remarquant qu'on ne lui prêtait pas attention, le vieux Grissom parla plus fort en s'approchant de la caisse.

« La fin du monde ! »

« Allez débiter vos âneries ailleurs, espèce de vieux fou ! » S'irrita Rosie en rangeant les courses de Betty dans un sac en papier.

« La colère de Poséidon va s'abattre sur nos têtes ! Son monstre marin arrive droit sur nous ! »

- « De quoi diable parlez-vous ? » Demanda une des commères, s'attirant des regards de désapprobation. Le mieux était d'ignorer Grissom jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, sinon il était impossible de s'en défaire.

« De la fin du monde ! » Répéta le vieux fou en agitant sa canne en l'air, manquant de peu la tête de Betty dans son mouvement. « De l'ouragan qui arrive ! »

« Allez-vous faire soigner ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'ouragan dans le Maine et il n'y en aura jamais, » fulmina Rosie. « Vous ne savez donc pas que les ouragans frappent seulement les régions chaudes ! »

« Ouais, on est pas dans les Caraïbes ici ! » Intervint une autre copine.

Le vieux Grissom détestait ces femmes. S'il était entré dans ce magasin, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait vu le vélo de tante Betty. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle.

« Partez avant que l'ouragan arrive, madame Eppes. Vous ne méritez pas la colère de Poséidon ! Emmenez votre famille loin d'ici ! »

« M. Grissom, c'est très gentil à vous de vous soucier de moi et de ma famille mais je doute fort qu'un ouragan vienne s'abattre sur Cap Clare. Vous faites peut-être allusion à la dépression tropicale qui touche en ce moment le golf du Mexique mais à supposer même que cette tempête se transforme en ouragan, je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger, ici, dans le Maine. Vous savez mieux que moi que nous sommes situés dans les eaux froides. S'il devait y avoir un ouragan qui se déplaçait jusque chez nous, il perdrait beaucoup de son intensité car il manquerait d'eau chaude ou resterait au-dessus de l'océan. »

« Betty a raison, vieux fou ! C'est dans les eaux chaudes que les ouragans puisent toute leur énergie. »

Tante Betty tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se retenir pour ne pas répondre à Rosie sur le même ton que cette dernière employait envers le vieux Grissom. Certes il était fou mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi agressive envers lui. D'autant plus qu'elle se demandait parfois si le vieux Grissom était réellement fou.

« Monsieur Grissom veut seulement nous prévenir d'un danger, Rosie. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que c'est un danger peu probable mais ça part d'une bonne intention. »

« Je me fiche de ses bonnes intentions. Tout ce que je veux est qu'il aille dire ses idioties ailleurs. Il va faire fuir mes clients. » Grogna Rosie en rendant la monnaie à Betty.

Le vieux Grissom agita une nouvelle fois sa canne dans les airs en repartant : « Je vous aurez prévenu ! Moi je m'en vais loin d'ici ! La colère de Poséidon n'est pas une chose belle à voir ! Vous pouvez me croire !»

« C'est ça, partez ! Personne ne vous regrettera ! » Lança Rosie en remettant le sac de course à Betty.

Tante Betty prit son sac et sortit du magasin après avoir salué les commères. Elle posa ses courses dans le panier de son vélo et regarda le ciel. Il était dégagé. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Et la mer était calme. _Ce vieux monsieur Grissom est peut-être vraiment fou après tout. Jamais il n'y aura d'ouragan à Cap Clare._

**NUMB3RS**

Après presque une heure de jogging, Don et Charlie arrivèrent sur le haut d'une falaise. Don était étonné que son frère ait réussi à le suivre. Bien sûr il avait couru moins vite que d'ordinaire mais tout de même, Charlie s'était nettement amélioré. Néanmoins, l'épuisement se faisait ressentir. Voyant que son frère tirait la langue sur le côté et se faisait de plus en plus distancer, Don prit pitié de lui et s'arrêta. Charlie courut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son frère et s'écroula au sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Bras et jambes en croix. Don aussi reprit son souffle mais en profitant du superbe panorama donnant sur le littoral déchiqueté.

« Don, je pensais à quelque chose. » N'ayant pas encore reprit un souffle normal, Charlie prit quelques autres respirations profondes avant de continuer : « Nous pourrions aller camper sur le mont Chester. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Là où papa et oncle Tommy nous emmenés lorsque nous étions petits ? » Charlie lui fit un signe d'assentiment. « Juste nous deux ? »

« Oui. Je pense que papa et oncle Tommy sont désormais trop vieux pour monter là-haut. »

« Pourquoi pas. Ce sera amusant. » Accepta Don en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

Charlie resta un instant sans voix, étonné que Don accepte aussi facilement l'idée de passer quelques jours avec lui. Comme de vrais frères. Charlie était aussi étonné de son étonnement. Après tout, ces dernières années, lui et Don s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et il ne devrait plus être surpris que Don veuille bien passer du temps avec lui. Don n'avait plus treize ans et il n'avait plus huit ans. Elle était loin l'époque où son frère ne voulait pas de lui lors du désastreux voyage campant que leur père avait organisé pour le treizième anniversaire de Don. Profond dans ses pensées, Charlie n'avait pas réalisé que son frère avait continué de parler.

« Tu m'écoutes, Charlie ? »

« Excuses-moi, Don. Je récupérais du choc.»

« Quel choc ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement l'idée de venir camper avec moi. »

« Pourquoi je n'aurais pas voulu ? » Demanda Don avec un froncement de sourcils.

Charlie lut sur le visage de son frère une incompréhension sincère et se rendit compte, pas pour la première fois, qu'ils avaient parcouru beaucoup de chemin tous les deux.

- « Je ne sais pas. Je dis des bêtises. Oublies. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te disais que l'on pourrait emprunter le matériel de camping de oncle Tommy. Et je veux vérifier la météo avant de partir.»

« Ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas s'occuper du temps sinon on ne fait jamais rien ? »

« Oui mais là c'est pas pareil. Je n'ai aucune envie de grimper jusqu'au sommet du mont Chester en étant trempé jusqu'aux os. Quand j'étais étudiant à Quantico, je suis partie une fois en bivouac dans la forêt. Il pleuvait des cordes et, crois-moi, rien n'est plus dégoûtant que de devoir planter une tente dans la boue. Ce n'est pas une expérience que je veux renouveler. »

« Dis-donc, plus tu vieillis plus tu aimes ton petit confort !» Se moqua Charlie en poussant son frère.

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! » S'offusqua Don en se mettant debout. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de passer la nuit dans le froid et de devoir passer plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits dans les mêmes vêtements boueux. »

« Nous aurons des changes. »

« Tout de même. Je pars seulement si nous avons du beau temps. »

Charlie regarda le ciel. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Il avait écouté la météo hier soir et le météorologue avait annoncé un grand soleil pour toute la semaine. Lui et Don iront campés.

_A suivre _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bienvenue à mes lecteurs d'Espagne et du Congo !_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, encore mille fois merci à tous pour vos messages ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Après une journée de marche, l'euphorie de Don et Charlie s'était estompée sous l'effet de la fatigue. Après avoir passé leurs premières heures de randonnées à plaisanter de bon cœur, les deux frères marchaient en silence. Leurs conversations se résumaient désormais en quelques mots, par-ci, par-là. Le sommet était en vue. Encore une heure d'efforts et ils seront arrivés. Arrivant au pied d'une pente raide, Don ralentit son pas afin de laisser son frère passé devant. La pente était aussi étroite si bien qu'il était impossible que deux personnes l'escaladent en étant côte à côte.

«Passes devant Charlie. Je n'aime pas te voir derrière. »

Charlie roula des yeux mais fit tout de même ce que son frère lui demandait : « Tu sais, Don, je n'ai plus dix ans. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.»

Don perçut la tonalité bourrue de son petit frère et se rendait bien compte qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs mais il était tout de même décidé à le faire passer devant.

« Je sais mais je préfère quand même te voir devant. Si jamais tu tombes, je veux pouvoir… »

« Don ! » Charlie n'essaya plus de cacher son agacement devant la surprotection de son grand frère. Depuis leur départ, ce matin, Don surveillait sans cesse où il mettait les pieds. Son regard était permanent et ses mises en garde fréquentes. Pour ne pas entrer dans une dispute, Charlie n'avait rien dit mais les limites de sa patience étaient largement dépassées. « Je jure, si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer les mères poules, je…je… ! »

« Tu quoi ? » Demanda Don en faisant un écart pour que Charlie passe.

« Je…Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai mais il vaudra mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas là lorsque je le saurai ! »

« N'empêche que tu m'obéis quand même ! »

Réprimant un soupir frustré devant la note de triomphe dans la voix de Don, Charlie gravit la pente d'un pas déterminé en prenant soin de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas en plus voir son sourire. Mais dans sa précipitation, il dérapa et un petit rocher pointu dégringola la pente pour atterrir, dans un rebond, sur le front de Don. En entendant le cri de douleur de ce dernier, Charlie se retourna et vit son grand frère se masser le crâne. Il hurla son nom en redescendant rapidement vers lui.

« Donnie ! Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mon pied a dérapé et… »

- « Ça va Charlie, c'est juste une bosse, » apaisa Don en se massant toujours la temple.

Charlie voulut tout de même vérifier, sachant très bien que son frère minimisait toujours la gravité de ses blessures. Don soupira mais le laissa faire. Sa temple droite était rouge et recouverte de fines éraflures. Une grosse bosse commençait à faire son apparition.

« C'est pas joli à voir, » commenta Charlie en passant délicatement ses doigts autour de la blessure. « C'est superficiel mais il faut quand même désinfecter. J'ai un antiseptique dans mon sac. »

« Non, ça ira. Je ne saigne même pas. »

« Peu importe. Il faut désinfecter Tu as de vilaines éraflures. » insista Charlie en enlevant son sac à dos. Il remarqua une grosse pierre et donna l'ordre à son frère de s'y asseoir.

Don leva ses mains en signe de démission et suivit l'ordre de son frère. « Toi aussi tu joues les mères poules. »

« Peut-être mais contrairement à toi je suis une mère poule à mi-temps. Je ne suis pas constamment derrière ton dos. »

- « C'est parce que contrairement à toi…Aïe ! » Don adressa un regard désapprobateur vers son frère qui venait de poser sans ménagement une compresse piquante sur son front. « Ça te tuerais d'être plus doux ?! »

« Fais pas ta chochotte. Et puis je te signale que si tu étais resté devant, tu ne ressemblerais pas à Elephant Man en ce moment. »

- « Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir pensé que mon frère voulait attenter à ma vie ! »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !»

« Ouais, c'est toujours ce que les coupables disent lorsqu'ils ont ratés leurs coups, » grogna Don. « Aië !»

« Excuse-moi. »

Don n'en était pas sûr mais il pourrait jurer que le contact de Charlie devenait plus doux pour ne pas lui causer plus de douleur. Il risqua un regard sur son visage et y lut la culpabilité.

« Ça va, Charlie, je suis juste en train de te taquiner. Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. »

« Tout de même, tu as une sacré bosse. Tu dois avoir mal ?»

Face à cette semi-question, semi-constatation, Don rentra aussitôt dans son mode « gros dur » et grimaça : « Nah ! Tu sais, on m'a tiré dessus, drogué, frappé, et on m'a même poignardé une fois, ce n'était pas très profond mais quand même, alors une bosse comme celle-là, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout. »

Charlie pâlit à la liste des mésaventures de son frère. « Tu vois, je crois que je suis comme papa. Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, il y a certains aspects de ton travail que je préfère ignorer. » Il tamponna encore un peu la bosse avec la compresse puis libéra Don. « Voilà, j'ai enlevé toutes les saletés. Surtout, tu me le dis si tu commences à avoir mal à la tête, même si tu as eu pire. »

« Oui maman. »

Charlie eut un petit rire bêbête et poinçonna l'épaule de son frère. Il rangea la petite trousse de secours et enfila son sac à dos en regardant la pente devant eux.

« Bien, Don, si tu es prêt, allons-y. Passes devant.»

« Non, c'est toi qui passes devant. »

« Non c'est toi !

« Ce que tu peux être têtu !»

« Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ! »

« Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne seras pas passé devant !»

« Pareil pour moi !»

Exaspéré, Don mit ses poings sur les hanches : « Bien, alors dis-moi comment on fait ?! »

**NUMB3RS**

Alan et Tommy profitaient du soleil de l'après-midi pour pêcher dans le port, sur le vieux ponton en bois, parmi d'autres pêcheurs. Alan n'était pas très rassuré. Il se demandait si le ponton était suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids d'autant de personnes. Leur pêche était infructueuse. Ils étaient là depuis deux heures et les deux frères n'avaient réussi à pêcher jusqu'ici que deux malheureux esturgeons, et c'étaient des petits. A cette allure là, il valait mieux ne pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit ce soir au dîner.

« Tu vois, Alan, le plus grand regret de ma vie est de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Betty aussi. Lorsque je vois la façon dont elle se comporte avec tes garçons, je me dis qu'elle aurait fait une mère merveilleuse.»

L'expression triste de Tommy peina Alan. Ce dernier pensa qu'il avait énormément de chance d'avoir Don et Charlie. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans enfants. C'était un cadeau de la vie dont son frère et Betty avaient été privés. Peu de temps après leur mariage, une grave maladie avait rendue Betty stérile. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle devait abandonner tout espoir de maternité. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Tommy et Betty s'étaient alors tournés vers l'adoption mais les procédures sans fin et surtout très coûteuses avaient aussi annihilés l'espoir d'avoir un enfant un jour.

«Si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, j'aurais voulu qu'ils ressemblent à Donnie et Charlie. Toi et Margaret, vous vous en êtes bien sorti avec eux. Ce sont des hommes fabuleux.»

Alan eut une petite pincée au cœur. « Merci, mais ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Nous avons fait beaucoup d'erreurs Margaret et moi. Mes enfants étaient les premiers à en souffrir. Donnie en particulier. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour lui.»

« Ne te fais pas de reproches, Alan. J'imagine qu'avoir un génie pour fils n'est facile pour personne et que ça a dû être un défi de tous les instants mais vous l'avez relevé à merveille. Donnie est un garçon intelligent. Il a toujours compris les besoins de son frère.»

« Je sais qu'il a toujours compris mais, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai mal pour lui. »

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs que nous regrettons. Tu n'es pas le premier et tu n'es pas le dernier à qui ça arrive. Aujourd'hui, Donnie et Charlie sont inséparables. C'est tout ce qui compte. » Oncle Tommy tira sur sa canne à pêche, croyant avoir une touche mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Il soupira et reposa la canne. « Au fait, ils seraient peut-être temps qu'ils fassent de toi un grand-père ! »

Alan se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. « Je vais t'avouer un secret Tommy. Je pense que ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

- «Un bébé est en route et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?! » S'exclama Tommy en ignorant les protestations des autres pêcheurs qui lui faisaient signe de crier moins forts pour ne pas faire peur aux poissons. Déjà qu'ils se faisaient rare.

« J'aimerais bien mais non, il n'y a aucun bébé pour le moment. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Charlie et Amita sont désormais à un stade très avancé dans leur relation. Amita a une clé de la maison et j'ai rencontré ses parents. Ils ont même donnés leur bénédiction. Je sais bien que la bénédiction des parents ne compte plus de nos jours mais c'était très important pour Amita que ses parents acceptent son fiancé. Et je dois dire que ça me soulage de savoir qu'ils apprécient mon fils. Ils étaient réticents au début parce que nous ne sommes pas indiens mais ils ont tout de même fini par accepter Charlie. »

« Encore heureux qu'ils l'aient accepté ! Sinon je serais allé leur dire deux mots, moi, aux Ramanujan ! »

« Tout ça pour te dire, qu'à mon avis, je ne dois plus attendre très longtemps avant d'être enfin grand-père. Et le plus beau dans tout cela, c'est que Donnie emprunte le même chemin. Il parait qu'il a dit à Robin qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin. »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans leur relation, pardi ! Il parait aussi que Robin a remis une épingle à cheveux dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode se trouvant dans la chambre de Don. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il parait que c'est bon signe.»

« Ils sont compliqués les jeunes de nos jours. Dans notre temps, c'était plus simple. Tiens, regarde moi et Betty. Nous n'y sommes pas allés par quatre chemins. Je la voulais, elle me voulait, elle a dit oui et on a conclu. »

« Tu as toujours été un grand romantique, Tommy, » observa ironiquement Alan en mettant un autre hameçon au bout de sa ligne. « La première fois que j'ai vu Margaret, j'ai tout de suite su que je voulais passer ma vie avec elle. »

« Si je me souviens bien, vous vous êtes rencontrés au travail. »

« Oui, en allant déjeuner. Je travaillais sur un projet de chantier à proximité du cabinet d'avocat où elle travaillait. Et le midi, nous allions manger à la même cafétéria. Elle déjeunait tous les jours avec ses collègues mais un jour elle était seule. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas laissé filer ma chance et je me suis assis à sa table. Je suis plutôt du genre timide avec les femmes mais je sentais que je pouvais être à l'aise avec elle. Je me suis présenté et je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle et que je voulais qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants. »

« Tu es pire que moi ! Moi, au moins, la première fois que j'ai abordé Betty, j'avais une rose à la main et nous étions sur une piste de danse. Il avait fallu pas moins de trois rendez-vous galants avant que je lui dise qu'elle était l'amour de ma vie.»

« Même aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi direct. Jamais je n'avais fait ça et jamais je ne me serais douté que j'en étais capable ! J'étais certain qu'elle allait me gifler et me traiter de cinglé mais au lieu de cela, tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Non, » répondit Tommy alors pourtant qu'il connaissait déjà l'histoire par cœur.

« Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a avoué qu'elle se demandait quand j'allais enfin trouver le courage de venir lui parler. Elle m'avait aussi remarqué mais elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Je ne l'ai jamais su mais je pense que ce n'était pas anodin si elle déjeunait seule ce jour-là. Six mois plus tard, nous étions mariés et nous attendions Don. Et cinq ans plus tard, Charlie complétait la famille.

Tommy regarda son frère et s'aperçut que ses yeux brillaient. « Elle te manque énormément. »

La gorge douloureuse, Alan acquiesça de la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. « Terriblement. Heureusement que j'ai mes garçons. Sans eux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à sa mort. »

Oncle Tommy remonta sa ligne et tapota l'épaule d'Alan en signe de réconfort. « Il commence à se faire tard, rentrons. » Il regarda leur seau. Deux poissons seulement. Il soupira de dégoût et rejeta les poissons dans l'eau. « J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons rendre visite au poissonnier. »

**NUMB3RS**

Après avoir finit de planter la tente et installer leur petit campement, Don s'accorda une pause et grimpa sur un rocher afin d'avoir un peu plus de hauteur pour mieux apprécier la vue. L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Toujours autant exposé au vent du Nord mais toujours aussi beau. Le Mont offrait une magnifique vue sur l'océan au Nord, d'où le vent, à une petite dizaine de kilomètres à vol d'oiseau et une superbe vue sur le sommet des énormes sapins dans le contrebas, donnant l'impression d'être sur un grand tapis vert foncé. Tous les étés, lorsqu'il était enfant, puis adolescent, son père et son oncle l'emmenait avec Charlie campé ici. Cela faisait presque deux décennies maintenant et pourtant Don avait l'impression que c'était hier. Des souvenirs de ces périodes lui revinrent en mémoire. Il les laissa l'emporter mais il fut vite rattraper par le cri paniqué de son frère.

« Don ! Au secours ! Don ! »

Alarmé, Don sauta de son rocher et courut en direction de son frère qui était resté auprès de la tente.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Demanda-t-il en cherchant autour de lui la raison de la panique de Charlie.

D'un doigt tremblant, Charlie désigna l'entrée de la tente. « Là ! Oh mon dieu, Donnie, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose. »

Don s'approcha de la tente et vit ce qui faisait peur à son frère. Un serpent était en train de se faufiler dans un sac de couchage.

« Calmes-toi, Charlie, c'est juste un python royal. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça C'EST JUSTE un python royal ?! Et en plus il est dans MON sac de couchage !»

« Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il mesure à peine un mètre. Il cherche simplement la chaleur en se mettant sous les couvertures.»

Don entra dans la tente et retira doucement le serpent du sac de couchage.

« Fais attention, Don ! » Déjà loin de la tente, Charlie se recula encore plus.

Don sortit de la tente et brandit le serpent en direction de son frère. «Il n'est pas venimeux, Charlie. Approches-toi. Viens voir comme il est beau. »

« Jamais de la vie ! Jamais je ne m'approcherais de cette créature immonde. Tues-la ! »

« Non mais t'es malade ! Je ne vais pas le tuer ! Regarde-le comme il est mignon.»

« Comment peux-tu qualifier cette chose immonde de « mignon » ?! »

Charlie recula encore en voyant son frère s'avançait vers lui, le serpent dans ses mains. « Ah non, ne t'approches pas ! »

Don s'arrêta en remarquant que la phobie de Charlie était plus que sérieuse. « Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre, Charlie. Ce serpent est aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Au vu de son comportement, je suis prêt à parier qu'il est domestiqué. Il devait appartenir à ces gens idiots qui achètent des animaux sauvages sur un coup de tête et les lâchent ensuite dans la nature lorsqu'ils grandissent et se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent plus les garder. C'est une honte. On devrait les enfermer ces gens-là.»

Don secoua la tête en s'éloignant du campement pour relâcher le serpent. « Ce genre de serpent vit en Afrique. Il ne trouvera jamais la chaleur qu'il lui faut ici. Il ne survivra pas longtemps. »

« Il ne va pas revenir ? »

- « Avec le boucan que tu as fait, il n'est pas prêt de revenir s'aventurer par ici. Il a eu aussi peur que toi. Dis-donc, je croyais que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi ?»

Essayant de reprendre un peu de dignité, Charlie revint vers la tente, la tête haute. «C'était une circonstance exceptionnelle. Ça ne compte pas. »

« Ne bouges plus, Charlie ! »

Charlie resta gelé sur place, un pied en suspend. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

- « Ne fait aucun geste brusque. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu me fais peur, Don. »

N'osant pas faire le moindre petit mouvement et essayant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre, Charlie observa dans la crainte Don s'approchait avec prudence.

« Il y a un serpent juste sous ton pied. Ne bouge surtout pas.»

Les cheveux de Charlie se hérissèrent et un frisson glacial parcourut tout son corps. Paniquant de plus belle et oubliant le peu de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à contrôler, il se mit à hurler et partit en courant dans la direction opposée de son frère.

Don éclata de rire en voyant Charlie s'éloigner aussi vite. Il ne l'avait jamais vu courir aussi vite. Sa première pensée était de lui crier de courir encore plus vite pour ne pas que le serpent le rattrape mais il se culpabilisa tout de même de sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Reviens Charlie ! C'est une blague ! Je te promets qu'il n'y a plus de serpent ! »

**NUMB3RS**

Lorsque Alan et oncle Tommy rentrèrent à la maison, après un arrêt chez le poissonnier, tante Betty écoutait les informations à la télévision. Les deux frères déposèrent leur attirail de pêche sur la table et s'approchèrent. A l'écran, un reporter, en direct d'Orlando en Floride, faisait un compte rendu des dégâts occasionné par le passage de l'ouragan Cristobal. A l'arrière plan, les maisons détruites, les poteaux électriques couchés et les arbres déracinés témoignaient de la violence de l'ouragan.

_L'ouragan Cristobal a frappé Orlando cette nuit, à onze heures, heure locale. Son œil est large de quarante kilomètres et ses vents ont atteints les 280 km/h ! Au large, des vagues de 11 mètres ont pu être observées. C'est l'ouragan le plus meurtrier que la Floride ait jamais connu. A l'heure où je vous parle, le bilan indicatif des victimes fait part de plus de trois cents personnes décédées, la plupart noyée sous les trompes d'eau. Il y aurait au moins plus de deux milles personnes sinistrées. Ces dernières sont en ce moment hébergées dans des centres et foyers d'accueil mis en place dans les villes et Etats voisins. C'est un bilan évidemment très lourd mais qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus important si les pouvoirs publics n'avaient pas procédés à une évacuation toute la journée d'hier. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde n'a pas pu être évacué à temps._

Tante Betty haleta en portant sa main à sa bouche : « C'est horrible. Ces pauvres gens ont tout perdu. Pourquoi la nature est-elle aussi cruelle ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse satisfaisante à offrir, Alan et oncle Tommy gardèrent le silence et retournèrent leur attention sur le reporter qui peinait à rester dans le champ de la caméra à cause des bourrasques de vent qui étaient encore très fortes.

_C'est la désolation ici. Orlando est une petite ville. Elle n'est pas préparée à faire face à un ouragan d'une telle ampleur. Les forces de police sont dépassées par l'événement et des pillards profitent de cette désorganisation. _

- « Il faut toujours que des imbéciles profitent du malheur des autres ! » Grommela oncle Tommy, écœuré.

_Les services de secours des villes voisines arrivent en renfort. Ils devraient être ici en fin de matinée._

Le reporter s'arrêta de parler un instant pour écouter par le biais de son oreillette la question posée par le présentateur du journal télévisé.

_Non, l'ouragan ne perd pas en intensité. Bien au contraire, il ne fait que se renforcer et se dirige vers le Nord. Selon les météorologues, il devrait toucher les côtes de la Caroline du Sud dans la nuit. Toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis est en état d'alerte maximale. _

- « Vous pensez que l'on doit s'inquiéter ? » Demanda Alan en pensant à ses garçons là-haut dans la montagne.

Tante Betty et oncle Tommy ne surent pas quoi répondre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu d'ouragan dans le Maine mais cet ouragan Cristobal ne cessait de contredire toutes les prévisions. Tante Betty repensa au vieux Grissom et à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- « L'autre jour, chez Rosie, le vieux Grissom disait qu'un ouragan allait s'abattre sur Cap Clare. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toute sa tête mais d'après ce qu'ils disent aux informations, je me pose des questions. »

« Le vieux Grissom est un fou. Nous ne devons pas accorder trop de crédit à ce qu'il raconte, » bougonna Tommy en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Alan, pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter. Nous allons surveiller la météo et s'il s'avère que l'ouragan s'approche de nous, alors nous avertirons Donnie et Charlie pour qu'ils reviennent. »

Alan regarda pensivement la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Mont Chester. Après un petit instant de réflexion, il acquiesça : « Tu as raison. Pour l'instant, rien ne nous dit que nous sommes effectivement menacés. Mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'ils auront assez de signal pour que nous puissions les joindre. »

_A suivre _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

En deux jours, l'ouragan Cristobal avait longé la côté Est, occasionnant sur son passage des dégâts considérables. Il était désormais au large des côtes du Maine. Alan avait passé les deux derniers jours à regarder la chaîne météo et à écouter les informations nationales et locales. A la télévision, les images montraient la lente avancée de la masse. Les vents dépassaient les 260 km/h. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Cristobal allait s'abattre sur Cap Clare. Il était annoncé pour demain, dans la soirée.

Alan n'avait cessé d'essayer de joindre ses fils mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir un réseau. Il regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que la nuit venait de tomber. Il allait devoir attendre demain pour essayer de les contacter à nouveau. A supposer même qu'il réussisse à leur parler maintenant, c'était trop dangereux qu'ils redescendent dans le noir, à la seule lumière des lampes torches. Le mieux était de les laisser dormir et qu'ils redescendent demain tranquillement. Avec une appréhension au creux de son estomac, Alan éteignit la télévision et alla se coucher. Demain, à la première heure, il fallait absolument qu'il joigne Don et Charlie.

**NUMB3RS**

Le lendemain matin, le froid réveilla Don. Il bailla en s'étirant, cognant au passage la lampe torche dont se servait Charlie avant de se coucher pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'invités indésirables dans son sac de couchage. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était encore tôt. Voyant que son frère dormait encore et n'ayant aucune envie de se lever pour le moment, Don roula sur son côté et remonta les couvertures au-dessus de ses épaules avec l'intention de dormir encore une heure mais son téléphone n'était pas de cet avis. Il grogna et sortit de son sac de couchage. La différence de température le faisant frissonner, il enfila à la hâte un pull chaud et chercha son téléphone dans le tas de vêtement à l'entrée de la tente. Ne se souvenant plus dans quel pantalon il se trouvait, Don mit un certain temps avant de le dénicher. D'ici là, la sonnerie avait cessé. La fonction d'appel en absence l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de son père. Il regarda derrière lui et constata que la sonnerie et tout son ramdam pour trouver son portable n'avaient pas réveillé Charlie. _Ouah ! Papa ne plaisantait pas. Il dort comme un mort._

Don se bagarra avec la fermeture éclaire récalcitrante de la tente avant de réussir à sortir avec toute une litanie de jurons s'échappant de sa bouche. _Si maman m'entendait__… _Il regarda l'écran du téléphone et vit que le signal était très faible. A la recherche d'une meilleure réception, il brandit l'appareil vers le ciel et essaya plusieurs emplacements sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe sur le rocher. _Trois bâtons. Il faudra bien que ça suffise._ Alan répondit avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

« Papa, c'est Don. Tu m'as appelé ?»

« Donnie ! Je suis soulagé…t'entendre. J'ai essayé…sieurs fois…joindre. »

« J'ai une mauvaise réception papa. J'ai dû mal à t'entendre.»

« Don…ouragan arrive…sur nous. Vous devez rentrer…prudent. »

« Un ouragan ?! Tu es sûr ?! »

« Oui…météo…annoncé…dans la soirée. »

Don regarda au loin vers l'océan et s'aperçut que le temps était en effet menaçant, beaucoup plus que ces deux derniers jours.

« D'accord, papa, je te crois. On remballe et on redescend. Si tout va bien, nous devrions être rentrés en fin d'après-midi. »

« Faites…attention

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons prudents. Bye »

« A ce soir, Donnie. »

Don rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et revint vers la tente. Charlie en sortait en se frottant le visage.

- « Charlie, je viens d'avoir papa au téléphone. »

« Tu as eu un signal ? » Demanda Charlie, étonné.

« Oui, mais très faible. Nous devons rentrer. Un ouragan arrive droit sur nous. »

« Un ouragan ? Ici ? Dans le Maine ?»

« Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, oui, ici, dans le Maine. »

« Mais enfin, est-ce que tu réalises que statistiquement, les chances pour qu'un oura… »

- « S'il te plaît, Charlie, épargnes-moi tes maths. Il n'est que sept heures du matin. Si papa dit que nous devons rentrer, alors nous rentrons. Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai beaucoup plus foi en lui qu'en tes statistiques. »

Charlie soupira de déception. Il était très déçu que ce petit voyage campant avec son frère n'ait duré que deux jours seulement. Il n'était pas certain que de telles vacances se reproduisent de si tôt. « Bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Rentrons. »

Le regret de Charlie n'échappa pas à Don. Lui aussi était déçu. « Nous aurons d'autres occasions d'aller camper tous les deux, Charlie. » A la mine douteuse de son petit frère, Don continua : « Pour commencer, rien ne nous empêche de revenir ici après le passage de l'ouragan. Et si on ne peut pas…et bien…euh…je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis longtemps, hormis celles-ci, alors j'ai encore beaucoup de jours de congé à prendre. Tiens, si je voulais je pourrais prendre une année entière de vacances. »

Charlie fixa son frère un moment en se demandant s'il était sincère. Décidant qu'il l'était, il présenta son point à Don. « Deal ». Ce dernier fit de même en touchant le poing de Charlie avec le sien : « Deal ».

**NUMB3RS**

Tante Betty attendait devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine le retour d'Alan et de Tommy, avec pour bruit de fond les flashs d'informations diffusés sur la radio locale. Alan et Tommy étaient partis en ville pour assister à la réunion d'information organisée hâtivement par le maire et le shérif dans la salle des fêtes à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Cristobal. Les habitants devaient connaître les mesures de sécurité à respecter et la procédure d'évacuation qui se mettait en place. Betty était restée à la maison au cas où Don et Charlie appelleraient sur le téléphone fixe. Agacée d'entendre la radio ressassait inlassablement les consignes d'alerte, Betty quitta la fenêtre une seconde pour éteindre le poste. Elle les connaissait par cœur à force de les entendre. Lorsqu'elle revint à la fenêtre, le vieux pick-up vert se garait devant la maison.

Oncle Tommy ouvrit la porte d'entrée et hurla le nom de sa femme : « Betty ! »

« Je suis là, Tommy ! »

« Est-ce que les garçons ont appelé ? » Demanda aussitôt Alan lorsque Betty sortit de la cuisine pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Non, mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, Alan. Ne t'en fais pas. Ils seront ici en fin d'après-midi.» Betty essayait de rassurer Alan mais ce dernier ne le sera pas tant que ses fils étaient encore dans la montagne. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit à la réunion ? »

« Le maire et le shérif font évacuer Cap Clare. Pour faciliter l'évacuation, le maire a fait venir des cars de la capitale. Ils attendent sur la grande place. Prépare tes affaires, tu vas prendre l'un d'eux. Il t'emmènera à Augusta où tu seras en sécurité.»

« Et toi et Alan ? »

« Je reste ici. Je garde la maison. Je ne veux pas que l'on soit pillé pendant notre absence. »

« Moi aussi je reste, » continua Alan. « Je veux être là lorsque Don et Charlie arriveront. Et je ne veux pas que Tommy soit seul si jamais il y a des pillards. »

Tommy se tourna vers son frère et la tonalité qu'il employa indiqua à Betty que ce n'était pas la première fois que son mari essayait de convaincre Alan. « Non, Alan, je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. C'est trop dangereux. L'interdiction de circuler est fixée à 18 heures. Les garçons devraient être revenus et dès qu'ils seront là, je veux que tu prennes le pick-up et que vous partiez tous les trois à Augusta où vous rejoindrez Betty. Tu prendras la vieille route six. Je suis certain qu'elle ne sera pas encombrée, contrairement à la nationale. »

« Non, je reste avec toi. Donnie et Charlie partiront que tous les deux. »

« Alan… »

« Non Tommy ! Imagines que tu te blesses, comment tu feras tout seul ici, avec personne à des kilomètres à la ronde pour te secourir ?! Et s'il y a des pillards, tu crois vraiment que tu seras en mesure de leur tenir tête si tu es seul ?! Je ne crois pas ! »

« Ce que tu peux être têtu ! »

Voyant que les deux frères allaient se chamailler, Betty intervint : « Thomas Eppes ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer le héros ! Tu ne resteras pas tout seul dans cette maison ! Et toi, Alan Eppes ! Il est aussi hors de question que tu restes ici ! Je vais vous dire, moi, ce que l'on va faire ! Primo, nous allons sécuriser la maison. Secundo, nous allons attendre l'arrivée des garçons. Tertio,… »

« Non Betty ! Tu vas monter dans le car et… »

- « Ne m'interromps pas, Thomas ! Tertio, nous allons TOUS prendre la route jusqu'à Augusta. Et je dis bien TOUS ! Sans exception ! Je n'en ai rien à faire, moi, des pillards ! Ils peuvent prendre tous ce qu'ils veulent ici, ça ne m'inquiètes pas ! » Betty, rouge de colère, fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle : « Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que ma famille soit en sécurité ! On peut toujours remplacer les objets mais pas les personnes qu'on aime ! »

Betty tourna les talons aux deux frères et quitta la pièce. Tommy et Alan s'échangèrent des regards choqués. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Betty aussi furieuse, pas même lorsqu'ils avaient cassés par inadvertance son beau service en porcelaine qui appartenait à sa famille depuis trois générations. Tante Betty revint quelques instants plus tard, avec des marteaux et une boîte de clous. Elle passa en coup de vent devant Tommy et Alan qui récupéraient toujours de sa colère et sortit de la maison. « Alors vous venez ?! Les planches ne vont pas se clouer aux fenêtres toutes seules ! »

**NUMB3RS**

Don et Charlie descendaient prudemment la pente escarpée, celle-là même qui, deux jours auparavant, avait fait l'objet d'une discorde entre eux. Concentrer sur leur progression, rendue plus difficile par les feuilles caduques qui cachaient les racines d'arbres, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, chacun pensant à l'ouragan qui faisait sentir son arrivée de façon sournoise. Le ciel s'obscurcissait mais il n'y avait pas une brise, pas un insecte, pas un oiseau, pas un bruit. Don et Charlie n'avaient pas d'expérience cyclonique mais ils en savaient assez pour savoir que ce genre de calme exceptionnel, presque terrifiant, précédait toujours une grosse tempête.

Tout à coup, un gros rapace surgit de l'intérieur d'un arbre dans un bruissement de feuilles impressionnant et s'envola en frôlant les têtes de Don et Charlie. Effrayé, Charlie perdit sa concentration et se prit le pied dans une racine d'arbre. Sous le regard horrifié de Don qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière lui, il trébucha en avant et dégringola la pente, s'éraflant au passage les mains en essayant instinctivement de se rattraper aux branches qui croisaient sa route. Sa descente vertigineuse fut stoppée nette par un rocher qu'il heurta violemment dans le dos. Dans un cri d'agonie, il se roula en boule en tenant son genou.

« Charlie ! »

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber lui aussi, Don dévala la pente en ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.

« Charlie ! Réponds-moi Charlie ! »

Charlie entendait les cris paniqués de son frère mais il était trop occupé à essayer de surmonter la douleur dans son dos et son genou pour lui répondre. Dans un dérapage remarquablement contrôlé, Don s'agenouilla à côté de Charlie et y chercha toute trace de blessure. Il laissa ses mains planées au-dessus de son corps, ne le touchant pas de peur de lui provoquer plus de douleur.

- « Dis-moi où tu as mal.»

« Mon genou, je crois qu'il s'est déboîté,» parvint à répondre Charlie en grinçant les dents. « Et mon dos. Oh Don, ça fait un mal de chien ! »

« Respires calmement. Inspires et expires. »

Don inspira et expira pour que son frère suive son exemple et bientôt la respiration de ce dernier devint plus calme et régulière.

« Voilà c'est bien. Continue. Inspires et expires. »

Constatant que Charlie avait repris un semblant de contrôle de sa respiration et de sa douleur, Don l'aida à enlever avec précaution son sac à dos et l'incita à s'allonger sur le dos. Il retira ses mains de son genou afin qu'il puisse remonter son pantalon.

- « Je suis désolé, Charlie, je ne veux pas te faire mal mais je dois examiner ta jambe. »

- « Je sais, Don. T'inquiètes pas, continues. »

Don palpa la jambe de Charlie, grimaçant en entendant ses sifflements de douleur aiguë.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit une entorse, p'tit frère. »

Charlie tapa le sol avec son poing, se réprimandant pour sa faute d'inattention. « Ce que je peux être bête ! Don, je vais nous ralentir et l'ouragan sera bientôt là ! »

« Ça va, calmes-toi. Nous avons encore plusieurs heures devant nous. Et puis le vent ne sera pas aussi fort que si nous étions sur la côte. »

« Peut-être mais il le sera quand même beaucoup trop à mon goût. Ecoutes, tu devrais me laisser ici et te mettre à l'abri.»

« Tu veux bien arrêter d'être stupide, Charlie ?! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser là, tout seul ! Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure opinion de moi ! »

Tu ne comprends pas, Don. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi, surtout à cause de mon idiotie.»

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu te blesses plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! On reste ensemble ! Ne discute pas. Je te ramène à la maison, même si je dois te porter.»

« Je suis trop lourd pour que tu puisses me porter. Je sais que tu es fort mais quand même, tu n'es pas Hercule.»

« Hercule, c'est une mauviette à côté de moi.»

Charlie sourit tendrement en regardant le visage très sérieux de son frère. Don ne plaisantait certainement pas.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?»

- « Pour rien…Merci. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. » Grommela Don. « Maintenant reposes-toi et essaies de reprendre des forces le temps que je prenne soin de ton genou. Je regarderai ton dos après. Je vais essayer d'être aussi doux que possible mais tu risques quand même d'avoir mal.»

« Ne t'en fais pas. Fais-vite, je crois que le vent se monte. »

Don sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et refroidit la blessure pour diminuer l'inflammation. Puis il immobilisa le genou par un bandage modérément serré. Don jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage de son frère et sourit avec fierté. Il était évident que Charlie souffrait mais il s'efforçait de rester stoïque pour ne pas rendre leur situation encore plus pénible. Pour finir, Don ramassa deux grosses branches avec lesquelles il fabriqua une attelle de fortune en vue d'immobiliser au maximum la jambe blessée.

« Je ne peux pas faire mieux, Charlie, » regretta Don en vérifiant que l'attelle tenait bien. «Je n'ai pas pensé à emmener de pommade anti-inflammatoire mais j'ai du paracétamol dans mon sac..»

Don fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de la trousse de secours tandis que Charlie contemplait l'œuvre de son frère.

« Dis-donc, tu es sacrément doué. Remarque, je ne suis pas étonné. Tu es la personne la plus débrouillarde et futée que je connaisse. Tu sais toujours te sortir de n'importe quelle situation. »

« Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul. »

La tonalité de Don n'était ni brusque ni teinté de reproches amères mais Charlie avait tout de même bien perçu la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Don lui donna une gélule et lui remit la bouteille d'eau.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça devrais te soulager un peu. »

Don attendit que son frère avale le médicament avant d'examiner son dos. « Je veux regarder ton dos. Tu peux te tourner ? »

« Si tu m'aides, oui.»

Don aida son frère à rouler sur son côté et souleva sa veste et son pull. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'énorme hématome couvrir tout le bas du dos.

« Tu as un gros hématome. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part refroidir ton dos comme je l'ai fait avec ton genou mais je voudrais économiser l'eau. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Don, ça ira. Il vaut mieux que nous gardions l'eau. Nous allons en avoir besoin. »

Don aida de nouveau son frère à se mettre sur le dos et lui passa un antiseptique ainsi que des pansements pour qu'il soigne ses mains.

« Tu vas y arriver tout seul ? »

Au signe d'acquiescement de Charlie, Don le laissa faire et vérifia la réception sur son téléphone. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il n'y en avait pas. Supposant que Cap Clare et les ports avoisinants étaient en train d'être évacués, il pensa que même s'il y avait une réception, il était peu probable qu'ils soient secourus rapidement. Ce ne sont que de très petites villes si bien que les services de secours avaient un personnel restreint. Deux randonneurs n'étaient certainement pas leur préoccupation première. Néanmoins, s'il y avait un signal, il aurait pu appeler les gardes forestiers. Don espéra que son père, sa tante et son oncle n'avaient pas dans l'idée de rester à la maison pour attendre leur retour. Maintenant que Charlie était blessé, il doutait qu'ils puissent rentrer à temps. Ils allaient certainement devoir trouver un abri quelque part. Mais où ? Don cacha son inquiétude à son frère et entreprit de vider les deux sacs à dos en jetant des coups d'œil sur Charlie pour voir s'il s'en sortait avec les pansements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider à marcher et porter les deux sacs en même temps, alors nous allons devoir nous séparer de certaines de nos affaires afin de n'avoir plus qu'un seul sac. Nous allons garder que ce qui est nécessaire. »

- « Je suis vraiment désolé, Don. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. »

- « Arrêtes de faire des excuses. C'est le rapace le fautif. Moi aussi il m'a surpris. » Don ferma le sac et vérifia les mains de son frère. «C'est du bon travail, Charlie. Bien, si tu es prêt, allons-y. »

Don enfila le sac à dos et aida Charlie à se lever. Etourdi par le mouvement, Charlie vacilla. Don lui laissa le temps de récupérer son équilibre en l'affermissant par la taille. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, » souffla Charlie.

Don laissa un bras autour de la taille de son frère et enroula le bras de ce dernier autour de ses épaules.

« Reposes-toi sur moi et évite de poser ton pied par terre. Nous ferons des pauses.»

- « Non, pas de pauses. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

« Nous ferons des pauses, » répéta Don sur un ton ferme, non ouvert à la discussion. « Je ne veux pas aggraver tes blessures.»

Certain que son frère était prêt, Don resserra sa prise sur lui et ils commencèrent à avancer d'un pas lent. Beaucoup trop lent au goût de Charlie. Sentant les premières gouttes de pluie, il essaya d'accélérer le pas en boitillant plus vite mais Don l'arrêta aussitôt. Maudissant une centième fois sa chute, Charlie se montra plus docile, ne voulant pas créer plus de difficultés pour son frère.

_A suivre _

****


	6. Chapter 6

_Lecteurs de la Réunion, bienvenue ! _

**Chapitre 6 : **

Les trombes d'eau et les bourrasques de vent violentes ralentissaient considérablement l'avancée de Don et Charlie. Don tenait son frère avec une poignée de fer mais il sentait que ses forces diminuaient à force de lutter contre le vent qui les repoussait sans cesse des quelques mètres péniblement gagnés. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'épais rideau de pluie les privait de toute visibilité, les forçant à avancer à l'aveuglette. Le ciel obscurci par les nuages noirs ne jouait pas non plus en leur faveur.

Don jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère et décida qu'il était temps de faire une nouvelle pause. Il fut obligé de crier pour être entendu par-dessus le vacarme produit par l'ouragan.

« Nous allons faire une pause, Charlie !»

L'état de Charlie inquiétait Don. Son frère était épuisé et la fièvre qui était apparue peu de temps après le début de l'ouragan l'affaiblissait. Malgré sa bonne volonté pour ne pas être un fardeau, Charlie ne tenait plus debout, faisant confiance à son frère pour le soutenir. Il se rendait vaguement compte que Don l'aidait à s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre. La pluie qui giflait son visage s'arrêta soudainement. Sa tête reposait même sur quelque chose de doux, bien que mouillé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le comment du pourquoi et s'aperçut que Don le tenait dans ses bras et le recouvrait avec son corps pour le protéger de la pluie. Charlie chuchota « merci » et se permit de fermer les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dormir mais les caresses de son frère sur sa joue avec son pouce étaient si douces et calmantes qu'il glissa dans le sommeil sans même s'en apercevoir.

La pluie glaciale s'abattait de plein fouet sur le dos de Don, faisant augmenter ses tremblements, mais il était déterminé à faire office de mur pour protéger Charlie du froid du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pendant que son frère dormait dans ses bras, Don regarda autour de lui avec l'espoir de voir enfin un abri mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Pas une grotte, pas une cavité dans une falaise, pas même de simples gros rochers au pied desquels ils pourraient s'abriter un tant soit peu du vent. Ils étaient à la merci du déchaînement de la nature, exposés à tous les dangers.

Un craquement familier se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Don n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'était encore un sapin qui se déracinait. Les arbres cédaient les uns après les autres sous la force phénoménale de l'ouragan. Jusqu'à présent, Don et Charlie avaient réussi à les éviter de justesse. Don repéra le sapin qui vacillait. A son inclinaison, il pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas s'abattre sur eux mais Don ne voulait pas pousser leur chance plus loin. Les rafales de vent étaient imprévisibles, allant dans tous les sens et ils étaient beaucoup trop près. Sans ménagement, Don mit ses bras sous les épaules de Charlie pour le lever en même temps qu'il se mettait debout. Il lui présenta ses excuses en entendant ses gémissements de douleur mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être doux. Ils devaient partir, et vite. Charlie se réveilla mais il lui était difficile de sortir de son état de somnolence.

« Don »

« Je suis là, Charlie. Nous devons partir en vitesse.»

Don passa de nouveau le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules en le maintenant par la taille et l'incita à avancer d'un pas rapide mais ils furent vite ralentit par la violence du vent et de la pluie. Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que Don entendit le sapin s'écrasait derrière eux dans un fracas de branches saisissant. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que l'arbre n'était pas tombé loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Don n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter pour son instinct infaillible. Un autre craquement se faisait entendre, beaucoup plus fort et surtout beaucoup plus proche. Même Charlie l'entendait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Don ne répondit pas, occupé à rechercher à travers le rideau de pluie quel arbre était sur le point de tomber. Le craquement s'intensifiait. La menace était réelle. Don eut soudainement une sueur froide. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Devant, à trois mètres, un énorme sapin se penchait dangereusement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une ultime bourrasque le déracina complètement et Don n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour agir. Sachant qu'ils étaient perdu tous les deux s'il continuait à porter son frère, Don tenta le tout pour le tout pour au moins sauver Charlie. Il poussa son frère de toutes ses forces sur le côté en espérant qu'il dégringolerait le ravin sans trop se faire mal. Don voulut le suivre mais son pied dérapa dans la boue et il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, ni de rouler sur le côté, ni même de se protéger la tête avec ses bras. La chute vertigineuse du sapin ne lui laissa aucune chance. Son énorme tronc écrasa Don, l'envoyant dans un monde de douleurs intenses. Il hurla dans l'agonie, sa vision se noircissait mais il combattait pour rester éveiller, voulant savoir où était Charlie. Le sapin le goupillait fermement à terre, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement à part soulever sa tête. Mais ce mouvement était trop pour lui. Don perdit conscience avant même que sa tête retouche le sol.

_A suivre _


	7. Chapter 7

_Petite explication pour comprendre le chapitre :_

_Un ouragan a trois parties distinctes dont l'œil et le mur. La troisième partie sont les bandes spirales de pluie._

_L'œil, c'est le centre du cyclone. C'est l'endroit où les vents se calment, la pluie s'arrête et le ciel se dégage. S'il fait jour, il est possible de voir le soleil et s'il fait nuit, on voit les étoiles. Puis tout recommence. C'est le mur de l'œil. Le vent change de direction et se déchaîne de nouveau. _

_C'est dans le mur de l'œil que la pluie et les vents sont les plus forts. Le mur de l'œil, c'est donc ce qui se passe avant et après l'œil en lui-même. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

_Encore_

C'était la première pensée de Charlie lorsqu'il claqua dans un arbre après avoir dévaler le ravin. Il était sonné et sa tête tournait comme s'il venait de faire un tour dans une montagne russe. Il ferma les yeux pour faire passer le tournis et les rouvrit prudemment un petit instant plus tard. D'abord un œil, puis l'autre. Les papillons ne dansaient plus devant ses yeux et le monde avait cessé de tourner mais Charlie resta prudent dans ses mouvements. La nausée n'était pas loin.

Il leva la tête pour voir où il était mais elle était si lourde qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Il porta sa main à son front et gémit en touchant sa peau brûlante de fièvre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être malade. Il roula sur son côté et se redressa à l'aide de son coude. Des palpitations perçantes dans sa jambe, combinées à des élancements dans son dos, le firent haleter de douleur. Sa chute avait certainement aggravé ses blessures. Il regarda sa jambe et s'aperçut que l'attelle s'était détachée pendant sa dégringolade. Son pantalon était déchiré, laissant apparaitre plusieurs coupures, plus ou moins profondes, mais sans gravité. Sa jambe droite aussi était endolorie mais elle était en meilleure état que sa jambe gauche.

Charlie essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé mais son esprit était alors si brumeux qu'il se rappelait de très peu de chose. Il était dans les bras de Don, puis son frère l'avait forcé à se mettre debout. Ensuite il avait entendu un gros bruit, une sorte de craquement et...et il avait roulait jusqu'au bas du ravin.

_Don ?_

Charlie chercha son frère du regard mais Don n'était nulle part en vue. Le vent s'arrêta brusquement. Charlie resta fasciné un instant. Il ne soufflait plus qu'une brise légère et la pluie s'était arrêtée. Les nuages se dispersèrent et Charlie put voir que le crépuscule était tombé. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Mais ce nouveau calme soudain était trompeur. L'ouragan n'était pas fini. Ils étaient dans son œil.

« Don ! »

Charlie balaya une nouvelle fois du regard les alentours mais il ne voyait toujours pas son frère. Un sentiment de crainte prit forme au creux de son estomac. « Don ! » Son sentiment de crainte s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il appelait son frère et qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Il regarda le haut du ravin. Son frère était sûrement là-haut. Soit il ne l'entendait pas, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose qui l'empêchait de répondre. Refusant d'admettre cette possibilité, Charlie commença à ramper en continuant à appeler son frère.

« Don ! »

**NUMB3RS**

Un autre claquement fort sur le toit fit sursauter Alan et Betty, dans la cuisine. Chaque claquement leur envoyait une secousse d'appréhension pour Don et Charlie qui n'étaient pas rentré et n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle. Cet après-midi, ne voyant pas revenir ses garçons, Alan avait décidé de rester. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être en sécurité en ne sachant pas si ses fils l'étaient aussi. Il avait essayé de convaincre Betty et Tommy de partir mais ces derniers étaient tout autant décidés que lui à rester. Il était hors de question de laisser Alan seul et hors de question de s'en aller alors qu'ils ne savaient pas où étaient leurs neveux et s'ils allaient bien.

Ils avaient passés l'après-midi à préparer l'arrivée du cyclone. Ils avaient fermés les volets, clouer des planches de contreplaqué aux baies vitrées, démonter l'antenne de télévision et avaient fait le tour de la maison pour ramasser les divers objets qui traînaient. L'ouragan était arrivé à 19 heures, forçant Alan, Betty et Tommy à se réfugier dans la maison. Depuis, de multiples bruits sinistres se faisaient entendre. C'étaient des grognements sourds, des hurlements lugubres et des craquements de bois. Il n'y avait plus de courant électrique, ni de téléphone, ni d'eau. Ils devaient se servir des lampes de poche et de vieilles lampes à pétrole pour s'éclairer.

Betty avait mis des piles dans le poste de radio mais elle avait beau le triturer dans tous les sens, ils ne recevaient plus rien et, de toute façon, toutes les émissions étaient interrompues. Ils étaient totalement coupés du monde extérieur. A côté d'elle, Alan était posté devant la fenêtre de la cuisine et observait à travers les persiennes le déchaînement de l'ouragan. Il n'avait pas quitté son poste une seule seconde. Si Don et Charlie arrivaient, c'était par cette fenêtre qu'il les verrait et il n'avait pas l'intention de les louper même en sachant que les apercevoir maintenant était un espoir irrationnel. Ils avaient certainement trouvé un abri et attendaient la fin de l'ouragan pour rentrer. C'est ce que Betty et Tommy ne cessaient de lui répéter mais en dépit de leurs paroles rassurantes, l'instinct paternel d'Alan lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient.

« Alan ! Betty ! Venez vite ! »

A l'appel au secours de son frère, Alan quitta à contre cœur son poste d'observation et courut dans la salle de séjour, croyant avoir affaire à une ouverture à colmater. Mais c'était pire. Tommy était en train de pousser désespérément le divan contre la baie vitrée. Celle-ci était protégée par les planches de contreplaqué mais deux d'entre elles avaient cédées. Le vent gonflait la baie, l'arrondissant dangereusement vers l'intérieur. Alan eut l'impression qu'une armée donnait l'assaut à la maison et tentait de forcer l'entrée. Pendant qu'il aidait son frère à pousser le divan, Alan s'aperçut que l'eau entrait dans la maison. Le vent projetait la pluie par les interstices de la fenêtre. Quelques gouttes lui arrivèrent au visage. Il les goutta par mégarde. L'eau était salée, c'était de l'eau de mer. Tandis que Betty alla chercher des seaux, Alan et Tommy réussirent à positionner le divan contre la baie vitrée. Ils respirèrent de soulagement en voyant que la fenêtre, bloquée par le divan, s'arrondissait de façon moins spectaculaire. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'allait pas exploser sous la fureur du vent. Ils remplirent quatre seaux en moins de cinq minutes. Puis, brusquement, le vent s'arrêta.

Alan, Betty et Tommy restèrent ébahis. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. C'était le calme complet.

« C'est l'œil, » expliqua oncle Tommy.

Alan et Betty se contentèrent de répondre en hochant la tête, secoués par les événements. En silence, ils sortirent tous les trois pour inspecter l'étendue des dégâts. La plupart des arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles, et même leurs branches. Des plaques de tôles et de bois, ainsi que des câbles jonchaient le sol. Le jardin de Betty était défiguré, les fleurs étaient arrachés, les parterres n'étaient plus que des bassins de boue. La maison avait bien tenu le choc du premier mur. Seuls quelques volets s'étaient arrachés et des bardeaux de la toiture s'étaient envolés. Les dommages étaient minimes mais ils fragilisaient la maison. Désormais les fenêtres n'étaient plus protégés contre le vent et plus les bardeaux s'envolaient, plus il y avait de chance que le toit cède sous l'impact du deuxième mur de l'ouragan.

Alan regarda en direction du Mont Chester. Il avait une énorme envie de profiter de l'œil pour s'y rendre. Mais l'œil n'allait pas s'éterniser. Il ne gagnera rien à tenter le diable, sinon de risquer de se blesser et de ne plus pouvoir aller chercher ses garçons. Tante Betty et oncle Tommy se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour alléger le souci d'Alan. Eux aussi s'inquiétaient pour Donnie et Charlie mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux tant que l'ouragan ne sera pas totalement passer. Betty prit le bras d'Alan avec douceur et lui frotta le dos en guise de consolation :

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, Alan. »

« J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi, Betty, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose.»

Aussi subitement qu'il était tombé, le vent recommença à souffler. Oncle Tommy posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère : « Si après l'ouragan, nous ne les voyons toujours pas revenir, nous irons voir les gardes forestiers et nous les chercheront avec eux. Mais, comme Betty, je suis certain qu'ils vont bien et sont en sécurité quelque part. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de retourner à l'intérieur et attendre la fin du cyclone.»

Remarquant qu'Alan continuait à fixer la montagne sans bouger et se demandant s'il l'avait entendu, Tommy laissa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et fit un signe à sa femme. Celle-ci serra le bras d'Alan et l'incita à marcher vers la maison. A l'instant même où ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, les vents se déchaînèrent à nouveau, encore plus violemment que précédemment.

**NUMB3RS**

Lorsque Charlie atteignit le haut du ravin, il fut choqué de voir que les grands sapins imposants et robustes, à l'allure indestructible, s'étaient renversé comme des châteaux de cartes. C'était un vrai spectacle de désolation mais Charlie ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait trouver son frère avant le retour des rafales.

« Don !...Don, où es-tu ! »

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse et ne voyant pas grand chose de sa position assise, Charlie se leva en prenant appui sur le tronc d'un arbre qui avait résisté au mur de l'ouragan. « Don ! » La pensée que son frère pouvait être emprisonné sous l'un des sapins ne lui vint pas à l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il repère quelque chose de bleu sous un fatras de branches. Il eut un haut le cœur. Le parka de Don était de la même couleur. Le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, il boitilla en refusant la vérité. _Ce n'est pas Don. Ce n'est pas Don. Ce n'est pas Don._Mais plus il approchait, plus ce quelque chose de bleu prenait la forme d'un corps humain. Il continua à nier l'évidence jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les cheveux noirs en épis de Don. Charlie s'arrêta net. Son sang tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le corps inerte qui se trouvait sous l'amoncellement de branches était celui de son frère. Il comprit subitement que le craquement qu'il avait entendu était le déracinement du sapin qui écrasait son frère et que Don s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. _Oh Donnie._

Charlie se laissa tomber fortement sur sa jambe non blessée en ignorant les protestations de ses blessures et dégagea à la hâte les branches_. _Don était sur le ventre. Le tronc comprimait son dos et ses jambes. Ne sachant pas où le toucher, Charlie posa doucement sa main sur le dos de sa tête.

- « Je suis là, Donnie. Tu m'entends ? Donnie ?»

Le silence complet de Don effrayait Charlie. D'une main précaire, il rechercha une impulsion dans son cou. Il en sentit une sous ses doigts mais son cœur battait tellement fort que ce qu'il sentait pouvait très bien être sa propre impulsion.

- « Don, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi. »

Angoissé par le manque de réponse de son frère, une larme coula le long de la joue de Charlie. «Aller, Don, réveilles-toi.» Une brise de vent fraîche lui rappela que l'œil n'allait pas durer éternellement. Charlie respira profondément en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse mais en raison de sa fièvre, son cerveau tournait lentement. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Bouger le tronc était inenvisageable. Pas sans aide. Mais où pouvait-il trouver de l'aide ? Ils étaient seuls dans cette montagne. Même s'il n'était pas blessé et malade, il doutait de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un avant que l'ouragan reprenne. Et il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Don seul.

Son regard se posa sur le sac à dos. Il pouvait déjà commencer par ça. Charlie retira son couteau suisse de sa poche et coupa les bretelles pour l'enlever de son frère. Pendant qu'il coupait, une piscine de sang sous Don attira son attention. Il décala le sac à dos pour voir d'où venait le sang. En découvrant sa source, Charlie porta sa main à sa bouche pour refoulée sa nausée. Une branche pointue s'était empalée dans le corps de son frère. _Mon dieu, quelle horreur !_ Il se dépêcha de retirer le sac et examina la blessure. L'entaille était profonde au vu de la quantité de sang que Don perdait. Charlie espéra qu'aucun organe vital n'était touché mais d'après l'angle de la branche, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que le rein soit atteint. _Oh Donnie_.

La tentation était grande d'essayer d'enlever la branche mais Charlie la laissa en place. S'il l'enlevait, Don perdrait plus de sang et il risquerait de faire plus de dégâts. Charlie retira une chemise du sac et la déchira en lambeaux. Il entoura la blessure avec ces derniers afin de diminuer la perte de sang. Il fut obligé d'appuyer pour que le tissu tienne en place. Cette action eut pour effet de faire réagir Don.

- « Don ! Don, tu es avec moi ? »

Don sanglota faiblement de douleur mais ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu'il se réveillait. Charlie se déplaça afin d'être à hauteur d'œil avec lui et l'encouragea : « Je suis là, Donnie. Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux ? » Don gémit une nouvelle fois mais n'ouvrit toujours pas ses yeux. En entendant ses gémissements et en imaginant les terribles douleurs que son frère ressentirait s'il était éveillé, Charlie changea d'avis. « D'accord Don, reposes-toi. Ça va aller, je suis là.» Don redevint silencieux. Charlie ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou être soulagé par son état d'inconscience.

Charlie leva la tête vers le ciel. Les nuages revenaient et les gouttes de pluie recommençaient à tomber.

« …'lie »

La voix de Don étonna Charlie mais le chuchotement était si doux qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment entendu.

« Ch…'lie »

« Don ? »

Charlie se pencha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu du visage de son frère et vit que ses paupières flottaient. En balayant son front avec son pouce dans un mouvement calmant, il attendit patiemment que Don ouvre ses yeux. Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et après quelques secondes d'efforts, elles laissèrent apparaître des yeux noirs vitreux. Don clignota plusieurs fois avant de se focaliser sur son petit frère.

«…'lie »

- « Je suis là, Donnie. »

Don grimaça en sentant un énorme poids sur son dos et ses jambes, ainsi qu'une douleur pointue dans son côté gauche.

« …mal. Qu'est-ce…qui…passé ? »

« Un sapin est tombé sur toi. Tu es coincé. Et… » Charlie regarda la branche enfoncée dans le corps de son frère et déglutit sa salive avant de continuer : « Et une branche est plantée dans ton côté gauche. »

« …mauvais ? »

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil sur les tissus de chemise qui faisaient office de bandage. Ils étaient entièrement recouverts de sang, au point qu'il était impossible de deviner de quelle couleur était la chemise. Le débit avait diminué mais il continuait toujours. La tête de Don était tournée du côté opposée de la blessure si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Charlie secoua la tête en mentant : « Non. Non, ce n'est pas mauvais. Ce n'est pas profond. Tu perds du sang mais pas assez pour s'alarmer. Je l'ai arrêté avec une chemise. Tu saignes presque plus. »

« ...'kay »»

Des images de l'accident lui revenant peu à peu en mémoire, Don se rappela avoir poussé son frère dans le ravin avant d'être écrasé par l'arbre. Il voulut atteindre sa main mais il fut aussitôt arrêter par un flash de douleur aiguë parcourant son corps. Son cri fit frissonner Charlie. Ce dernier s'empressa de reposer la main de Don à terre et ne la lâcha pas.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger, Donnie. Essaie de rester le plus immobile possible et laisses-moi m'occuper de toi, d'accord ? »

Entre deux souffles, Don répondit à la question par une autre question : « Tu vas…bien ? Pas…blessé plus en…dévalant le ravin ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis juste un peu endolori. A part quelques élancements dans ma jambe et mon dos, je vais bien.»

« …vrai ? »

_Ma jambe est un massacre, mon dos est en bouilli, j'ai l'impression d'être en feu alors que je frissonne de froid. Et je suis épuisé comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. _« Oui, Donnie. C'est vrai. »

Même dans son état, Don pouvait très bien lire sur le visage de son frère que c'était un mensonge. Les gouttes de pluie se transformèrent en une véritable averse, rappelant à l'ordre les deux frères.

« Tu devrais…te mettre...en sécurité quelque part…avant que le vent se remette…à souffler.»

« Je reste avec toi. »

«Charlie… »

« Non Don ! Je ne te laisse pas.»

« Je…ne m'échapperai pas…Je le jure. »

- « Très drôle, Don. Vraiment très drôle. Tu as fais l'école du rire ? » Maugréa Charlie, n'appréciant pas l'humour noir de son frère même si d'un certain côté il appréciait sa tentative pour alléger l'humeur.

Charlie remonta le col du parka de Don jusqu'à ses oreilles et fit de même avec le sien avant d'imiter ce que son frère avait fait plus tôt pour lui. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et se positionna de façon à ce que Don soit protégé le plus possible du vent et de la pluie tout en veillant à ne pas toucher la branche. Don voulait protester mais il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même tenir tête à son petit frère. Charlie posa sa tête sur celle de Don et se servit de ses bras comme rempart en espérant que ce sera suffisant. Il pria silencieusement pour que le deuxième mur de l'ouragan dure moins longtemps et soit moins violent que le premier.

_A suivre _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Les dernières rafales s'abattirent et les derniers hurlements du vent se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que le silence reprenne une nouvelle fois ses droits, seulement perturbé par quelques bruissements de feuilles et autres bruits divers. Charlie attendit quelques instants après le début de l'accalmie pour glisser lentement de son frère. Il regarda immédiatement la branche. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais le sang avait recommencé à couler. Il allait devoir changer le bandage même si cela ne se fera pas sans souffrance pour Don.

« Don, tu es toujours avec moi ?»

Don avait les yeux fermés mais il les ouvrit à l'appel de son nom. . Même dans la pénombre de la nuit, la douleur était péniblement évidente sur son visage.

« Je suis là…finit ? »

« Oui, l'ouragan est passé. J'espère que c'est le premier et le dernier cyclone que j'ai à connaître de toute ma vie. »

« Moi aussi. »

Si la douleur était évidente sur le visage de Don, elle l'était aussi sur celui de Charlie. Don l'étudia des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient collés sur son front, et ce n'était certainement pas seulement à cause de la pluie.

« Charlie…dans le sac…il y a ce qu'il faut pour ta fièvre. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

« Tu es malade. » Don finit son inspection et s'aperçut que Charlie n'avait plus son attelle et qu'il ne ménageait pas sa jambe. « Ta jambe…fait attention. Mets-là au repos. »

Occupé à confectionner des lambeaux avec le reste de la chemise, Charlie écoutait son frère d'une oreille distraite. Pour le moment, sa jambe était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Voyant qu'il faisait la sourde oreille, Don insista :

- « Charlie...tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, Don, je t'écoutes mais je veux d'abord m'occuper de toi. »

- « Tu ne peux pas faire…grand-chose pour moi… Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses bouger le tronc tout seul. »

Charlie essuya la sueur sur son front. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il avait mal. Il était fatigué. Il frissonnait. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il n'avait plus de force. Il ne pensait pas clairement et, cerise sur le gâteau, il se sentait impuissant. Son frère souffrait le martyre et il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout cela commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. Fichue idée d'aller camper. Fichu ouragan. Fichu sapin. Et fichue chemise qui ne voulait pas se déchirer !

- « Charlie…»

« Tu veux bien me laisser faire ! Je te promets de prendre soin de moi mais il faut absolument que j'arrête ta perte de sang avant ! C'est beaucoup plus urgent ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas saigner à mort ! Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais !»

Dans un geste d'énervement et de démission, Charlie jeta la chemise à terre et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il prit de profondes respirations pour essayer de se calmer. S'énerver n'allait pas arranger leur situation, bien au contraire. Don avait besoin d'une personne calme et sécurisante à ses côtés.

- « Excuses-moi, Don, je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais je me sens tellement inutile. Je suis là à te regarder souffrir et je ne peux rien faire !»

Le jeune génie s'attendait à ce que Don joue sa carte de grand frère, comme il le faisait toujours, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser mais, au lieu de cela, Don le fixait silencieusement avec une expression illisible dans son regard. Don savait que son état était préoccupant. Il le savait déjà lorsqu'il avait demandé à Charlie si ses blessures étaient mauvaises. La douleur était si puissante qu'il ne fallait pas être médecin pour savoir qu'elles étaient sérieuses. Mais la réponse de son frère était si confortable et rassurante que finalement il s'était laissé tenter à le croire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mauvais après tout. Mais après ce que Charlie venait de dire, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'illusion.

« C'est profond ? » Demanda-t-il avec une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge.

Charlie ne comprit pas tout de suite la question. Ce n'est qu'en repensant à ses paroles qu'il réalisa sa maladresse. Il se donna mentalement une claque.

«Dis-moi la vérité. J'ai besoin…de savoir, Charlie.»

Charlie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il pouvait continuer à mentir, dire à Don que sa perte de sang n'était pas si importante mais son frère n'était pas stupide. Il voyait suffisamment de blessures ouvertes dans son travail pour savoir que si son saignement devait être stopper à tout prix, cela voulait dire qu'il avait une hémorragie importante et que par conséquent ses chances de survie étaient faibles. Charlie soupira. Même si Don savait tout cela il ne pouvait pas lui en donner la confirmation. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait mourir si l'aide n'arrivait pas bientôt.

En ressentant le déchirement de son petit frère, Don avait sa réponse. Il réussit à toucher la jambe de Charlie et à lui donner un petit tapotement indiquant qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Charlie rencontra le regard fixe de Don.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Donnie. »

« Pas…ta faute. »

« Si ça l'est, » chuchota Charlie. « Je dois bander ta blessure. Ça va te faire mal mais je dois le faire. »

L'estomac de Don se noua en prévision de l'agonie. « Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas…ça va aller. Mais, s'il te plait…fais vite. »

Charlie ramassa la chemise qu'il avait jeté et serra la main de son frère : « Essaies de penser à autre chose, ça pourrait t'aider. »

« Je vais essayer. »

Pendant que Don se préparait mentalement à supporter l'enfer, son frère se pencha au-dessus de son corps.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Don inclina la tête. Charlie l'observa serrer les dents et commença à dérouler le bandage souillé par le sang. Il déglutit nerveusement en voyant que le débit s'accélérait. Il ne perdit pas de temps et remplaça les anciens lambeaux par les nouveaux. Il grimaça en entendant les geignements de détresse de son frère. Malgré ses efforts, Don ne parvenait pas à penser à des choses plus plaisantes. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il se tendait à chaque fois que Charlie appuyait sur la blessure ou faisait bouger par inadvertance la branche. Et à chaque fois qu'il se raidissait, c'était tout son corps qui se tordait de douleur. Le tronc devait peser une tonne. Don avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui roulait dessus. Sa vision commença à se noircir. Il était sur le point de se laisser dériver lorsque le supplice s'arrêta enfin. Il en ressortit essoufflé et épuisé.

Pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, Charlie filetait ses doigts dans ses cheveux : « C'est fini, Don, c'est fini. Shhh. »

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, l'intensité de la douleur diminua et il commença à se détendre en parvenant à faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

- « Voilà, c'est bien, Donnie. Respire calmement. »

Tandis que Don se conformait, Charlie plia un pull molletonneux qu'il glissa sous la tête de son frère pour servir d'oreiller. La terre boueuse et granuleuse ne devait pas être très confortable.

« C'est mieux ? »

Don inclina la tête, appréciant l'attention en enfouissant son visage dans les replis du pull moelleux. Il ouvrit ses yeux en sentant quelque chose de dure et de plastique pressée contre sa bouche. Ecœuré à l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit, Don serra ses lèvres, refusant l'offre de son petit frère de boire de l'eau.

« Essaies au moins de boire une gorgée,» insista Charlie en tenant toujours la bouteille d'eau devant la bouche de son grand frère.

« Peut rien avaler…Rien que la pensée me rend malade. »

- « D'accord, comme tu veux, mais il faudra bien que tu boives. Je ne veux pas que tu te déshydrates. » Charlie rangea la bouteille et sortit son portable de sa poche : « Mon téléphone est cassé. Où est le tien ? »

« Dans la poche de mon parka…La poche de devant. »

Don fit un effort surhumain en se soulevant un peu afin que Charlie puisse glisser sa main dans la poche.

« Je l'ai ! » Triompha Charlie mais il déchanta vite. « Il est cassé aussi. Je vais finir par croire que nous sommes maudits !» Sa frustration était telle qu'il pourrait en pleurer.

- « Je ne pense pas…que nous aurions eu un réseau…de toute façon. Prends la balise GPS. »

Charlie se tapa le front avec sa main. « La balise ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

« Tu es blessé…malade et fatigué. Ce n'est pas le meilleur…des états d'esprits. Elle est…dans la poche intérieure…du sac. »

Charlie s'empressa de plonger sa main dans le sac et en retira un petit boitier noir. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était la Locate box qu'il avait acheté pour Don du temps où il travaillait dans la chasse à l'homme. A cette époque, il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée que son frère traquait les fugitifs jusque dans les endroits les plus reculés du pays alors pour sa tranquillité d'esprit il lui avait offert cette balise. De cette façon, il était sûr que Don pouvait être localisé en cas de problème.

« C'est la balise que je t'avais offert. Je suis étonné qu'elle fonctionne encore après toutes ces années. »

« Je lui ai confié ma vie…plus d'une fois. Crois-moi…on peut compter sur elle…Il n'y a rien de plus fiable. J'ai entré un numéro d'urgence…avant de partir. C'est celui…de papa.»

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Don devenait de plus en plus faible et sa respiration se dégradait une nouvelle fois. Parler lui demandait de gros efforts.

« Tu as juste…à appuyer sur le bouton « alerte ». »

La balise GPS était un petit boitier noir, démuni de tout bouton superflu pour faciliter son utilisation. Don l'avait rechargé à bloc avant leur départ si bien qu'elle avait une autonomie de deux jours maximum. Charlie espéra qu'ils seront retrouvés bien avant. Son frère avait besoin de soins médicaux immédiats. Attendre longtemps n'était pas un luxe dont ils pouvaient se permettre. Ce sera déjà une victoire si Don passe la nuit. Charlie chassa cette dernière pensée désagréable aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il fallait rester positif. Il fit pression sur le bouton « alerte » et une petite lumière verte s'alluma. Un signal sonore lui signala qu'un SMS indiquant leur position était envoyé.

- « Ça marche. Papa devrait recevoir les coordonnées de notre position.» Charlie sentit un regain d'espoir naître en lui et parla avec conviction, bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il voulait rassurer son frère ou lui-même : « Il va alerter les secours, Don. Ça va aller, tu verras.»

Don avait refermé les yeux et il était trop fatigué pour prendre la peine de les rouvrir. Il se contenta d'un petit murmure incompréhensible pour toute réponse. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud débarquer sur son dos suivi d'une caresse légère sur sa joue. La dernière chose dont il se rendit compte avant de s'endormir était le chuchotement de son frère dans son oreille : « Dors, Donnie. Je veille sur toi. »

Charlie observa le visage de Don se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait dans un sommeil nécessaire. Par bonheur, plus tôt dans l'après midi, lorsque Don avait vidé leurs deux sacs à dos pour ne garder que l'essentiel, il avait gardé leurs sacs de couchage qu'il avait méticuleusement roulé et rangé de façon ordonnée dans le sac de sorte qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible. Charlie avait donc ouvert l'un d'eux et recouvert Don avec. Sa première idée était de le recouvrir avec les deux mais il avait si froid que finalement il garda la deuxième couverture pour lui. Il n'allait pas aider son frère s'il tombait encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Certain que son grand frère dormait, Charlie se concentra sur ses propres blessures. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Don, elles lui provoquaient des douleurs de plus en plus insupportables. Il grinça des dents en allongeant sa jambe blessée et remonta son pantalon. Son genou avait doublé de volume. Charlie s'offrit une petite séance de massage en malaxant son genou avec ses deux mains dans des gestes circulaires. Il soupira de contentement. Bien que douloureux au début, son massage eut vite un effet calmant au fur et à mesure que la peau chauffait sous son contact. Puis il examina ses coupures. Même si elles n'étaient pas profondes, elles avaient saignées et demandaient à être désinfecter.

Pendant qu'il les nettoyait à l'aide d'une lampe torche en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur Don, Charlie pensa à son père, sa tante et son oncle. Il se demandait où ils étaient. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se demanda pourquoi il prenait la peine de réfléchir à cette question alors que la réponse était évidente. Connaissant son père, ne les voyant pas revenir, il avait certainement refusé d'être évacué. Tante Betty et oncle Tommy étaient aussi têtus que lui. Eux aussi étaient sûrement restés à la maison. La question était : allaient-ils bien ? Charlie savait que la maison, comme toutes les maisons de bords de mer, était une solide construction conçue pour résister à une grosse tempête mais une tempête n'était rien comparée à Cristobal qui était particulièrement violent.

Il rabaissa son pantalon et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture en s'adossant contre le tronc. Après les événements de la journée et son souci pour son frère, Charlie se sentait complètement vide. Mais il voulait surveiller Don, aussi il lutta contre le sommeil. Ses yeux étaient lourds. Charlie clignota plusieurs fois pour les laisser ouverts mais finalement l'épuisement fut le plus fort.

_A suivre _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain matin, Alan et Tommy pataugeaient dans un bouilli vaseux de feuilles mâchées en déblayant l'entrée du garage bloquée par des grosses branches d'arbres, des bardeaux tombés du toit de la maison et de tout un tas de débris. Alan avait décidé de ne pas attendre Don et Charlie mais d'aller les chercher, pensant qu'ils avaient certainement suivis le même itinéraire qu'ils empruntaient autrefois pour aller au sommet du Mont Chester. Au fil des heures, son pressentiment prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Pendant qu'ils désencombraient l'allée pour pouvoir sortir le pick-up, le shérif arriva dans son 4x4. Il se gara devant la maison et marcha vers les deux frères.

- « Bonjour Thomas ! »

« Bonjour Peter ! » Tommy serra la main du shérif et présenta Alan : « Peter, je vous présente Alan, mon petit frère. »

« Monsieur. Enchanté de vous connaître. » Salua le shérif en serrant la main d'Alan. Il le dévisagea et regarda tour à tour les deux frères. L'air de famille sautait aux yeux. « Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau. On pourrait croire que vous êtes des jumeaux.»

Alan et Tommy se regardèrent et grimacèrent en parlant d'une même voix : « Je suis le plus beau ! »

« Messieurs, je n'émettrais pas d'avis sur ce point. Je laisse les femmes en décider. Avec mon adjoint, nous faisons le tour des habitations de Cap Clare et des environs pour faire le bilan des dégâts. Nous passons d'abord voir les habitants qui sont restés pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. »

- « Nous allons tous bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter, » répondit Tommy. « Nous avons eu plus de peur que de mal. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre.» Le shérif se retourna et examina la maison en détail ainsi que ses abords. Il hocha la tête dans l'approbation : « Vous m'avez l'air d'être chanceux. A première vue, vos dégâts semblent assez minimes. Ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Oui, nous avons eu de la chance, » convint Tommy en regardant sa maison. « La maison est robuste. A part une terrasse transformée en piscine, des fenêtres brisées, des bardeaux et des volets arrachés ainsi que quelques fuites, elle a bien tenue. Il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être réparé. Le plus gros du travail sera de refaire le jardin et le potager. Betty a la main verte. Je lui fais confiance pour nous refaire un petit coin de paradis encore plus beau qu'avant. C'est pour mes neveux que je m'inquiète. »

« Vos neveux ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

« Ils sont partis camper sur le mont Chester et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis hier matin. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, il n'y a plus de réseaux nulle part. S'ils sont toujours dans la montagne, ils ont encore moins de chance que nous d'en avoir un. J'ai vu les techniciens tôt ce matin. Ils font l'impossible pour que les moyens de communication soient rétablis au plus vite.»

« Mon frère pense qu'ils sont en difficulté. Nous allons prévenir les gardes forestiers et nous partons à leur recherche. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous vous inquiétez un peu trop vite. Si ça se trouve ils ont attendu le passage de l'ouragan avant de rentrer. Laissez-leur le temps d'arriver.»

« Ecouter, vous pensez probablement que je suis seulement un père qui s'inquiète pour ses enfants et que par conséquent je réagis de façon excessive en m'imaginant le pire,» intervint Alan qui se sentait obliger de se justifier. «C'est peut-être vrai, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose et j'ai confiance en mon instinct. Il ne m'a jamais trompé. Ce sont mes garçons. Je le sens lorsqu'ils sont en danger.»

Devant la mine dubitative du shérif, oncle Tommy appuya son frère : « Mon frère a raison. Il a une sorte de sixième sens quant il en vient à ses garçons. Même s'ils ne lui disent rien, il sait toujours lorsque quelque chose les tracasse. »

Le shérif resta sceptique. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cartésien. Comme Saint-Thomas, il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Et ce qu'il voyait dans sa prestigieuse carrière de shérif de Cap Clare, troisième port de l'état du Maine, premier exportateur d'esturgeons du pays, taux de délinquance inférieur à deux pour cents, taux de criminalité égal à zéro, c'était des parents affolés qui s'empressent d'alerter les secours dès que leurs gosses sont en retard pour le dîner. Ils invoquaient tous cette même baliverne. Le sixième sens, qu'ils disent. Sixième sens qui lui faisait perdre du temps pour rien. Mais dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait pas de gamins qui n'avaient que faire du couvre-feu. Aux dires de sa femme, Rosie, l'aîné des neveux des Eppes était un agent du FBI et l'autre était un grand mathématicien. La situation était donc différente, surtout que Cristobal leur avait rendu visite. Même s'il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait devant lui qu'un père un peu trop inquiet pour ses enfants, le shérif resta courtois et proposa son aide :

« Bien, de toute façon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, comme on dit. Ne le prenez pas mal, Thomas, mais je doute que votre vieille guimbarde vous emmène loin. Les routes sont impraticables. Même mon 4x4 a dû mal à passer à certains endroits. Venez, je vous emmène. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Tommy se serait offusqué que l'on surnomme son précieux pick-up de vieille guimbarde mais ce n'était pas le moment. Toutefois, il n'était pas prêt à oublier cette ignominie de sitôt. Il rangea son amour propre et accepta l'offre du shérif.

Pendant que le shérif informait par radio son adjoint qu'il allait au chalet des gardes forestiers, Alan et Tommy entrèrent dans la maison pour prendre leurs affaires que Betty était en train de préparer. Tante Betty voulait aller avec eux mais quelqu'un devait rester pour le cas où Don et Charlie arriveraient ou donneraient de leurs nouvelles. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien mis tout le nécessaire de survie et de premiers secours dans les sacs à dos, elle laissa Alan et Tommy partirent en leur disant de faire attention et de ramener les garçons.

Le paysage que l'ouragan laissait derrière lui était époustouflant et méconnaissable. Au fil de la route, Alan et Tommy se rendirent compte de l'étendue du carnage. C'était partout la même vision. Les arbres étaient tordus, déchiquetés. Des poteaux électriques en bois, et même ceux en bétons, étaient brisés ou arrachés. Les rares câbles encore fixés étaient entrelacés. Dans les arbres se trouvaient d'autres arbres, des morceaux de bois, des pneus, des barils. Le plus effrayant à voir était les habitations détruites. Seules les plus solides avaient tenu. Un voilier avait même traversé la route et démoli une maison. Voir toutes ces maisons détruites faisait pitié. Ce n'était pas seulement des murs qui étaient détruits. C'était des souvenirs. Le shérif n'avait pas exagéré. Par endroit, la route était impraticable. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas inondée ou défoncée, elle était coupée par des arbres et des éboulis.

Le shérif arrêta le 4x4 au pont Norwood. Il hésitait en voyant le déchaînement de l'eau. Le pont faisait office de barrage mais pour combien de temps encore ? A mesure que le niveau de l'eau montait dans la rivière, les débris entraînés par les eaux en furie venaient heurter ses piliers. Tout ce que la rivière avait emporté former un amoncellement impressionnant. Le pont allait céder, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et lorsqu'il cédera, la force des eaux augmentera encore. La question se posait alors de savoir s'il fallait traverser le pont en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas emporté tout de suite ou ne pas tenter le coup et faire un détour de plus de trente kilomètres. La deuxième option ne satisfaisait aucun des trois hommes. Au vu de l'état des routes, cela prendrait des heures avant d'arriver au chalet des gardes forestiers.

Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur cette question, le portable d'Alan sonna. Il sursauta de surprise et s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche. Il se retint de crier de joie en voyant qu'il avait une réception. Le téléphone émit plusieurs petites sonneries indiquant avec plusieurs heures de retard l'arrivée de tous les messages non reçus en raison du manque de réseau. Alan fronça les sourcils en remarquant que tous les SMS reçus étaient tous espacés de dix minutes et provenaient du même numéro. C'était le numéro de la Locate box de Donnie. Sa gorge se noua. Il avait des sentiments contradictoires. Il était à la fois soulagé et inquiet de recevoir ces alertes. Soulagé parce que s'il les recevait cela voulait dire que Don et Charlie étaient en vie. Inquiet parce que cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient en difficulté. Oncle Tommy, assit dans le siège passager avant, se retourna et perçut l'agitation de son frère assit à l'arrière.

« C'est les garçons ? »

« Oui. Enfin, en quelques sortes. Ce sont les alertes émises par la balise GPS de Don. Une fois enclenchée, elle envoie automatiquement des alertes de détresse toutes les 10 minutes. Ma boîte de réception en est saturée. »

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda le shérif.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois faire une demande de position directement à la balise via un SMS, » expliqua Alan pendant qu'il pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone. « Je recevrai en retour un SMS indiquant les coordonnées latitude et longitude de l'endroit où ils sont. »

Une fois la demande envoyée, les trois hommes attendirent quelques secondes avant de recevoir le SMS de retour. Comme prévu, les coordonnées de l'endroit où étaient Don et Charlie s'affichèrent sur l'écran mais il leur fallait une carte pour en avoir une idée plus précise. Les trois hommes regardèrent le pont devant eux. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix maintenant. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent donc de le franchir. Pendant la traversée, ils évitèrent de regarder l'eau déchaînée, son bourdonnement à lui seul était déjà assez effrayant. Chacun des trois hommes libéra un souffle de soulagement lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rive.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces choses là, » grommela oncle Tommy.

Alan et le shérif approuvèrent silencieusement d'un signe de tête, trop occupés à calmer les battements de leurs cœurs pour prendre la peine de répondre. Alan passa le reste du trajet à profiter du réseau pour essayer de joindre ses fils mais il tombait à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Il voulait demander au shérif d'aller plus vite mais celui-ci faisait déjà tout son possible pour arriver le plus rapidement chez les gardes forestiers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rob, le plus jeune des deux gardes, était grimpé sur une échelle en train de réparer la charpente. Lorsqu'il vit le 4x4 du shérif, il descendit, déposa ses outils et alla à la rencontre des trois hommes. Avec un sourire qui illumina son visage, il leur donna à chacun une poignée de main ferme. Pendant que le shérif expliquait la situation, Alan était stupéfait. Le garde forestier ressemblait étrangement à son fils aîné. Il avait le même sourire que Don, le même scintillement dans les yeux, le même regard perçant. Même sa façon de se tenir était identique. Un coup d'œil sur son frère lui indiqua que Tommy était tout aussi fasciné que lui.

Rob les fit entrer dans le chalet et les présenta au deuxième garde, Judd. Cette fois-ci, c'est Alan qui se chargea de l'explication de leur présence. A la fin de son récit, Judd lui fit part de son approbation d'être venu et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une vieille carte qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« La ligne internet n'est pas rétablie. Nous allons donc devoir faire comme au bon vieux temps, » dit-il en dépliant la carte et en l'étalant sur la table. « Cette carte n'est pas aussi détaillée que celles qui sont en ligne mais étant donné que vous avez la latitude et la longitude de l'endroit où sont vos fils, elle fait largement l'affaire. »

Pendant que Rob distribuait à chacun une tasse de café, Judd reporta les coordonnées de la balise GPS sur la carte et marqua une croix sur l'endroit où étaient Don et Charlie. « Ils sont à une demie journée de marche d'ici. Si nous partons tout de suite et en marchant bien, nous pouvons être là-bas en milieu d'après-midi. »

Le plus âgé des gardes s'écarta pour permettre à Rob de jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte. Celui-ci mâchouilla pensivement sa lèvre inférieure et dans un geste similaire à celui de Don, il regarda sa montre. L'espace d'un instant, Alan avait vu son Donnie en chair et en os devant lui.

- « Une demie journée de marche lorsque toutes les conditions sont idéales », précisa Rob. « Mais des arbres sont certainement tombés par la force de l'ouragan et entravent les sentiers. Notre progression va être ralentit. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si nous voulons les trouver dans l'après-midi.»

« Je viens avec vous,» affirma Alan dans une tonalité non ouverte à la discussion.

« Moi aussi, » enchérit oncle Tommy sur le même ton.

Alan et Tommy s'attendaient à devoir argumenter pour convaincre les deux gardes de les laisser les accompagner mais, contre toute attente, Rob et Judd acceptèrent volontiers. Même s'ils étaient parfaitement formés pour porter secours, de l'aide n'était pas de refus étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que deux. D'autant plus que la détermination des frères Eppes semblait inébranlable. Même un deuxième Cristobal ne pourrait pas les dissuader.

« J'aimerais pouvoir aussi vous aider mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend, » regretta sincèrement le shérif. Et pour une fois, il disait vrai. Il avait réellement beaucoup de travail. « Mais n'hésiter pas à m'appeler au moindre problème. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, shérif, nous comprenons. Vous nous avez déjà beaucoup aidé en nous amenant ici, » remercia Alan.

« Oui, merci du fond du cœur, Peter. Je dois bien avouer que mon précieux pick-up n'aurait pas pu nous emmener jusque là.»

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Vous auriez fait pareil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Thomas, je passerai voir Elizabeth pendant votre absence. »

Oncle Tommy se sentit rassurer. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée que sa femme soit seule dans leur maison endommagée. Il y avait peu de dégâts mais tout de même. Alan et Tommy remercièrent une dernière fois le shérif et lui promirent de le tenir au courant. Peu de temps après son départ, les deux frères et les deux gardes partirent à la recherche de Don et Charlie.

_A suivre _


	10. Chapter 10

_Mille fois merci pour vos reviews !_

**Chapitre 10 : **

Une quinte de toux irritante réveilla Charlie. Elle le laissa haletant une fois finie, avec en prime une gorge endolorie. Il enterra sa tête dans ses mains et la berça. Un troupeau d'éléphant avait sonné la charge à l'intérieur. C'était un vrai massacre. Une sensation agréable de chaleur baignait son visage. Etonné, il ouvrit ses yeux et eut un sursaut qui le réveilla complètement. Le jour se levait et le soleil était déjà au-dessus de l'horizon, commençant à offrir sa chaleur. Il se réprimanda pour s'être endormi au lieu de veiller sur Don. Ignorant le broyage dans sa tête, il se dépêtra de sa couverture et se pencha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son frère. Celui-ci était éveillé et le regardait.

« Don ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

- « « Tu dormais…tellement bien…pas voulu te réveiller. »

« Tu aurais dû. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme si…un arbre…m'était tombé dessus. »

Charlie posa sa main sur le front de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils. La peau de Don était chaude et couverte d'un mince éclat de sueur.

« Tu te sens malade ? »

« Non…ça peut aller, » mentit Don, toujours nauséabond à la pensée d'avaler quelque chose.

« Alors tu peux boire. »

Don gémit. Il n'avait pas vu Charlie venir. Pourquoi venait-il de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas malade ? Maintenant son frère allait l'obliger à boire. Et c'était bien l'intention de Charlie. Celui-ci déboucha la bouteille d'eau et l'approcha des lèvres de Don.

- « Ouvres » commanda-t-il en voyant que son frère refusait d'ouvrir la bouche.

- « Charlie ! » chuchota Don plaintivement.

« Tu dois boire, Don, » persista Charlie mais Don ne desserrer toujours pas les lèvres. Charlie décida de durcir le ton pour le bien de son frère : « Tu perds du sang. Plus tu en perds, plus tu te déshydrates. Alors bois.» Don s'obstina. Aussi Charlie continua à se montrer autoritaire : « Ne m'oblige pas à ouvrir ta bouche de force. Ça ne m'enchante pas mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu boives alors je le ferais. »

Don lut sur le visage de son petit frère que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il desserra finalement ses lèvres, au grand soulagement de Charlie. Etant donné sa position, boire n'était pas chose facile. Charlie glissa sa main sous sa tête et la souleva délicatement en l'inclinant. D'abord réticent à avaler l'eau, Don se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup plus soif qu'il ne le pensait et savoura avec plaisir l'eau dont la fraîcheur apaisait sa gorge sèche. Charlie le laissa boire à sa suffisance en faisant des pauses pour que Don puisse reprendre son souffle entre chaque gorgée.

« Plus ? » Demanda-t-il

Au signe négatif de Don, Charlie reposa la tête de son frère sur le pull et le félicita : « C'est très bien, Donnie. » Il attendit un petit instant pour être prêt à aider son frère au cas où son estomac rejetterait l'eau. Voyant que cela ne se produisait pas, il but le reste de la bouteille sachant qu'ils en avaient une autre et sortit des gâteaux secs du sac.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non. »

«Ai-je bien entendu ? Le grand Don Eppes dit qu'il n'a pas faim ?! Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.»

Malgré son air plaisantin pour ne pas que Don sente son inquiétude, Charlie n'avait pas le cœur à plaisanter. La pâleur de Don était effrayante à voir et lui rappeler à quel point son grand frère avait besoin d'une attention médicale d'urgence. Don n'était pas dupe. Il savait ce que faisait son frère. Puisque son estomac gardait l'eau tout compte fait, il pouvait essayer de manger, décida-t-il. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi soulager Charlie d'une partie de ses tourments.

« Mais je peux essayer. »

Charlie poinçonna légèrement Don sur l'épaule : « Ça c'est le Don que je connais ! » Puis il ébouriffa ses cheveux en plaisantant, de bon cœur cette fois : « C'est un brave toutou ça ! »

« Hé !...Mes cheveux ! Tu…me le paieras, » maugréa Don, faussement indigné.

- « Il est temps que tu ailles chez le coiffeur, » se moqua Charlie en décoiffant encore son frère par espièglerie. « Ils rebiquent de tous les côtés. Ça ressemble à rien.»

« Non mais…tu t'es vu avec…ta coiffure de caniche ? A ta place…je n'oserais pas sortir…de chez moi…avec un truc pareil sur la tête ? »

« Ce truc, comme tu dis, ce n'est pas une coiffure de caniche. Tu sais combien ça me coûte en permanente tous les mois et combien de temps ça me prend le matin pour… »

« Attends…attends… » coupa Don qui sentait le fou rire nerveux arrivé. « Tu te fais…des permanentes ?!...Comme les femmes ?!»

Charlie rougit. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je prends mes cheveux très au sérieux.»

« Tu veux…dire que tu mets…des bigoudis…et tout et tout ? »

Charlie eut une vision de lui sous un casque avec des bigoudis dans les cheveux et réalisa pour la première fois qu'il avait l'air ridicule ainsi et pas très viril surtout. Cette vision, comblée avec le rire contagieux de son frère, le fit aussi éclater de rire jusqu'à en tousser.

«Arrêtes de me faire rire, » supplia-t-il entre deux toux. « Je peux plus respirer. »

Don voudrait bien s'arrêter mais c'était très difficile de stopper un rire nerveux. Son visage était couvert de larmes. Les larmes du rire se mélangeaient aux larmes de douleur. Chaque spasme de son corps lui envoyait une déferlante d'agonie. S'en rendant compte, Charlie parvint à se maîtriser dans l'intérêt de son frère.

« Respires, Don. »

Le fou rire de Don s'estompa peu à peu. Trop mauvais qu'il n'ait jamais su pour les bigoudis avant.

Charlie revint aux choses sérieuses. Il cassa les gâteaux secs en plusieurs morceaux et, en même temps qu'il mangeait lui-même, les glissa un par un dans la bouche de son frère, comme il l'avait fait avec l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Don lui dise qu'il ne pouvait plus avaler. Puis il ajouta de nouveaux lambeaux de vêtements autour de la blessure et recouvrit Don avec la deuxième couverture, par-dessus celle qu'il avait déjà.

- « Reposes-toi maintenant. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Don dans une voix somnolente.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas ma montre et la tienne est cassée. Il doit être dans les alentours de sept heures je pense. »

« Si papa a reçu…les alertes de la balise…les secours sont sûrement en train…de se mettre en place. »

« Sûrement, » répondit Charlie en remontant les couvertures jusqu'au menton de son frère. _Il le faut_, pensa-t-il. _Il le faut, et vite_. Don avait passé la nuit. C'était déjà une bataille de gagner. Mais plus les heures passées, plus son état devenait critique et Charlie avait peur qu'il n'ait plus assez de force pour s'accrocher encore de longues heures dans cette montagne hostile si les secours n'arrivaient pas bientôt.

**NUMB3RS**

Après une demi-journée de marche à un rythme soutenu sans pause, Alan et oncle Tommy en avaient plein les jambes. C'était leur volonté de trouver les garçons qui leur fournissait l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Rob avait raison. Partir en randonnée après le passage d'un ouragan n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il fallait toujours faire attention où ils marchaient pour ne pas glisser ou tomber en se prenant le pied dans les racines d'arbres cachées par les feuilles. Il fallait aussi faire preuve de souplesse pour passer par-dessus les arbres tombés et il fallait aussi prendre garde que les arbres encore debout, mais rendus instable par l'ouragan, n'étaient pas sur le point de tomber sur eux.

Les deux gardes forestiers s'arrêtèrent et déplièrent la carte pour être sûr de l'endroit.

« Nous sommes dans la zone indiquée par la balise, » informa Judd. « Vos fils doivent être dans les parages. »

Les quatre hommes regardèrent autour d'eux en balayant le secteur. Arbres couchés, cadavres d'animaux de la forêt, petits torrents de boue dévalant les ravins. Tout n'était que dévastation.

« Don ! Charlie ! » Crièrent Alan et oncle Tommy.

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Aucune réponse. Alan et Tommy crièrent à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Ils recommencèrent à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès à chaque fois. Rob et Judd s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Oncle Tommy remarqua que les deux gardes regardaient sous les troncs d'arbres renversés. Il n'en dit rien à son frère qui ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il pria pour que ses neveux ne soient pas dessous. Alan serait inconsolable.

Le manque de réponse ne découragea pas Alan. Ses garçons étaient vivants. Il le savait et il n'en démordrait pas. Il continua à s'époumoner.

« Don ! Charlie ! »

**NUMB3RS**

Le désespoir écrasait le cœur de Charlie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et impuissant de toute sa vie. Son frère mourrait à petit feu devant ses yeux et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe des secours. Au vu de la position du soleil, il était plus de midi. Même bien après midi, certainement le milieu de l'après-midi. Il regarda la balise GPS. La lumière verte clignotait toujours mais Charlie se demandait si elle fonctionnait vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait son temps et n'était plus aussi performante. Il faudra qu'il en achète une neuve, pensa-t-il. Il était déchiré quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se demandait s'il devait attendre l'aide ou s'il devait aller la chercher lui-même parce qu'il commençait à suspecter qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il était certain d'une seule chose : il ne voulait pas laisser Don seul, trop effrayé qu'il passe l'arme à gauche pendant son absence. Il décida donc d'attendre et de faire confiance à la balise.

Charlie se sentait si lasse qu'il s'endormirait si les marmonnements et gémissements de détresse de Don ne le maintenaient pas éveillé. La fièvre de son frère était élevée. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la blessure qui s'infecter mais l'infection était une probabilité très élevée. Il secoua sa tête dans l'anéantissement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en plus. L'agitation de Don augmentait et il tremblait à vue d'œil en dépit des couvertures. Charlie lui chantonna des mots affectueux et réconfortants en essuyant la sueur qui roulait au bas de son visage. Il sourit tendrement en remarquant que ses efforts portaient leurs fruits. Don se calma au son de sa voix et tomba dans un sommeil plus profond. Mais son sourire ne dura pas longtemps. Son grand frère avait besoin de bien plus que sa voix.

Charlie observa son frère. Le sourire tendre revint sur ses lèvres. Tante Betty avait raison. Don ressemblait à leur mère. Le même profil, le même nez, le même froissement au coin des yeux lorsqu'ils souriaient. Leur ressemblance n'était pas seulement physique. Ils avaient aussi le même tempérament et la même ténacité dans la défense de la justice. Don et Margaret partageaient surtout la même passion sans le savoir : la musique.

- « Tu sais que tante Betty à raison ? » Charlie ne s'attendait pas à une réponse mais il fut tout de même déçu de ne pas en recevoir. « Tu ressembles tellement à maman. » _Si tu pars, c'est maman qui part définitivement. _Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. L'une d'elle glissa le long de sa joue. Il se pencha et embrassa la tempe de son frère. « Tu dois t'accrocher, Donnie. On va nous trouver et on va te soigner. Tu iras bien, tu verras. »

- « Don ! Charlie !»

_Papa ? _

_A suivre _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

« Tu as entendu, Don ? »

Pas tout à fait certain d'avoir réellement entendu la voix de son père, Charlie tendit l'oreille.

« Don ! Charlie ! »

Il avait bien entendu. Mais cette fois c'était la voix de son oncle qu'il avait entendu. Elle venait du bas du ravin qu'il avait dégringolé. Un énorme poids se souleva de ses épaules. Leur calvaire se terminait et Don allait enfin recevoir les soins dont il avait tant besoin.

« Papa et oncle Tommy sont là ! Don, ils nous ont trouvé !»

Les voix se firent de nouveau entendre mais elles s'éloignaient. Craignant que les secours passent à côté d'eux sans les voir, Charlie se leva en hâte. « Je reviens, Donnie. Je te défends de flancher pendant mon absence. » Une poussée d'adrénaline lui donna la vitalité nécessaire pour faire avancer son corps. Dans sa précipitation, il tordit sa jambe blessée, envoyant le feu dans son corps. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il tombe tête la première et dévale une fois de plus la colline. Charlie ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant. Les voix s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Il hurla plus fort, espérant que son père et son oncle l'entendraient et reviendraient sur leurs pas.

« Papa ! Oncle Tommy ! »

Alan s'arrêta de marcher. « Tu as entendu Tommy ? »

Celui-ci s'arrêta également et se tourna vers son frère.

- « Non. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« J'ai cru entendre Charlie. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai… »

"Shhh, écoutes,» coupa Alan en faisant signe à son frère de se taire.

Tommy obéit et prêta l'oreille. Les deux gardes forestiers firent de même.

"Papa ! Oncle Tommy ! »

« C'est Charlie ! » S'exclama oncle Tommy en suivant son frère qui avait déjà rebroussé chemin.

Alan courut comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant, à une vitesse dont il ne se serait pas cru capable à son âge. Il eut un bonheur immesurable en apercevant son fils au détour d'un bosquet. La stupeur s'associa à son bonheur. Il était choqué par l'aspect de son garçon. Charlie ressemblait à quelqu'un qui sortait perdant d'un combat sans merci. Et pourquoi Don n'était pas avec lui ?

« Papa ! »

Exténué par sa course folle, Charlie s'effondra littéralement dans les bras de son père.

« Charlie ! Oh mon garçon, je suis si soulagé de te voir. » Alan le serra très fort dans ses bras mais il desserra vite sa prise, affolé par ses halètements de douleur. Il le fit asseoir sur un petit talus avec l'aide de son frère. « Dis-nous où tu es blessé, Charlie. » Alan posa sa main sur le front de son fils et son inquiétude atteignit son summum. « Mon dieu, mais tu es brûlant ! Tu es malade ?»

- « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe ? » Questionna oncle Tommy.

- « Où est Donnie ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? » S'enquit Alan, inquiet de ne voir aucun signe de son garçon.

Essoufflé et prit de vertige, Charlie était dans l'incapacité de répondre à la cascade de question de son père et de son oncle. Ces derniers ne lui en donnaient de toute façon pas le temps. Rob et Judd déposèrent leurs sacs et commencèrent à prodiguer les premiers soins. Alan et Tommy se décalèrent pour les laisser travailler. Pensant à son frère rester seul, Charlie repoussa les mains des gardes pour qu'il puisse se lever. Alan le força à rester assis mais son fils était déterminé.

« Charlie, laisse Rob et Judd te soigner. »

« Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter, mais de Don. Il est en haut du ravin, là-bas. » Charlie indiqua du doigt la colline escarpée. « Il ne va pas bien. Il est coincé sous un arbre et il perd beaucoup de sang. »

La panique saisit le cœur d'Alan. Il combattit pour la maintenir à l'intérieur de lui. Il mourrait d'envie de courir vers Don mais il se souciait aussi pour son cadet. Il regarda le haut du ravin. _J'arrive Donnie__._ L'espace d'un instant, il eut le sentiment que cette situation résumait la vie de son fils aîné. Charlie d'abord, Don après. Il secoua la tête, réfutant cette fausse impression. C'étaient les circonstances qui voulaient ça, pas lui

- « Arrêtez de bouger, monsieur. Nous ne pouvons pas vous soigner si vous n'arrêtez pas, » avertit Rob qui n'arrivait pas à fixer la jambe de Charlie dans l'attelle.

Charlie eut un petit mouvement de recul en se rendant tout à coup compte que le garde était la copie conforme de son frère. _Ouah !_ _Un seul Don suffit largement__._ « Don a plus besoin d'aide que moi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut l'aider ! » Charlie commençait à s'agacer que l'on s'occupe de lui alors qu'il était urgent que son frère reçoive des soins. « Moi je peux attendre, pas mon frère ! »

« Nous allons l'aider, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais nous devons immobiliser votre jambe d'abord. Plus vous bougerez, plus vous ne nous facilitez pas la tâche et plus nous perdons du temps pour votre frère. Alors maintenant, arrêtez de gigoter et laissez-moi vous mettre cette attelle.»

L'argument fit mouche. Charlie se calma et se laissa examiner, mais seulement dans l'intérêt de Don. En bons professionnels, ils firent rapidement un examen aussi complet que possible. Ils palpaient Charlie et à aucun moment ce dernier ne pleura de douleur. Alan surveillait le visage de son fils, sachant qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que son frère pour cacher qu'il avait mal et c'était en scrutant ses expressions faciales qu'il saurait la vérité. Mais il n'avait vu aucune crispation pouvant le trahir. Charlie grimaçait juste lorsque les gardes touchaient sa jambe et son dos. Mais Alan ne sera totalement rassuré que lorsqu'il aura passé des radios et tout ce qui va avec. Concluant que la vie de Charlie n'était pas en danger, Rob et Judd lui ordonnèrent de ne pas bouger le temps qu'ils aillent secourir Don. Alan fit de même.

« Charlie, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tommy reste avec toi. »

« Non papa, je viens aussi. »

« Charles ! »

La simple utilisation de son prénom au lieu de son surnom suffit à calmer Charlie. Alan l'employait très rarement. Et lorsque c'était le cas, Charlie savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter et se conformer docilement aux souhaits de son père. Néanmoins, la ruse n'était pas exclue.

« D'accord, je reste ici. »

Satisfait, Alan partit au pas de course avec les deux gardes. Charlie attendit qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour se lever et les suivre.

« Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? » Oncle Tommy ne s'était pas méfié. Charlie était déjà debout avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

« A ton avis ?» Grommela Charlie. Il ferma les yeux un instant le temps que l'étourdissement passe.

Son oncle se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il tombe. « Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es encore plus tête de mule que ton père ! Rassis-toi ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te signale que tu es blessé et malade. Tu n'es pas en état pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Encore moins escaladé ce ravin !»

« Je l'ai déjà fait, je peux le refaire une deuxième fois. Crois-moi, oncle Tommy, ils ne seront pas assez de trois pour aider Don. Je t'assure qu'ils auront besoin de nous. »

Oncle Tommy pesa le pour et le contre. Le contre c'était la santé de Charlie. Le pour c'était que ce même Charlie en savait bien plus que lui sur la situation. Alors s'il disait que leur aide était indispensable, il avait certainement raison. Au bout de quelques tergiversations, le pour l'emporta.

« D'accord, allons-y mais nous y allons lentement. Tu es déjà en assez piteux état comme ça.» Tommy enroula le bras de son neveu autour de ses épaules et l'aida à marcher. « Ton père va me tuer.»

**NUMB3RS**

L'estomac noué par l'angoisse, Alan escaladait le ravin en se demandant dans quel état il allait trouver Don_. _Les gardes forestiers le suivaient mais ils n'allaient pas aussi vite. Même Rob qui était beaucoup plus jeune ne parvenait pas à le rattraper. Même si Charlie avait dit que Don était coincé sous un arbre, Alan n'était pas préparé à la vision de cauchemar qui se présentait à lui. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à voir son fils, sa chair et son sang, écraser de la sorte. Il était sûr que cette vue terrifiante lui donnera des cauchemars pour le reste de sa vie.

« Donnie ! »

Alan se laissa tomber à genoux et parcourut le corps de Don du regard. La vue de la branche lui retourna l'estomac. Son cœur s'arrêta presque en voyant la peau blanche de son garçon. Il était si pâle. Si immobile. Il avait l'air si…mort.

- « Don ? Tu m'entends fiston ? »

« P'pa ? »

« Oh Donnie, j'ai cru que tu étais… » Alan passa sa main sur son visage en reprenant sa respiration, non conscient du fait qu'il l'avait arrêtée. « Oui Donnie, c'est moi. On va te sortir de là.»

« T'es…vraiment là ? »

« Oui. J'ai reçu les alertes S.O.S de ta balise GPS. Et je sentais que toi et Charlie aviez besoin d'aide. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, l'important est de te libérer de sous le sapin. »

« Trop…lourd. »

Observant Rob administrait un antalgique à Don et écoutant Judd appelait un hélicoptère par le biais de son téléphone satellite, Alan n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire son fils, dont la voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Quoi ? »

« Le tronc…trop lourd. »

Alan regarda l'arbre. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont ils pourraient le soulever. Le tronc était énorme. En comptant les branches, il devait peser dans les 1 500 kg. Alan n'osa pas imaginer dans quel état devaient être les jambes de Don.

- « Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons trouver une solution. Tout ce que tu dois faire est de te détendre et de nous faire confiance. D'accord ? »

« …'kay. » Alan fronça les sourcils. Son fils ne se conformait jamais aussi facilement. « Où est…Charlie ?»

« Il est avec ton oncle. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il va bien. « Bien » n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. Disons qu'il n'a rien de grave. »

« En apparence…Il faut se…méfier. Peut-être qu'il…a des blessures…internes…Peut-être…que Charlie…les cache. »

« Je t'assure qu'il va bien. Je suis davantage inquiet pour toi. Dis-moi comment tu te sens. »

Don réfléchit à la question. A dire vrai, il se sentait si engourdi que la douleur avait presque disparu. Il en était content parce qu'elle n'était plus aussi insoutenable. Mais il avait encore assez de lucidité pour savoir que la douleur était bon signe. Tant qu'il la sentait, il ne mourrait pas. Maintenant qu'elle s'atténuait, il voulait qu'elle revienne pour se sentir vivant. La douleur engendrait par la branche était ce qu'il sentait le plus. Quant à ses jambes, il ne les sentait tout bonnement plus.

«Je sens…presque…plus rien. » Sa respiration était devenue un véritable problème. Son thorax lui faisait si mal qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il frissonna. « …froid. »

Tandis que les gardes forestiers se concertaient au sujet de la conduite à tenir, Alan borda plus fermement les couvertures autour du corps de son fils et lui frotta soigneusement le dos, espérant ainsi créer de la chaleur. Voir son Donnie si frêle, si fragile, lui fendait le cœur. Il allait lui demander s'il se réchauffait lorsqu'il entendit son plus jeune fils appelait son frère.

« Don ! »

Alan n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Charlie était déjà à côté de lui.

- « Je suis là, Don, tout va bien se passer maintenant. On va te soigner.»

« Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester en bas. » Alan regarda son frère et lui adressa un regard de mécontentement.

Oncle Tommy se défendit en désignant son neveu. « Hé ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ! Pas moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. »

Alan grogna mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il reporta son attention sur Don et continua à lui frictionner le dos pendant qu'oncle Tommy s'agenouillait et posait sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

« Hé, petit. On peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là. » Tommy s'adressa à ses deux neveux : « Votre tante va tellement vous dorlotez que vous allez avoir besoin du programme de protection des témoins pour échapper à ses griffes. »

Charlie eut un petit rire et Don contrôla l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Nous allons devoir couper la branche à sa base dans le tronc, » informa Rob.

Alan hocha la tête. Il prit la main de son fils et lui expliqua doucement ce qui allait se passer.

« Ils vont couper la branche, Donnie. Ils seront aussi doux que possible. Serres ma main autant que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Don serra la main de son père pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris. Charlie se sentit mal pour son frère. Ce dernier avait vécu l'enfer lorsqu'il avait changé les bandages alors qu'il avait à peine touché la branche. Là, ce sera cent fois pire. Alan fit un signe de tête indiquant à Rob et Judd que son fils était prêt. Quant à oncle Tommy, il se tint aux côtés des gardes forestiers pour le cas où ils auraient besoin d'aide.

Tandis que Rob sciait la branche, Judd la tenait de sorte qu'elle bouge le moins possible dans le corps de Don. Mais sa bonne intention était futile. L'engourdissement avait disparu d'un seul coup. Des cris de torture déchiraient les poumons de Don. Assurément, il avait changé d'avis. C'était mieux quand il ne sentait presque plus rien finalement. La douleur pouvait repartir, il n'était pas contre. Il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait et que l'on remuait le couteau dans la plaie, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par rendre l'âme. Il broyait la main d'Alan.

- « Papa, » pleura-t-il pour que son père fasse quelque chose.

Alan souffrait avec son fils. Sa douleur était sa douleur. Il regarda Rob pour voir où il en était. Judd vit son supplice.

- « C'est bientôt fini, » dit-il, compatissant. « La branche est presque coupée. »

« C'est bientôt fini, mon garçon, » répéta Alan en se refocalisant sur son fils. « Encore un effort et ce sera terminé. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Le calvaire dura encore quelques minutes, mais des minutes qui paraissaient des heures, jusqu'à ce que Rob crie victoire pour être enfin parvenu à scier la branche. La respiration peu profonde et à bout de force, la main de Don se desserra dans celle de son père. Ses paupières se fermèrent en même temps que son corps s'affaissait. Tandis que Charlie promenait sa main dans les cheveux humides de Don, Alan essuyait ses joues souillées de larmes en le félicitant pour son courage bien qu'il soupçonnait que son fils soit trop loin dans le brouillard pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Alan jeta un œil sur Judd qui était occupé à panser la blessure. Il grimaça d'écœurement en voyant ses mains enduites du sang de Donnie qui s'était remis à couler du fait des remuements de la branche. Tommy et Rob discutaient du point de savoir comment lever le sapin. Rob proposa de le soulever par leurs seules forces même s'il était peu probable que ça marche. Néanmoins ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Ils attendirent que Judd finisse de bander Don et ils se positionnèrent deux par deux de chaque côté de l'arbre. Rob se tourna vers Charlie.

- « Monsieur, vous avez assez de force pour faire glisser votre frère de dessous le tronc lorsque nous le soulèverons ? »

Charlie hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je peux le faire.» Il se mit à genoux devant Don et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles, prêt à le glisser le moment venu. « Je suis prêt, allez-y. »

« Bien. Tout le monde est prêt ? » S'assura Rob. Aux réponses affirmatives d'Alan, Tommy et Judd, il commença le décompte : « A trois, on lève. Un…deux…trois ! »

Les quatre hommes usèrent de toutes leurs forces mais le tronc ne bougea pas. Rob fit un nouveau décompte et ils recommencèrent. Mais le sapin ne se souleva toujours pas d'un seul centimètre. Ils réessayèrent de nouveau en redoublant d'effort mais c'était peine perdue.

« Nous n'y arriverons pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, » déplora Judd, hors de souffle. Les trois autres hommes approuvèrent.

- « Alors comment fait-on ? » demanda Alan, le désespoir dans sa voix en regardant Don.

- « Il faudrait créer un système de levier, » suggéra oncle Tommy. « Ce n'est pas les troncs d'arbre qui manque ici. Il faut en trouver des pas trop lourds pour qu'on puisse les manier mais qui soient assez solides pour lever ce gros tronc. Je pense que ça pourrait marcher. »

Les quatre hommes ne perdirent pas de temps en bavardage et passèrent à l'action, toute idée était bienvenue et méritait d'être tenter. Rob et oncle Tommy creusèrent un tunnel sous l'arbre tandis que Judd et Alan fouillèrent les environs à la recherche de troncs susceptible de faire l'affaire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Charlie était toujours aux côtés de Don, lui parlant calmement en même temps qu'il traçait des cercles sur sa tempe avec son pouce. Don restait silencieux, prenant confort dans le léger massage de Charlie. Il était plus près de l'inconscience que de la conscience. Le massage était si berceur et l'inconscience si alléchante qu'il se laissait planer.

Le levier était en place. Un tronc fut glissé dans le tunnel creusé sous le sapin, lequel tronc avait pour point d'appui un autre tronc placé parallèlement au sapin. Charlie remit ses bras sous les épaules de son frère pour pouvoir le faire glisser. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua qu'il était prêt. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que le levier était bien installé, les gardes forestiers, Alan et Tommy firent pression sur le tronc à son point d'appui pour soulever l'arbre. La première tentative échoua mais, à la deuxième, l'espoir prit naissance. Le sapin avait bougé. Charlie entendit Don gémir.

« Accroches-toi, Donnie, cette fois je te promets qu'on va vraiment te sortir de là. Le tronc se soulève. Dès qu'il le sera assez, je te glisserai pour te libérer.»

Charlie ne mentait pas. Le tronc se soulevait effectivement. Porter par leur optimiste croissant, Alan, Tommy, Rob et Judd triplèrent leurs efforts, avec succès car Charlie vit que les jambes de son frère n'étaient plus autant goupillées dans la terre. Personne ne voyait la fissure qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la contrainte s'exerçait sur le tronc servant à soulever l'arbre. Nonobstant les gémissements de Don et ses prières silencieuses pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, Charlie le glissa mais seulement de quelques petits centimètres. Il fallait lever le sapin encore plus haut. Les quatre hommes accentuèrent la pression sur le tronc. Alan eut soudainement un sentiment de malaise, le même qui l'avait averti que ses garçons étaient en danger. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire d'arrêter tout. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Un craquement se fit entendre. Le tronc cédait. Dans un ralentit effroyable, l'énorme tronc retomba fortement sur Don, l'écrasant une nouvelle fois de tout son poids. Dans un cri étranglé, Don s'évanouit. Son poids mort s'effondra dans les bras de Charlie.

_A suivre _


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour tous vos com. C'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps d'en laisser. Désolée pour le long laps de temps entre les chapitres._

**Chapitre 12 : **

« Don ! »

- « Donnie ! »

Charlie sentait que de la glace inondait ses veines. Le poids mort de son frère dans ses bras était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant à vivre. Judd s'empressa de vérifier l'impulsion de Don. Le cœur battant, Alan, Charlie, oncle Tommy et Rob étaient suspendu à ses lèvres, tiraillés entre voulant savoir et ne pas savoir.

« Je sens une impulsion. Elle est faible et erratique mais elle est là. Il est vivant. »

Ils libérèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. La vue de l'arbre retombant sur Don était une image qui restera longtemps graver dans leurs mémoires, avec les frissons qui vont avec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda oncle Tommy, à court d'idée.

Le vrombissement des rotors d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre dans le ciel. Alan et Charlie ne levèrent que brièvement leurs têtes, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Don, essayant d'obtenir une quelconque réaction. Les gardes forestiers furent soulagés de voir l'hélico. Ils avaient douté qu'il puisse intervenir aussi vite étant donné les conditions météorologiques. Ils savaient par expérience que même en ayant prodigués les premiers soins, l'attente des secours, même si elle était relativement courte, pouvait mettre en jeu le pronostic vitale du blessé. Déjà que l'état de Don n'était pas des plus optimistes, une longue attente des secours aurait certainement annihilée toutes ses chances de survie.

L'hélicoptère se mit en vol stationnaire. Le sauveteur attendit que l'appareil se soit stabilisé pour s'attacher et descendre. En voyant le treuil de sauvetage, Judd eut une idée.

- « Nous pourrions utiliser le treuil de l'hélico ! »

Comprenant où voulait en venir son collègue, Rob acquiesça. «Très bonne idée. En passant une sangle autour du tronc et en l'attachant au câble, ça pourrait effectivement marcher. »

Le sauveteur toucha le sol. Oncle Tommy l'aida en le déchargeant de la civière qui était attachée à son harnais. Il lui expliqua succinctement la situation et lui fit part de leur idée pour soulever le sapin. Le sauveteur approuva et fit remonter le câble. Dans le micro incorporé dans son casque, il demanda au sauveteur-assistant de faire descendre la sangle utilisée pour le sauvetage en mer et des cordes. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le matériel descende, le secouriste s'occupa de Don. Il commença par dresser le bilan de ses fonctions vitales. Comme hypnotisés, Alan et Charlie ne loupèrent aucun de ses mouvements.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Don, » répondit Alan.

« Don, vous m'entendez ? » Sans surprise, Don resta silencieux. « Il est sans connaissance depuis combien de temps ? »

« A peine cinq minutes. »

« Il n'a montré aucun signe de reprise de conscience ? »

« Aucun. Il n'a aucune réaction.»

Le secouriste mit un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Don et lui fit une injection intraveineuse. Il demanda à Alan de retirer les couvertures pour les remplacer par une couverture de survie, pendant qu'il faisait un compte rendu de la situation par liaison radio à son équipier. Puis se fut au tour de Charlie de se faire à nouveau examiner. Il fut aussi envelopper dans une couverture de survie. Le sauveteur félicita les gardes forestiers car ils avaient fait de l'excellent travail, permettant ainsi de gagner du temps.

Il fallait faire vite maintenant, il commençait à faire sombre alors pourtant qu'il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le câble redescendit avec l'équipement. Rob, Judd et Tommy le décrochèrent et suivirent scrupuleusement les conseils expérimentés du sauveteur sur la façon de procéder. Une demi-journée après le passage de l'ouragan, les vents étaient encore forts, rendant la manœuvre difficile pour le pilote. Il avait des difficultés à maintenir son appareil à une certaine hauteur pour que le tronc puisse être accroché au câble. D'autant plus que n'ayant aucun contact visuel avec le sol, il devait piloter à l'aveuglette en fonction des directives de son collègue transmises par liaison radio. Une fois le dispositif en place, le secouriste se mit à genoux à côté de Don et s'adressa à Alan.

« Dès que le tronc se lève, nous le glissons. Il faut faire attention à toujours conserver l'axe tête-coup-tronc de votre fils pour éviter une aggravation d'éventuelles lésions de sa colonne. »

Alan hocha la tête et agrippa Don comme le lui montra le secouriste. Satisfait, celui-ci demanda à Charlie qui tenait toujours son frère inconscient de céder sa place. Rob et Judd l'aidèrent à passer le relais à Tommy. Ce dernier reçut les instructions sur la façon dont il devait maintenir la tête de son neveu et, tout le monde étant prêt, le sauvetage de Don pouvait enfin commencer.

Redoutant une nouvelle chute de l'arbre, chacun regarda avec anxiété les cordes et la sangle se tendre à la verticale au fur et à mesure que le treuil remontait le câble. Le sauveteur-assistant, penchait au-dessus du bord, espéra que l'équipement était assez solide, n'étant pas conçu pour soulever un tel poids. La sangle et les cordes étaient désormais tendues à leur maximum. La contrainte exercée sur le câble, aidait par une rafale de vent, déséquilibra l'hélicoptère. Mais avec professionnalisme, le pilote ne se fit pas surprendre et stabilisa facilement son appareil. Le treuil commença à émettre des grincements inquiétants. Il était en surchauffe, à en juger par la fumée qui s'évaporait. Craignant que le treuil devienne inutilisable par la suite pour procéder à l'hélitroyage, le sauveteur-assistant enclencha par sécurité le système de freinage et dit au pilote de prendre le relais en prenant de l'altitude.

Au sol, le tronc se soulevait mais pas assez. Ce n'est que lorsque l'hélicoptère prit de la hauteur que la délivrance de Don devint une réalité. Le secouriste informa le pilote que l'opération fonctionnait et qu'il fallait qu'il monte encore un peu plus en altitude.

« Tenez-vous prêt, » dit-il à Alan et Tommy.

Alan était plus que prêt. Il ne cessait de se répéter dans la tête le mouvement qu'il devait faire pour libérer son garçon rapidement sans le blesser. Il l'empoignait si fort que les articulations de ses mains étaient livides. Le corps inférieur de Don devint visible. C'était le moment.

« A trois, » prévint le secouriste. « Un, deux, trois ! On le glisse ! »

En deux temps trois mouvements, Alan et le sauveteur coulissèrent Don, aidés par Tommy qui avait excellemment suivi le mouvement en tenant la tête de Don comme il fallait. Le mouvement était impeccablement coordonné, rapide et efficace, mais assez brusque tout de même. Il aurait causé de la douleur à Don s'il avait été conscient. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas remué, rappelant péniblement la gravité de son état.

Le sauveteur ne perdit pas de temps, chaque seconde qui passait était cruciale. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte la civière. Assisté d'Alan et de Tommy, il tourna délicatement Don jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos en veillant à toujours maintenir l'axe tête-coup-tronc. Pendant que le secouriste posait un collier cervical, Alan ajusta le masque à oxygène sur le visage de son fils pour qu'il couvre bien son nez et sa bouche. Il redressa même ses cheveux qui étaient aplati sur le côté après de longues heures passées dans la même position. Le meilleur des gels n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Don fut soulevé et placé dans la civière, légèrement en biais à cause de la branche. Le secouriste l'attacha et s'attacha lui-même au câble. Alan embrassa Don dont l'aspect était de plus en plus effrayant. Il respirait à peine. La seule preuve qu'il était vivant était la légère buée dans le masque à oxygène à chacun de ses souffles.

« Ça va aller, Donnie. Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. Tiens-bon, mon garçon. Ton frère et moi avons besoin de toi.» Alan l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'adressa au sauveteur. « Je vous le confie. Prenez-en soin, s'il vous plaît.»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, vos fils sont entre de bonnes mains. Nous les emmenons à l'hôpital général d'Augusta. Cet hôpital a le meilleur service de soins intensifs du Maine. Ils seront bien traités.» Le sauveteur vérifia les mousquetons et fit signe à son équipier de les monter.

Charlie était dans un état second. Maintenant que son frère était pris en charge par les secours, les nerfs tombaient. Son corps meurtri et épuisé le rappelait à l'ordre. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Voir la mare de sang où était Don n'arrangeait rien. Elle était impressionnante. Elle lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Comment son grand frère pouvait-il encore être en vie en ayant perdu tout ce sang ?

« Charlie ?...Charlie ? » Alan secoua doucement le bras de son fils pour le faire réagir. « Hé, Charlie, réponds-moi. »

Charlie détourna lentement sa tête de la piscine de sang vers son père. « Je me sens pas bien, » avoua-t-il dans une petite voix. « Je crois…que je vais être malade. »

Voyant que le visage de son garçon prenait une teinte verdâtre, Alan réagit rapidement en l'aidant à se pencher pour vomir. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et mit son autre main sur son front. Il grimaça pendant que Charlie vidait le contenu maigre de son estomac dans la terre. Malaise passé, Alan le redressa et le garda dans ses bras. Oncle Tommy sortit une bouteille d'eau du sac et aida son neveu à rincer sa bouche.

« Merci, » murmura faiblement Charlie en se détendant dans l'embrassement de son père.

Dans un temps étonnamment bref, Don était dans l'hélicoptère et le secouriste était redescendu pour hélitroyer Charlie. Ce dernier fut rapidement installé dans la civière. Alan l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait avec Don. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer ouvertement affectueux mais il avait un pincement au cœur qui le faisait agir de cette façon. Il n'allait pas revoir ses garçons avant plusieurs heures, le temps de revenir à Cap Clare et faire la route jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas assez de place dans l'hélicoptère pour qu'il puisse aller avec eux.

« Je vous retrouve à l'hôpital, Charlie. Ils vous emmènent à Augusta. Tommy et moi arriverons aussi vite que nous le pourrons. »

Avec une boule dans la gorge, Alan regarda son deuxième fils s'élevait dans les airs. A côté de lui, oncle Tommy avait emprunté le téléphone satellite de Judd. Il appelait le shérif pour lui raconter ce qui se passait et pour lui demander de prévenir Betty. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Rob lui proposa de les emmener à l'hôpital. Alan n'avait rien entendu de la conversation téléphonique. Il ne quittait pas l'hélicoptère des yeux. Même lorsqu'il ne le voyait plus, il continuait à regarder le ciel, pensant à ses fils. Son frère tapota son épaule.

« Aller viens, Alan, nous devons partir avant qu'il fasse trop noir. Rob nous emmène à l'hôpital et le shérif va prévenir Betty. Elle arrivera avant nous. »

Alan hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler. Ils remballèrent leurs affaires ainsi que celles de Don et Charlie et redescendirent dans la vallée.

**NUMB3RS**

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Rob déposa ses passagers devant l'entrée et partit chercher une place de parking. Judd aurait voulu venir aussi mais il fallait que quelqu'un reste à leur bureau. Alan traça une ligne droite jusqu'à la réception. A sa grande consternation, des personnes attendaient déjà d'être renseigner. Il dut réfréner son ardeur et faire preuve de patience. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Tommy cherchait sa femme qui devait être arrivée. Ne l'apercevant ni dans le hall d'entrée, ni dans la salle d'attente, il parcourut les couloirs encombrés par des brancards sur lesquels attendaient les patients les moins gravement blessés.

L'effervescence ambiante donnait le tournis. A l'extérieur, sirènes hurlantes, les ambulances déchargeaient dans un ballet incessant les victimes de Cristobal. A l'intérieur, le service des urgences ressemblait à une fourmilière. Le personnel médical s'activait dans tous les sens, essayant de ne pas se laisser déborder par l'afflux de malades nécessitant une prise en charge urgente et criant des ordres à tue-tête pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha insupportable des cris, des pleurs, des téléphones aux sonneries stridentes qui n'arrêtaient pas de sonner, des alarmes des machines médicales, des grincements des roues des brancards poussés à un rythme effréné et des sirènes des véhicules de secours qui se faisaient entendre à chaque fois que les portes battantes s'ouvraient.

Oncle Tommy revint bredouille de sa recherche. « Je n'ai pas trouvé Betty. Je ne comprends pas, elle devrait pourtant être déjà là.»

« Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? »

- « Oui. J'ai essayé le téléphone de la maison mais la ligne est toujours coupée et elle ne répond pas à son portable. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.»

- « Je l'espère aussi. »

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Alan était en tête de file. D'après son badge, la réceptionniste se prénommée Mandy.

« Nom ? »

« Donald et Charles Eppes. Ce sont mes fils. Ils sont arrivés en hélicoptère.»

« Ça vous fatiguerez d'épeler le nom ! Si tout le monde le faisait sans que j'aie besoin de le demander, je gagnerais du temps. »

Surpris par le ton sec de Mandy, Alan et Tommy restèrent pantois. Mettant cela sur le compte du stress, ils ne relevèrent pas et Alan épela son nom.

"E.P.P.E.S. »

Mandy pianota sur son clavier en mâchouillant grossièrement son chewing-gum.

« Charles Edward Eppes ? » Alan confirma. « Il est prit en charge par le docteur Rawat. Il est revenu de radiologie et est actuellement dans une chambre privée. Par contre, je n'ai aucun Donald Eppes. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Don est forcément ici. Mes fils étaient dans le même hélicoptère. Revérifiez s'il vous plaît.»

Sans prendre la peine de cacher son ennui, Mandy éclata sa bulle de chewing-gum dans sa bouche et entra de nouveau le nom de Don dans la base de données. « Dossier inexistant » clignota à l'écran.

« Votre fils n'est pas enregistré dans nos fichiers. Vous êtes certain qu'il a été transporté ici ? »

« Oui je vous l'ai déjà dit. Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répétez ? Mes fils sont arrivés ensemble puisqu'ils étaient à bord du même hélicoptère. Ils ont été transportés ici parce que vous avez la meilleure unité de soins intensifs. Vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur en entrant son nom ? Donald Alan Eppes.»

Mandy n'avait pas envie de s'attarder avec Alan. Derrière lui, la file d'attente s'allongeait et elle était débordée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce Donald Eppes qui n'apparaissait nulle part. Le fait qu'elle enchaînait deux services n'améliorait pas son humeur. Ses enfants étaient seuls à la maison dont la toiture s'était en partie envolée et, au lieu d'être avec eux, elle devait assurer le service de sa collègue qui s'était cassée le bras on ne sait comment. Sans parler de son mari, bientôt ex-mari, qui était avec sa blonde potiche sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa famille. Et pour couronner le tout, les gens pestaient contre elle les uns après les autres. Bien, peut-être qu'elle le cherchait un peu. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Et ce pauvre monsieur en face d'elle en faisait les frais. Bah, personne n'avait dit qu'elle était charitable.

«Monsieur, je pourrais entrer dix fois le nom de votre fils, dix fois mon ordinateur me répondra la même chose. Dossier inexistant. Allez voir à la morgue. Puisque votre fils ne figure pas dans la base de donnée et n'a pas été transporté dans un autre hôpital, il ne peut être que là-bas. »

Oncle Tommy vit son frère se figer d'effroi. « Mais quel genre de personne êtes-vous ? » S'offusqua-t-il. « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi désinvolte ! Comment pouvez-vous dire à un père d'aller à la morgue voir si son enfant y est comme si vous lui disiez d'aller faire une promenade pour prendre l'air ! Vous n'avez donc pas de cœur ? Imaginez un peu que l'on vous fasse la même chose ! Comment réagiriez-vous ? »

Alertée par la voix forte de Tommy, une femme apparut derrière la réceptionniste.

« Bonsoir, je suis la responsable du personnel de cet hôpital. Quel est le problème ? »

« Le problème est que votre réceptionniste est la personne la plus désagréable que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie !»

La responsable du personnel lança un regard de réprimande à Mandy. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se plaignait de l'antipathie de sa subordonnée.

« Je veux que l'on me dise où est mon fils, » exigea Alan.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Donald Eppes.

« E.P.P.E.S ?»

« Oui »

Mandy expliqua que Don n'était pas énumérer dans l'ordinateur mais la responsable s'empara tout de même du clavier et lança la recherche. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

- « Don et son frère sont allés camper au Mont Chester. Ils ont eu un accident sur le chemin du retour. Je ne connais pas exactement les circonstances de l'accident, toujours est-il qu'un sapin est tombé sur Don et une branche s'est empalée dans son côté gauche. Mes fils ont été hélitroyés et amenés directement ici. »

- « Si ses blessures sont sérieuses, il devrait être en soins intensifs. »

« Elles le sont. »

Malheureusement pour Alan, la nouvelle recherche s'avéra aussi infructueuse que les précédentes.

« Je regrette, monsieur, votre fils n'apparait effectivement pas dans nos fichiers. Je vais tout de même me renseigner. Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur informatique ou même d'un oubli. C'est regrettable mais malheureusement ce n'est pas impossible. Le cyclone nous a pris au dépourvu. Nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à connaître un jour une catastrophe d'une telle ampleur. Malgré l'enclenchement du plan d'urgence et des mises en situations annuelles, nous sommes dépassés par la situation. Nous ne sommes pas assez réactifs. Mauvaise approche, mauvaise organisation, manque de personnel, et j'en passe. »

- « J'entends bien, même si ce que vous dites n'est pas du tout rassurant pour mes neveux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer déplaisant. »

- « Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'accueil qui vous a été fait, messieurs, et croyez-bien que cela ne se reproduira plus.» La responsable du personnel lança un autre regard désapprobateur à Mandy. « Notre mauvaise organisation ne concerne que l'administration. Les soins, eux, sont parfaitement assurés par nos médecins. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, notre personnel médical est très compétent. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. »

Mandy se faisait petite, comme un enfant pris la main dans la boîte à biscuit. Elle sentait qu'un nouvel avertissement aller rejoindre ceux qu'elle avait déjà dans son dossier. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse licencier aujourd'hui et ce serait le pompon.

« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien aller vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente, j'appelle le docteur Rawat pour qu'il vienne vous informer de l'état de santé de votre autre fils, » dit-elle sur un ton courtois, dans l'intérêt de la sauvegarde de son emploi.

Alan resta dubitatif. Il se demandait si la responsable allait vraiment se renseigner sur Don ou si elle essayait seulement de se débarrasser de lui. Cette dernière remarqua son hésitation.

« Je vous promets de faire mon enquête sur Don. Je vous tiens au courant dès que je sais quelque chose. Je saurai où vous trouvez.»

Alan était toujours dans le doute. Oncle Tommy le prit par le bras et le mena dans la salle d'attente. Elle était pleine. Il n'y avait plus de place assise si bien qu'ils durent rester debout. Alan se sentait précaire sur ses jambes. Sa voix était profonde d'affliction.

- « La réceptionniste a raison. Je devrais aller vérifier à la morgue. La chance pour que ce soit une erreur est trop infime. Personne ne fait ce genre d'erreur dans un hôpital, même dans un hôpital dominait par les événements.»

« Oui, mais là c'est différent. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ouragan dans le Maine, encore moins un ouragan comme Cristobal. Non mais tu as vu la cohue qu'il y a ici ? On se croirait dans un hall de gare en période de grève. J'y crois, moi, à l'hypothèse de la négligence.»

Mais pas Alan. Tous les scénarios possible jouaient dans sa tête : «Peut-être que le voyage en hélicoptère était trop pour Don. Peut-être qu'il est mort à l'arrivée. Il a perdu une quantité énorme de sang. C'est à peine s'il respirait. S'il est mort dans l'hélico, alors Charlie l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux. J'y vais. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.»

Tommy l'arrêta. «Non, Alan. Nous n'allons pas à la morgue parce que Don n'y est pas. Je le tuerais moi-même s'il y est. Ne t'imagine pas le pire alors que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Attendons, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. »

Oncle Tommy remarqua que quelques personnes observaient Alan. Il s'indignait de leur attitude. Ces personnes voyaient bien que son cadet peinait à rester debout tellement ses jambes flageolaient et elles n'avaient pas la gentillesse de lui céder leurs places. _Quelle époque d'individualistes nous vivons !_

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Les deux frères regardèrent l'entrée de la salle d'attente et virent Rob s'approchait d'eux. Après avoir tourné quatre fois dans le parking, il avait finalement trouvé une place dans une rue adjacente de l'hôpital.

« Nous attendons le docteur de Charlie. Apparemment, ils ont fini de le traiter et est dans une chambre. Nous ne savons pas plus. Quant à Don, nous ne savons pas où il est, » expliqua oncle Tommy.

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il est ? Il ne peut-être que dans cet hôpital. »

« Il n'est pas énuméré dans les fichiers informatiques. La responsable du personnel nous a promis qu'elle se renseignait.»

Rob pensa tristement que si le fils aîné de monsieur Eppes ne figurait pas dans les fichiers d'admission, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Oncle Tommy lut dans ses pensées. Du regard, il l'avertit de ne pas les exprimer en présence d'Alan. Rob reçut le message et se tut. Par-dessus son épaule, Tommy vit sa femme arriver. Son visage portait des traces de cambouis.

« Betty ! Où tu étais ? Tu aurais dû être là il y a des heures. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ton pick-up ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Ton vieux clou ! Je serais arrivée plus vite si j'avais pris mon vélo. » Pendant que Betty rouspétait, son mari essuyait sa figure avec un mouchoir en papier. Il prit sur lui pour rester zen. Deux personnes qui blasphémaient sa fierté dans la même journée, ça faisait beaucoup. « Comment vont les garçons ? Où sont-ils ? Le shérif m'a dit que Donnie est gravement blessé et que Charlie est aussi dans un sal état bien que sa vie ne soit pas en danger.»

Un siège se libéra. Avant de répondre à sa femme, Tommy se dépêcha d'y faire asseoir son frère avant que quelqu'un ne leur chipe la place. Betty s'inquiéta du teint fantomatique de son beau-frère.

- « Tu vas bien Alan ? Tu es blanc comme un linge. Mon dieu ! Ne me dites pas que Don et Charlie sont…Tommy ?»

Oncle Tommy présenta Rob à sa femme et expliqua une nouvelle fois ce qu'il en était. Tante Betty devint aussi blanche qu'Alan.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Notre Donnie ne peut pas être… »

Tommy la coupa du regard, le même qu'il avait lancé à Rob. Betty comprit aussi le message et se ressaisit. Pour Alan, elle masqua son ébranlement. Rob s'absenta un instant le temps d'aller à la machine à café. Il revint avec quatre gobelets qu'il distribua à chacun. Le café était infect mais n'ayant pratiquement rien avalés depuis le début de la journée, boire du chaud faisait du bien. Alan regardait fixement son café, ne le buvant pas, ne sentant pas son arôme. Son esprit était emprisonné dans ce que Mandy avait dit. _Aller voir à la morgue. Il ne peut être que là-bas._

« Don ne peut pas me laisser. J'ai besoin de lui. De lui, de Charlie. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser seul. Mes enfants, c'est ma vie. S'ils ne sont plus là… » Alan secoua la tête et but une gorgée de son café, laissant sa phrase inachevée.

Tante Betty s'accroupit devant lui, la main sur son genou.

« Don et Charlie sont les hommes les plus têtus que je connaisse. Ils sont pires que toi et Tommy. Fais-leur confiance, ils n'abandonnent pas facilement. Tu vas bientôt voir Charlie, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, maintenant. Son médecin ne devrait plus tarder.»

Comme s'il avait entendu Betty, le docteur Rawat, une jeune médecin d'une trentaine d'année à l'allure athlétique, apparut entre les portes de la salle d'attente, le dossier médical de Charlie dans les mains.

- « Charles Eppes ? »

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Charlie luttait contre le sommeil, au mécontentement de l'infirmière qui finissait de le rendre confortable en ajoutant un oreiller sous sa tête.

« Vous devez dormir, Monsieur Eppes. Le repos est le meilleur des remèdes.»

« Je ne veux pas dormir. Pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord savoir comment va mon frère. Et, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Charlie. En m'appelant monsieur Eppes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus. Et puis vous m'avez presque vu dans mon plus simple appareil alors je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber les convenances. »

La jeune infirmière qui n'était pas insensible au charme de Charlie se mit à rougir en repensant au moment où elle avait dû l'aider à enfiler la robe d'hôpital. Dans son métier, c'était une tâche banale qu'elle faisait tous les jours sans qu'elle ressente de l'embarras, mais avec ce patient…Mon dieu qu'il était beau ! Charlie se mit aussi à rougir en y repensant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi timide de toute sa vie. En dehors de ses parents lorsqu'il était petit, personne à part Amita ne l'avait vu si peu vêtu. Inconsciemment, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

« D'ac…d'accord monsieur Ep…Charlie,» bégaya l'infirmière en vérifiant une dernière fois la perfusion intraveineuse, « Bien, j'ai terminé, je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant. » Elle indiqua l'emplacement du bouton d'appel juste au-dessus de la tête du lit. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur ce bouton et nous viendrons immédiatement. »

Charlie regarda au-dessus de lui et vit le bouton, placé pas trop haut de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'atteindre facilement.

- « Merci. Madame, je peux vous demander…»

« Charlotte, » coupa l'infirmière. « Appelez-moi Charlotte. »

« Charlotte, » répéta Charlie avec un sourire charmeur. Les joues de l'infirmière passèrent du rouge à l'écarlate. « C'est un très joli prénom. »

« Merci. C'est grâce à mon père si je m'appelle ainsi. Il a réussi à convaincre ma mère de ne pas m'appeler Capucine comme elle le voulait. Elle adore les fleurs de capucine. Vous savez ces fleurs d'automne jaune, orange ou rouge. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ces fleurs. Je trouve qu'elles ont un charme désuet et elles n'ont aucun parfum. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai échappé belle. Je préfère de loin m'appeler Charlotte. Si mes parents m'avaient appelé Capucine, je crois que je n'aurais pas fini d'entendre la chanson « Dansons la capucine. » Vous savez cette chanson, « Dansons la capucine, Y'a pas de pain chez nous, Y'en a chez la voisine, Mais ce n'est pas pour nous », la la la. Mes amis m'appellent Charlie aussi, c'est amusant. »

L'infirmière avait chaud et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle débitait ces paroles inutiles à son patient qui l'écoutait poliment alors qu'elle devait le laisser dormir. Elle se promit de se donner une claque sitôt sortie de cette chambre. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se comporter comme une parfaite idiote maladroite devant un homme qui lui plaisait ?

« Et…euh…je ne suis pas mariée, » ajouta-t-elle, pensant que cette précision était utile. « J'avais un petit ami mais on a rompu le mois dernier. Vous savez ce que c'est, d'abord c'est l'amour fou, tout est beau, puis on se rend compte que finalement on est pas fait l'un…» Charlotte réussit à s'arrêter avant d'aggraver son cas. Deux claques. Oui, elle allait se donner deux claques en sortant. « Vous devez me trouver ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Non, non, pas du tout. Vous n'êtes pas ridicule, » répondit sincèrement Charlie dont la nervosité de son infirmière l'amusait. Il la trouvait attachante, bien que bavarde. « Ne le prenez pas mal, j'ai réellement plaisir à vous écouter, mais j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de mon frère. Il est gravement blessé et… »

« Et vous aimeriez que je me renseigne sur lui, » finit Charlotte.

« Oui, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part. Je suis inquiet pour lui. Il s'appelle Don. Don Eppes.»

« D'accord, ne vous en faites pas, je vais me renseigner. Mais en échange vous devez me promettre de vous reposer. Je veux vous trouvez endormi à mon retour. »

« Marché conclu. » Charlie offrit son plus beau sourire à Charlotte qui sentit la température de la chambre montait de quelques degrés encore. «Merci »

Après un dernier sourire, Charlie observa l'infirmière sortir de la chambre et se permit de fermer les yeux. Alors qu'il commençait à tomber dans le sommeil profond, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son père, tante Betty, oncle Tommy et Rob. Alan marcha rapidement vers le lit, notant au passage que la jambe blessée de son fils était surélevée sous les couvertures par rapport à l'autre.

« Charlie ! »

« Hé, papa, oncle Tommy. Tante Betty, je suis heureux de te voir. »

Les émotions à fleur de peau, tante Betty se pencha par-dessus le rail du lit et embrassa son neveu. « Oh Charlie, j'ai eu si peur. Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, mon pauvre cœur ne tiendrait pas. »

- « Comment tu te sens, fiston ?» Demanda Alan

« Fatigué mais sinon je vais bien. »

Une quinte de toux le trahit. Alan lui lança son regard « je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. » « Vraiment ? Nous avons parlé à ton docteur, tu sais. Laisses-moi dresser la liste : entorse grave du genou droit, déchirure musculaire de la cuisse droite, un énorme hématome dans le dos, deux vertèbres déplacées, légère déshydratation, épuisement et une bonne grippe. Ne m'en veux pas si je ne te crois pas en nous disant que tu vas bien. »

Charlie regarda son oncle et sa tante. Ces deux derniers attendaient aussi une réponse honnête. « D'accord, » soupira-t-il. « Pour dire la vérité, je me sens tout barbouiller. J'ai mal à la tête, mon dos me fait mal quand je bouge mais à part ça je vous assure que je ne me sens pas trop mal. Je ne sens presque pas ma jambe. »

Oncle Tommy indiqua du doigt le goutte-à-goutte intraveineux. « Le produit qui coule dans ce truc y est pour beaucoup. Lorsqu'ils ne te l'injecteront plus, tu souffriras, crois-moi. » Ses paroles rassurantes lui valurent une claque de sa femme sur son bras. « Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Sa pauvre défense lui valut une seconde claque.

- « N'écoutes pas ton oncle, Charlie, il dit des bêtises. Ils t'administreront les médicaments aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Tu seras guéri lorsqu'ils t'enlèveront la perfusion. »

« Tante Betty a raison, oncle Tommy. C'est ce que le docteur m'a dit. Les doses de médicaments diminueront petit à petit au fur et à mesure de mon rétablissement. Mais tu as aussi raison. J'ai conscience que si je n'avais pas ce goutte-à-goutte, je me sentirais beaucoup plus mal.»

« Tu sais qu'un spécialiste viendra demain examiner ton genou ? » Interrogea Alan

« Oui, dans l'après-midi je crois. C'est lui qui décidera du traitement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a deux possibilités. Soit un traitement fonctionnel, soit un traitement chirurgical. J'espère que ce sera un traitement fonctionnel parce que je n'ai aucune envie de me faire opérer. »

« Je l'espère aussi, mon garçon, mais d'après ce que nous a dit le docteur Rawat, l'opération semble inévitable. Mais inutile de nous inquiéter de cela pour le moment. Nous verrons bien demain ce que le spécialiste dira. »

Derrière son père, Charlie aperçut Rob qui était resté en retrait, ne voulant pas s'imposer. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. « Rob, je veux vous remercier, vous et votre collègue, pour ce que vous avez fait nous. Sans vous, mon frère et moi serions encore dans la montagne. »

« Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, Charlie. Nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Et puis vous avoir retrouvé vivant est notre récompense. »

Un malaise plana dans la chambre, chacun pensant à Don, se demandant s'il était vivant ou non.

« C'est ce que mon frère dit toujours. »

« Quoi donc Charlie ? » Demanda tante Betty.

- « Qu'il ne fait que son travail. Lorsque des victimes, ou leurs proches, viennent le remercier, Don répond toujours qu'il n'a fait que son travail et qu'il n'a pas besoin de remerciements. Il ne se considère pas comme un héros. Et pourtant il en est un. » Une larme solitaire s'échappa de l'œil de Charlie, nostalgique à la pensée de son frère qui l'avait sauvé en le poussant dans le ravin pour ne pas que le sapin l'écrase, faisant passer sa propre sûreté au second plan. « Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? J'ai demandé à une l'infirmière de se renseigner sur lui mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue. »

Alan approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit en encerclant le poignet de Charlie avec sa main.

- « Charlie, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

L'agitation dans les yeux de son père angoissa Charlie. Craignant le pire, il se redressa dans son lit, très vite retenu par Tommy qui le força à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses grimaces de douleur alarmèrent Alan. Son mouvement brusque avait envoyé une douleur pointue dans son dos et les élancements inattendus dans sa jambe qui s'était réveillé lui coupaient le souffle.

- « Charlie ! »

Alan allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel mais son fils l'arrêta en grinçant des dents.

- « Non, papa…pas la peine d'appeler…l'infirmière… Ça va passer. »

- « Tu es sûr ? Je peux demander à l'infirmière d'augmenter les doses de morphine.»

« Je t'assures que ça va. Je sens que ça passe…J'ai juste…besoin d'une minute… »

Tante Betty caressait les cheveux de son neveu pendant que celui-ci suivait les conseils de Rob pour retrouver une respiration régulière. Alan gardait sa main sur le bouton, prêt à appuyer pour le cas où le malaise de son fils ne passait pas.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Alan en remarquant que le visage de son fils se détendait.

« Oui…ça va,» répondit Charlie en respirant de nouveau facilement. « Papa, dis-moi comment va Don. »

« Charlie, l'hélicoptère vous a bien emmené tous les deux dans cet hôpital ? »

Perplexe, Charlie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son père voulait en venir. « Oui, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu le sais bien puisque c'est toi qui m'a dit que les secouristes nous emmenés à l'hôpital d'Augusta. »

« Donc ils n'ont pas emmené ton frère dans un autre hôpital ? »

- « Non, aussitôt après que nous ayons atterri une équipe d'urgentiste a emmené Don dans une salle de trauma. Ils n'ont pas traînés, j'ai à peine eu le temps de réagir que Don était déjà déchargé de l'hélico. Pourquoi ces questions ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alan regarda Tommy et Betty pour l'aide mais ces deux derniers ne lui furent d'aucun secours. Comme Alan, ils ne savaient pas comment dire à Charlie qu'il y avait une possibilité très vraie que son frère soit mort. Cependant, ils avaient un regain d'espoir dans leur cœur. A en croire Charlie, Don n'était pas mort à l'arrivée. Mais alors pourquoi n'apparaissait-il nulle part dans les registres d'admission s'il avait été transporté dans une salle de trauma ? Il devait forcément y avoir une trace de lui quelque part.

- « Charlie, j'ai quelque chose à te demander mais ce n'est pas facile. »

- « Tu veux savoir si Don était vivant lorsque nous sommes arrivés ? » Devina Charlie avec la gorge serrée. Il avait peur de comprendre la raison de l'angoisse apparente de son père. « Tu veux que je te dise que Don n'est pas mort dans l'hélico. C'est ça ? »

Alan hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir encore longtemps sans savoir où était son fils aîné. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était vivant et recevait les soins dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était toujours avec lui et non avec sa mère.

- « Don était vivant, papa. J'étais dans le brouillard mais j'étais assez lucide pour être certain qu'il était vivant lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Il a cessé de respirer dans l'hélico mais les secouristes ont réussis à le ramener.» La voix de Charlie se cassa par l'émotion. Le voyage avait été terrifiant. Pendant toute sa durée, les secouristes avaient luttés pour maintenir son frère en vie. Il y avait même un moment où il était persuadé qu'ils l'avaient perdu. « Ils voulaient l'intuber mais c'étaient trop dangereux de le faire dans l'hélico. Il y avait trop de secousses. S'il te plait, papa, dis-moi que j'ai encore mon grand frère. »

« Je ne sais pas, mon garçon, » avoua Alan d'une voix rauque. « J'aimerais te dire que Donnie est toujours avec nous mais je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

« Ton frère ne figure nulle part dans les fichiers informatiques. Je ne sais pas où il est. Mais, tu sais, ils sont assez débordés ici à cause de l'ouragan. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas enregistré ne veut pas forcément dire que Don est parti. La responsable du personnel nous a dit que l'administration de l'hôpital pataugeait face à la situation.»

« « Patauger » est un faible mot, » grogna oncle Tommy.

Charlie ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il sentait la colère montait en lui. Pour lui, il était impardonnable qu'un établissement de soin ne sache pas où se trouve un patient et laisse sa famille dans le flou total. Sa colère dut se lire sur son visage car son père lui frotta le bras dans un geste calmant. Tante Betty faisait de même avec son autre bras.

«Tu sais quoi Charlie ? Tu vas te reposer pendant que j'essaie de trouver ton frère, d'accord ? En fait non, je ne vais pas essayer de trouver Donnie, je vais le trouver. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Quant à toi, je veux que tu dormes. Ton corps a besoin de repos.»

- « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais arriver à dormir en ne sachant pas si mon frère est vivant ?! »

Betty approcha le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière elle et s'assit au chevet de son neveu. « Tu peux au moins essayer, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je te promets de te réveiller dès que nous en savons plus sur Don. Je suis sûre que ton frère est vivant. Toute cette situation n'est qu'un horrible malentendu. » Elle fit un signe de tête à Alan lui disant qu'elle restait avec Charlie et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Alan se leva de sa chaise. « Je vais trouver Don, fiston, » dit-il avec conviction. « Fais-moi confiance. »

- « Je te fais confiance, mais fais vite. Ne pas savoir est insupportable. »

Alan déposa un baiser sur le front de son garçon et, suivi de Tommy, sortit de la chambre à la recherche de son autre garçon. Au lieu de s'en aller, Rob s'assit dans la chaise d'Alan et resta avec tante Betty, désirant apporter toute l'aide qu'il pouvait offrir.

_A suivre _

**~~~~JOYEUSES FETES A TOUS !!! TOUS MES MEILLEURS VŒUX !!!~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici enfin la suite. Merci de votre patience et surtout merci pour vos reviews. _

_Je fais mes excuses par avance si les descriptions médicales sont erronées. Ce n'est pas mon domaine alors j'ai fait de l'à peu près avec ce que j'ai trouvé. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 14 : **

Alan fit un pas hors de la chambre et fut aussitôt héler par la responsable du personnel, en chemin vers la chambre de Charlie, supposant que monsieur Eppes y serait. Elle était accompagnée de Charlotte, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de Charlie.

-« M. Eppes, je venais justement à votre rencontre. »

« Vous avez trouvé mon fils ? » La tension et la colère étaient clairement audibles dans la voix d'Alan.

« Votre fils a bien été pris en charge par notre hôpital. Il était en chirurgie. Il en est sorti il y a une trentaine de minutes environ. D'après ce que je sais, le cœur de votre fils s'est arrêté pendant qu'il était en salle de trauma. » Alan et Tommy s'alarmèrent à cette nouvelle. Réalisant sa maladresse, la responsable souleva ses mains pour les rassurer. « Momentanément, » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Seulement momentanément, rassurez-vous. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.»

« Alors il…il est vivant ? Il va aller bien ? »

« Oui, il est vivant. » Ces trois mots envoyèrent une bouffée d'air frais vivifiante à Alan. Vivant. Don était vivant. Il se sentait renaître. Et ce n'était pas une image. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté à l'annonce de l'arrêt de celui de Don.

- « Selon toute vraisemblance, c'est à la suite de l'arrêt cardiaque de votre fils qu'une confusion a eu lieu dans la chaîne de communication. Une fausse information s'est répandue à son sujet selon laquelle il serait mort à l'arrivée. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il n'apparaissait dans aucun de nos fichiers. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent et si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous emmène voir le chirurgien qui l'a opéré, le docteur Diane Ballard. Elle pourra vous en dire plus que moi sur l'état de Don. »

« Je vous suis mais je voudrais prévenir mon autre fils avant.»

- « Je m'en charge monsieur Eppes, » énonça Charlotte qui était resté silencieuse.

Alan la remercia et suivit la responsable du personnel. Sur le chemin les menant au bureau du chirurgien, elle renouvela ses excuses et assura que tout sera fait pour que ce genre « d'incident » ne se reproduise plus. Elle assura aussi à Alan que ses fils recevront les meilleurs soins et ne manqueront de rien pendant leur séjour à l'hôpital. Tommy était prêt à lui rétorquer que l'on ne devrait pas attendre moins d'un hôpital, que ça ne devrait pas être un traitement de faveur, mais il retint sa langue.

- « Don est actuellement en salle de réveil. Dès qu'il sera sorti de l'anesthésie, il sera transféré dans la chambre de son frère. Nous manquons de place actuellement à cause de l'ouragan qui a fait bon nombre de blessés. Aussi nous nous voyons contraints de mettre deux patients par chambre. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que vos fils soient ensemble. Nous vous devons bien ça. »

Alan apprécia. Il n'aura pas ainsi à devoir partager son temps entre ses fils. « J'apprécie. Merci. »

Une fois dans le bureau du docteur Ballard, Alan ne perdit pas de temps dans les présentations d'usages et autres formalités insignifiantes. Il avait assez attendu. Il voulait des réponses, et tout de suite. Après une poignée de main ferme, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet. « Comment va mon fils, docteur ? »

Non dérangée par cette introduction franche, la chirurgienne fit signe à Alan et Tommy de prendre chacun un siège et entra également dans le cœur du sujet.

« Donald… »

« Don, » coupa Alan. « Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Don. »

Le médecin sourit gentiment et reprit : « Don est un homme très solide, monsieur Eppes. Pour être honnête, lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, je n'aurais pas parié sur lui tellement son état était préoccupant. J'ai même pensé que son corps ne supporterait pas la chirurgie et pourtant il en est ressorti avec mention. »

« C'est un Eppes, » fit remarquer fièrement oncle Tommy.

«Don a perdu énormément de sang. Cette perte, combinée avec le traumatisme physique que son corps a subi, a fait arrêter momentanément son cœur mais nous l'avons ramené à un rythme normal assez rapidement de sorte que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter d'éventuelles lésions cérébrales. Le cerveau de votre fils n'a pas eu le temps d'être privé d'oxygène. » Alan et Tommy respirèrent de soulagement. « Même si l'opération s'est bien passée, je ne vous cache pas que Don est encore dans un état sérieux. Je suis principalement préoccupée par un risque d'infection de la blessure puisque la plaie n'était pas nette et est restée non traitée un long moment. C'est pourquoi nous allons le garder sous étroite surveillance pour les prochains jours. Nous avons complètement irrigué la blessure mais le risque est toujours là. Les antibiotiques intraveineux que nous lui administrons devraient résoudre ce problème. »

« Et son rein ? Que dites-vous de son rein ? Est-ce qu'il a été endommagé par la branche ? »

« La branche a en effet atteint le rein de Don. Il a un traumatisme mineur du rein avec hématome sous capsulaire. Ce genre de traumatisme est sans gravité bien qu'assez douloureux. Nous allons exercer dessus une simple surveillance avec contrôle des constantes et surveillance échographique. Don devra continuer à être surveiller au cours des prochains mois. Il y a en effet un risque de survenue d'une hypertension artérielle qui devra être dépistée précocement pour en limiter les effets néfastes. Votre fils est agent fédéral, je crois ? » Alan inclina la tête. « Alors interdiction pour lui d'aller sur le terrain tant que son médecin traitant, à qui je transmettrai le dossier de Don, ne lui aura pas donné le feu vert. Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs mois.»

« Oh, il ne va pas aimer ça, » grimaça Alan, s'imaginant très bien la tête que fera Don lorsqu'il apprendra cette nouvelle. « Mais moi ça me convient. En restant au bureau, le seul risque qu'il court est de se couper les doigts avec du papier.»

« Même s'il n'est pas content, il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon, vu l'état de ses jambes. Elles sont pas mal meurtries étant donné qu'elles ont supportés le poids du sapin. Je crains qu'elles fassent souffrir le martyr à votre fils, aussi je vais lui prescrire des médicaments à base de morphine pour supporter la douleur mais il faudra bien respecter les doses. Une dépendance est vite arrivée. Don va devoir réapprendre à marcher. Une rééducation va être nécessaire. Il a aussi des côtes cassées mais il a eu de la chance puisque aucune d'elle n'a perforé un poumon. Il a aussi quelques hématomes mais rien de bien sérieux. Au final, je dirais que votre fils est un homme chanceux. Je suis confiante quant à un bon rétablissement mais à condition qu'il respecte bien les ordres que je vais lui donner lorsqu'il sortira d'ici. »

« Il les respectera, je vous le garantis, » affirma Alan avec force, prêt à affronter l'entêtement de son fils qu'il voyait venir à des kilomètres. Celui de Charlie aussi. Ses fils n'avaient jamais été de bons patients, refusant de rester au lit lorsqu'ils étaient malades. Alan devait toujours batailler dur pour les obliger à se soigner et se reposer. Mais là, il n'était pas seul. Il avait des alliés : Betty et Tommy. Ce sera la guerre et il comptait bien la remporter. Au besoin, il y avait des cordes dans le garage de son frère. Et Amita et Robin viendront certainement en renfort.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que Don restera sous surveillance étroite même après sa sortie de l'hôpital, » remarqua le docteur Ballard sur un ton amusé.

« Votre petit doigt a raison, » répondit Tommy, connaissant très bien les instincts protecteurs de son frère. « Don et Charlie ne vont pas comprendre ce qui va leur tomber dessus. »

« Alors je n'ai pas de souci à me faire pour mon patient. Qui s'occupe de votre second fils ? »

« Le docteur Rawat. »

« Parfait, votre fils ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Vos deux garçons sont entre de bonnes mains, Monsieur Eppes.»

Tommy observa la crainte s'estompait lentement des yeux de son petit frère. Sentant un regard sur lui, Alan tourna sa tête.

- « Ils vont aller bien, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée, comme demandant la confirmation à son grand frère. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son bras et sourit chaudement.

- « Oui, Alan, ils vont aller bien. »

**NUMB3RS**

En revenant dans la chambre de Charlie, le cœur plus léger, Alan trouva son fils endormi. Tante Betty et Rob discutaient à voix basse.

« Il a finalement réussi à s'endormir ? »

Betty hocha la tête. « Après que l'infirmière nous aie mis au courant pour Donnie, il s'est assez détendu pour pouvoir dormir. Il voulait attendre que tu reviennes pour en savoir plus mais l'éreintement a eu raison de lui.»

Charlie dormait si bien qu'Alan préféra ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit à côté du lit et avisa Betty et Rob de l'état de santé de Don sans trop élever la voix pour ne pas déranger Charlie.

« Oh Alan, c'est merveilleux ! Alors il va bien se rétablir ?»

- « A condition qu'il suive scrupuleusement les instructions de son médecin et se ménage. Et à condition qu'il n'y ait aucune complication. Il y a un risque d'infection de la blessure qui n'est pas négligeable. Mais si tout va bien, il pourra être à la maison dans quelques jours, avec Charlie. »

Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, Rob décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, ne pouvant pas laisser Judd plus longtemps seul à leur bureau. Il promit de revenir le lendemain dans la journée avec son équipier dès que leurs collègues auront pris leur relève. Alan et oncle Tommy le remercièrent chaleureusement et tante Betty lui promit en retour de l'invité, lui et Judd, à la maison pour un succulent repas lorsque Don et Charlie seront libérés de l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, des infirmiers poussaient le lit de Don dans la chambre. Alan resta à l'écart pour ne pas gêner mais c'était difficile pour lui d'attendre patiemment que le personnel de soin finisse d'installer son fils. Son attente était d'autant plus insupportable que Don était totalement caché par les infirmières, occupées à brancher leur patient à des machines et à poser des voies intraveineuses. Alan attendait avec excitation de pouvoir enfin toucher son garçon. C'était comme si une éternité s'était passée depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, là-haut dans la montagne. Lorsqu'une infirmière chef lui donna le feu vert, son cœur fit un bond. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois qu'il pouvait approcher.

- « Il a des difficultés à émerger de l'anesthésie alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il est dans les vapes. Je doute qu'il se réveille bientôt. Son corps a subi un trauma important, il a besoin de temps pour récupérer. »

Alan tenta tout de même sa chance. « Don ? » Il fut déçu en voyant que Don ne réagissait pas. Il toucha son front et n'aima pas ce qu'il sentit. « Il est chaud. Et il est encore très pâle.»

- « Je viens d'injecter les antibiotiques dans son intraveineuse. Ils vont commencer à agir. Sa fièvre devrait bientôt baissée. C'est vrai que sa peau est encore blanche mais comparer à ce qu'elle était avant les transfusions sanguines, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que votre fils a pris des couleurs. Il n'est plus aussi translucide qu'il ne l'était. »

Si Don restait insensible au contact de son père, il ne l'était pas au contact de sa tante lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur sa joue. Il tourna faiblement sa tête, comme pour rechercher plus de contact avec cette main chaude et douce.

- « Maman, » marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- « Non, Don, c'est moi, tante Betty. »

« Maman, » répéta Don, avec une pointe de réclamation dans sa voix qui pinça le cœur d'Alan.

La voix de Don devenant suppliante, tante Betty n'eut pas le cœur de le décevoir, même s'il était en plein rêve.

- «Shhh, je suis là, Donnie. Rendors-toi, maman est là. »

Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Don. « Maman, » soupira-t-il de contentement en se rendormant. Sa respiration ralentit et il était de nouveau paisible. Alan sourit à tante Betty et lui chuchota « merci. »

Après avoir fini avec Don, l'infirmière chef jeta un œil sur Charlie qui ne s'était pas réveillé en dépit de l'agitation dans la chambre.

« Vos fils ne se réveilleront pas avant plusieurs heures, vous devriez dormir vous aussi, » dit-elle à l'attention d'Alan. « Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un qui ne peut plus tenir sur ses jambes. » Elle se tourna vers tante Betty et oncle Tommy. « Vous aussi. Il y a une salle d'attente au bout du couloir avec des sofas assez confortables. Vous pouvez les utiliser. Il est trop tard pour vous risquez sur les routes, surtout en ce moment. Et je doute que vous trouviez une chambre d'hôtel à cette heure-ci. Je vous apporte des couvertures et des oreillers. »

Désormais tranquilles d'esprits quant à leurs deux neveux, Tante Betty et oncle Tommy suivirent les conseils de l'infirmière et allèrent camper dans la salle d'attente. Alan préféra rester dans la chambre avec Don et Charlie. Il n'était pas encore prêt à les laisser hors de sa vue, même le bout du couloir lui paraissait trop loin de ses garçons.

Une fois seul avec eux, Alan déplaça le fauteuil pour le mettre entre les deux lits. Il grogna en s'asseyant un peu trop lourdement à son goût. Son vieux corps avait connu des jours meilleurs. Après une journée de marche dans la montagne, ses jambes étaient en compote. Ses courbatures étaient telles que les actions de se lever et de s'asseoir étaient un véritable problème dont il se serait bien passé. Il soupira en se relaxant contre le dossier moelleux du fauteuil.

Avec un fils de chaque côté de lui, en sécurité et cocooner dans leurs lits, Alan sentait le stress s'évacuait lentement de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être passé dans l'essoreuse, émotionnellement et physiquement. Un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner et il remonta la couverture que lui avait apporté l'infirmière jusqu'à ses épaules. Il regarda pensivement ses deux garçons. Une vague de peine lui monta soudainement à la gorge Il avait été si près de les perdre. Comment aurait-il pu surmonter leur perte. Il n'aurait pas pu. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui redonner le goût de vivre.

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il clignota des yeux dans un effort de rester éveiller, voulant apprécier encore un peu le concert des respirations en tandem de Don et Charlie. C'était de la musique pour ses oreilles. Mais son corps et son âme étaient trop fatigués pour rester éveiller plus longtemps. Il murmura « bonne nuit les garçons » et les rejoignit dans un assoupissement paisible.

_A suivre _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : **

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les stores ; ils réveillèrent Alan. Ce dernier massa sa nuque pour soulager des douleurs musculaires. Il fit une note mentale pour demander à ce qu'on lui prête un lit de camp pour les prochaines nuits parce qu'il attrapera un torticolis mémorable s'il continuait à dormir dans le fauteuil, à moins de trouver un hôtel. Cap Clare était trop loin pour pouvoir faire la route tous les jours et les routes étaient en piteuses état. Mais la raison principale était qu'Alan voulait être au plus près de ses fils. Tout comme il avait grogné en s'asseyant, il grogna en se levant. _Satanées courbatures ! _Il s'approcha raidement du lit de Don en se massant le bas du dos.

Don dormait toujours. Alan se sentit frustrer en dépit de ses pensées raisonnables qui lui disaient que le sommeil était ce qu'il fallait pour son fils. Seulement il avait une telle envie de voir ses yeux et d'entendre sa voix qu'il se sentait comme un enfant qui attend avec impatience de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Une fine couche de sueur sur le front de Don inquiéta Alan. Il vérifia sa température avec son thermomètre infaillible ; sa main. Don couvait une fièvre. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'il fallait laisser le temps aux antibiotiques de produire tous leurs effets mais ce qui l'était c'était que la fièvre, au lieu de baisser, semblait prendre un tour plus mauvais. Un nœud familier d'appréhension se forma dans l'estomac d'Alan. Son fils ne devrait plus être aussi chaud. Il préféra jouer la carte de la précaution et pressa le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière. Du mouvement venant de l'autre lit attira son attention et il se retourna. Son deuxième garçon se réveillait et se protéger les yeux avec sa main contre les rayons lumineux du soleil. Alan régla les stores pour barrer la route au soleil et clôtura la distance qui le séparait de Charlie. Son fils était encore pâle mais il avait meilleure mine.

« Bonjour Charlie.»

Celui-ci, qui avait toujours sa main devant ses yeux, écarta deux doigts en entendant la voix de son père. Le soleil ne le gênant plus, il enleva sa main.

« Bonjour papa. »

Alan balaya quelques boucles hors du front de Charlie, vérifiant ainsi discrètement sa température, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas pris le même chemin que celle de Don.

-« Papa ! Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, » maugréa Charlie.

Alan retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et prit un air innocent. « Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien. J'enlève seulement des cheveux hors de tes yeux. Ils devaient te gêner. »

Charlie secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis, comme s'il se rappelait soudainement qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, il eut un sursaut. « Don !»

« Shhh, calmes-toi, ton frère est ici. » Alan fit un pas de côté et désigna Don. « Il dort comme un bébé. »

Charlie s'éleva sur son coude et fut soulager de voir son frère dormir dans un lit qui n'était pas là avant qu'il s'endorme cette nuit. « Il va bien ? »

« Il le sera, » répondit Alan. _J'espère, _pensa-t-il en regardant son fils aîné. « Avec du temps et de la patience, il ira bien. » Alan redirigea son regard sur son cadet et attendit que celui-ci le regarde en retour. Certain qu'il avait toute son attention, il glissa subtilement un message. « Et avec beaucoup de repos. Repos et sommeil, c'est ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux. »

Charlie roula des yeux. « Je viens juste de me réveiller, papa. »

« Et alors ? Tu peux te rendormir jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière apporte ton petit déjeuner. » Face à la mine renfrognée de son fils, Alan leva les mains en signe de paix. « C'est juste une suggestion...Mais une suggestion que je te conseille fortement de suivre.»

- « Papa, s'il te plait, laisse la mère poule au poulailler.» Il regretta aussitôt ses mots en voyant le regard blessé de son père mais il était exaspéré par son côté mère poule qui ne faisait que commencer. « Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable. C'est juste que je te connais et je sais que lorsque tu t'inquiètes pour Don et moi, tu as tendance à être un peu…étouffant. »

« Etouffant ? Je suis étouffant ? »

« Bien, peut-être que « étouffant » n'est pas le bon mot. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as tendance à trop planer sur nous. Tu es toujours en train de t'assurer que nous ne manquons de rien.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

« Rien. Il n'y a rien de mal de ça. Seulement parfois ça nous donne l'impression d'être encore des enfants. »

– « Je veux seulement que toi et ton frère alliez bien. Je n'aime pas vous voir malade. Je sais que vous êtes adultes et que vous pouvez prendre soin de vous vous-mêmes mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour vous et de vouloir m'occuper de vous. Vous êtes mes enfants et je vous aime. Quel genre de père je serais si je ne me souciais pas de toi et de Donnie ? »

Alan n'avait pas pu maintenir le mal hors de sa voix. Charlie se sentit honteux. « Tu es un bon père, papa. Don et moi savons que tu ferais l'impossible pour nous. Nous apprécions, sincèrement. Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit de laisser la mère poule au poulailler. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que… »

« Ça va, Charlie, tu ne m'as pas blessé,» interrompit Alan, remarquant que son fils était à perte de mots. « Du moins pas autant que le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus rien t'apprendre en matière de maths alors que tu n'avais que sept ans. »

« Seulement en matière de maths, papa, » rappela Charlie. « Tu m'as appris plein d'autres choses en dehors des nombres. Tu le fais encore et tu le feras toujours. Les nombres ne sont pas tout. »

Alan regarda son fils avec une grande affection dans ses yeux. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tiens, qui d'autres à part toi pourrais m'apprendre des histoires embarrassantes sur Don ? Comment je pourrais lui faire du chantage si je ne connaissais pas ces histoires ? Et qui, à part maman, aurait-pu me dire qu'il avait peur des clowns ?»

Alan et Charlie partagèrent un rire à cette phobie pour la moins surprenante de Don. Alan pouvait encore entendre les reproches de sa femme à son encontre pour avoir permis à son fils aîné de regarder « Ca »***** lorsqu'il était enfant alors qu'elle avait toujours interdit à ses garçons de regarder les films d'horreur. Seulement, alors que Margaret était partie quelques jours rendre visite à une vieille tante malade, Alan avait voulu récompenser Don pour l'avoir aider dans les tâches ménagères sans qu'il le lui demande et pour l'avoir aider à s'occuper de Charlie qui n'avait que quatre ans alors. Don n'avait pas voulu que son père lui achète un nouveau gant de base-ball en guise de remerciement mais qu'il le laisse regarder « Ca » à la place, le film dont tous ses copains parlaient. D'abord réticent, Alan avait fini par accepter devant l'insistance de son fils mais en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à sa mère, sans quoi lui et Charlie deviendraient orphelin de père. Don avait juré croix de bois, croix de fer et, satisfait, son père l'avait laissé seul devant la télévision. Seulement, ce qu'Alan n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son garçon soit tellement terrorisé par le film qu'il en ait développé une véritable peur des clowns. Margaret s'en était bien sûr très vite aperçu et avait sermonné son mari pendant plusieurs années. Selon elle, c'était de sa faute si leur Donnie avait cette phobie. Alan ne pouvait pas le nier.

- « Tu penses qu'il en a encore peur ? » Demanda Charlie

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas je ne pense pas qu'un agent chevronné du FBI ait peur d'un clown. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Bien, c'était une vraie phobie de ton frère. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui disparait du jour au lendemain. »

« Va falloir que je me déguise en clown un jour. Il faut que je sache. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil, Charlie, » réprimanda Alan. « Tu n'aimerais pas que Donnie se serve de tes peurs pour faire une plaisanterie.»

« Oui, mais moi c'est pas pareil, je suis le petit frère. C'est la prérogative des petits frères de pouvoir embêter les grands frères. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Et puis ce sera ma revanche.»

« Ta revanche ? »

« A notre campement, il m'a fait croire qu'un serpent était sous mes pieds alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Lui aussi s'est servi de mes peurs pour faire une blague. »

Alan ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais pensa mieux et ne dit rien. Lorsque son fils avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en faire dévier. Le mieux à faire était de prévenir Don pour que sa fierté ne soit pas blessée le jour de la mise à exécution du plan de Charlie.

Ce dernier regarda son père avec son regard de chiot blessé. « Alors tu me pardonnes ? »

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais pu résister à ce regard là. Tu es tout excusé, fiston. Et j'ai bien reçu le message. Ton frère et toi voulez bien que je prenne soin de vous mais pas trop. » Charlie acquiesça. « Bien, alors que dirais-tu si la mère poule se mettait aux 35 heures ? Elle restera au poulailler le reste du temps.»

« Va pour les 35 heures. » Charlie et son père ponctuèrent leur accord par une poignée de main. « Mais je te préviens, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois un patient modèle même pendant les heures de travail de maman poule. Et je parle aussi au nom de Don. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. »

« Et maintenant, si tu me disais tout au sujet de Don. Il va réellement aller bien ? »

Alan commença à faire un compte rendu de l'état de Don à son fils mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir puisque l'infirmière chef entra dans la chambre. « Vous avez appuyé sur le bouton d'appel ?»

« Oui, » répondit Alan. « Mon fils a une forte fièvre. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il allait bien ! »

« Non Charlie, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il allait bien, je t'ai dit qu'il ira bien. »

- « Papa, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

- « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Charlie grommela. Il se redressa dans son lit et se tordit le cou pour voir ce qui se passer avec son frère.

Sous l'œil attentif du père de son patient, l'infirmière releva la température de Don et constata qu'Alan avait raison. Elle baissa les couvertures et détacha la robe d'hôpital pour exposer le bandage recouvrant la blessure. La peau autour du pansement était chaude et gonflée. Puis elle retira le bandage humide et vit des rougeurs autour de l'emplacement de la plaie. Une odeur désagréable s'en échappait. Par endroit, la plaie prenait une teinte jaunâtre. Alan pensa que ce n'était pas bon signe. Don, qui était resté inconscient, gémit de douleur lorsque l'infirmière palpa son côté.

« Donnie ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Don émit une autre lamentation et ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Alan pensait être plus heureux de les voir enfin ouverts. Il était choqué par leur aspect glacé et confus.

« Papa ? »

- « Oui Don. Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital. »

Sous l'effet d'autres palpations lancinantes de l'infirmière, Don gémit plus fort et se tortilla dans son lit. Alan retint ses bras et tenta de le calmer.

- « Doucement mon garçon, laisses l'infirmière te soigner.»

« Papa ? Charlie ?»

« Je suis là, Donnie. Ton frère est là aussi. Vous êtes tous les deux dans la même chambre. Détends-toi.»

« Papa ? Charlie ?»

Alan se rendit compte que quoi qu'il dise, son fils était à des années lumières de lui, comme prisonnier dans un espace temps entre la conscience et l'inconscience, perdu dans une lutte contre la douleur et les mauvais rêves induits par les drogues censées l'aider à guérir. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence et continuait à vouloir s'échapper tout en réclamant sa famille. En dépit des mains retenantes de son père, Don bougeait tellement que l'infirmière peinait à mettre un nouveau bandage. Charlie, qui ne supportait pas de rester dans son lit pendant que son frère, agité et combatif, le réclamait, désobéit aux ordres et sortit de son lit. Il vacilla mais parvint à rester sur ses jambes, ou plutôt sur une jambe. Voyant que sa perfusion le retenait prisonnier, il attrapa la perche et la roula en même temps qu'il boitait avec précaution vers le lit de Don. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que son cadet se lève, Alan fut étonner lorsqu'il vit une main débarquait sur la joue de Don.

« Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit ? » Gronda-t-il.

Concentré sur son frère, Charlie ignora son père. « Je suis là, Don, tout va bien. Arrêtes de te débattre.»

Alors qu'Alan s'apprêtait à ordonner à son fils de retourner se coucher, Don se calma. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ses yeux n'erraient plus dans le vide mais étaient focalisé sur une personne, son petit frère. Conscient de cela, Charlie lui parla d'une voix calmante.

« Je vais bien, et toi aussi tu iras bien. Tu dois juste te détendre. »

Don ne répondit pas, si ce n'est par un léger murmure incompréhensible, mais Alan sut qu'il entendait les mots de Charlie puisqu'il ne luttait presque plus. Alan attendit tout de même qu'il se rendorme avant de lâcher ses poignets.

« Continues Charlie, il réagit à ta voix. »

Charlie inclina la tête et resta concentrer sur Don. Voyant que les paupières de ce dernier tombaient, il continua à lui parler d'une voix de plume. « Voilà, c'est bien Don, rendors-toi. Papa et moi sommes ici, nous ne partons pas. »

Les mots de Charlie eurent l'effet désiré puisque Don ne bougea plus, permettant ainsi à l'infirmière de travailler, et se rendormit. Après avoir repanser la plaie, l'infirmière referma la robe d'hôpital et remonta les couvertures. Alan les arrangea plus soigneusement. L'infirmière finit son examen en prenant la tension et en vérifiant l'impulsion de Don. Elle fronça profondément les sourcils. Le pouls était trop rapide.

- « Vous pensez à une infection ? » Interrogea Alan

« Je le crains en effet, » confirma l'infirmière en écrivant quelque chose sur le diagramme de Don accroché au bout du lit. « Je vais informer le docteur Ballard. En général, elle commence ses visites vers 10 heures mais je vais lui dire qu'il est urgent qu'elle vienne d'abord l'examiner, elle passera avant de commencer sa ronde. En attendant, je vais lui donner de l'ibuprofène en espérant que ça aidera à faire baisser sa fièvre. »

Elle reposa la planchette et s'adressa à Charlie sur un air faussement autoritaire, ayant apprécié son intervention pour calmer son patient. « Quant à vous, jeune homme, je veux que vous retourniez dans votre lit et que vous n'en bougiez plus. »

Alan était du même avis. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Don et prit son cadet par le bras pour le ramener dans son lit. « Elle a raison, Charlie, au lit. »

Charlie n'offrit aucune résistance. Aussi fier qu'il était d'avoir pu apaiser son grand frère, à cette minute même il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : se recoucher. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir rester debout plus longtemps. Une fois dans son lit, l'infirmière vérifia qu'il n'avait pas défait sa perfusion et fit son examen de routine. Satisfaite qu'au moins un des deux patients de cette chambre soit sur la voie de la guérison, elle nota aussi quelque chose sur le diagramme de Charlie et partit chercher l'ibuprofène pour Don.

« Comment tu te sens vraiment ce matin, Charlie ? » S'enquit Alan

« Je me sens mieux, papa. Tu avais raison, dormir quelques heures m'a fait du bien. »

Alan prit un air suffisant, heureux d'avoir prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait toujours raison. Pour que son sourire hautain s'efface, Charlie savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

- « Aller, vas-y papa, dis tu que tu avais raison, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Comme prévu, Alan ne se fit pas prier. « J'avais raison !» Pour être sûr que son fils ait bien entendu, il se répéta : « J'avais raison ! » Triomphe passé, Alan redevint sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas fiston ? Je sais que tu as quelque chose à l'esprit qui te préoccupe. »

« Je ne peux rien te cacher, » soupira Charlie. « Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? Tu as un sens psychique inné ou quelque chose ?»

Alan gesticula des épaules. « Sûrement un truc dans ce genre là, oui. Ça doit être cette chose, cette sorte d'instinct que les parents développent dès la naissance de leurs enfants et qui ne les quitte jamais. Il se perfectionne au fil des années, au point de devenir infaillible. Si je n'avais pas eu cet instinct, je….» Dangereusement près des larmes, Alan n'acheva pas sa phrase de peur de ne plus pouvoir réussir à se contenir. Il resongeait à ces heures angoissantes durant lesquelles il sentait que ses garçons étaient en difficulté mais n'était pas en position de pouvoir les aider. Il était convaincu que ce sentiment d'impuissance était le sentiment le plus détestable qui soit et il espérait de toutes ses forces ne plus jamais le revivre.

« Tu quoi ? » Appuya Charlie dont les émotions à fleur de peur d'Alan ne lui avait pas échappé. Voir son père tout à coup émotif lui donnait une sensation bizarre. Jamais Alan Eppes ne laissait paraître ses émotions, surtout pas à ses fils à qui il voulait donner une image de père indestructible.

Le menton d'Alan trembla mais avec un gros effort il ne se laissa pas déborder par ses émotions. Charlie était malade et blessé, il n'avait pas en plus besoin de gérer les sentiments de son vieux père.

- « Je veux juste dire que je vous connais par cœur, ton frère et toi, je pourrais presque lire dans vos pensées. Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler pour que je sache quand ça ne va pas. Je le sens à des kilomètres. Tu comprendras lorsque tu auras des enfants. Tu sauras au premier coup d'œil s'ils sont contents, tristes ou malades sans que tu aies besoin de leur demander. Remarque, avec toi et Donnie c'est assez facile, lorsque vous n'êtes pas content vous claquez les portes et vous faites une tête de deux mètres de long.»

« Je ne claque pas les portes ! » s'indigna Charlie de cette accusation. « Don les claque, pas moi. »

« Je t'en prie, Charlie, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. Tu es comme ton frère. La plupart des gens pense que vous êtes l'opposé l'un de l'autre alors que vous êtes pareils tous les deux» _Si différents et pourtant tellement les mêmes._ « Vous claquez les portes tellement fort que vous faites trembler la maison. Je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore debout. »

Charlie ne se laissa pas duper par l'étincelle d'humeur qui avait remplacé la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son père. « Papa, tu peux lire en moi et Don comme dans un livre ouvert, mais nous aussi pouvons lire en toi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? »

- « Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse. »

- « Si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

- « Mais non, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien qui me tracasse, » Alan n'avait pas voulu répondre de façon brusque mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que ses enfants s'inquiètent pour lui. Selon sa politique, c'était à lui de s'occuper d'eux, pas l'inverse. Il reporta la conversation sur son fils avec une voix qui redevint douce : « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes, Charlie ? »

Charlie fut déçu qu'Alan ne veuille pas se confier à lui mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Son père avait besoin de dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il en parlera à Don lorsqu'il ira mieux et, ensemble, ils arriveront peut-être à le faire parler. C'était dans ces moments là que l'absence de leur mère se faisait le plus ressentir. Alan lui racontait toujours tout et n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Maintenant que sa fidèle confidente n'était plus de ce monde, c'était difficile pour Don et Charlie d'obtenir de leur père qu'il s'ouvre.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la montagne. Je ne t'ai pas dit comment Don s'est retrouvé coincer sous le sapin. C'est de ma…»

A la grande frustration d'Alan, tante Betty et oncle Tommy, accompagnés de Charlotte qui apportait le petit déjeuner, entrèrent dans la chambre. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de les voir, mais Charlie s'était arrêté dans sa lancer et ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre cette conversation pour l'instant. Alan voulait connaître toute l'histoire, en long, en large et en travers mais il n'avait pas voulu accabler son fils avec ses questions. Lui-même était encore secoué par l'image de Don sous le tronc, alors nul doute que Charlie, qui avait certainement assisté à la chute de l'arbre, devait être encore plus perturbé que lui. Ainsi, au lieu de faire pression sur son garçon pour qu'il raconte ce qui s'était passé, Alan préférait le laisser aller à son rythme sachant que, tôt ou tard, il parlera. Comme Donnie, même beaucoup plus que Donnie, Charlie venait toujours vers lui, il fallait seulement savoir être patient et se tenir prêt à écouter le moment venu. C'était une certitude avec Charlie. Alan aimerait que ce soit aussi le cas avec Don.

Après avoir embêté Charlie et arranger la literie de Don qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être puisque Alan l'avait déjà fait, tante Betty emmena ce dernier à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle et Tommy. Alan avait résisté, ne voulant pas manquer la visite du docteur Ballard. Mais Charlie avait réussit à le convaincre en lui assurant que si Don allait plus mal ou se réveillait, il appellerait l'infirmière et en lui rappelant qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée, qu'il était donc peu probable que le médecin passe tout de suite. Il avait le temps d'aller reprendre des forces. Alan s'était laissé convaincre mais il avait averti qu'il prendra un petit déjeuner éclair. Pas question de rester longtemps loin de Don tant que son état restait préoccupant. Il s'attardera seulement un instant le temps de téléphoner à Amita et Robin.

_A suivre _

_*****__ CA : Film d'horreur plus connu sous le titre « Le Clown » adapté d'un roman de Stephen King._


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà enfin les deux derniers chapitres. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais bloquée sur le chapitre 16. Manque d'inspiration ! Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est court et vraiment pas terrible. Mais le chapitre 17 le compense, du moins j'espère. _

_Je pars dans quelques jours suivre une formation de trois mois dans une autre région. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un accès libre à internet ou non et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi donc je ne pense pas avoir du temps pour écrire. Donc j'ai fait le choix de raccourcir mon histoire pour pouvoir mettre la fin avant mon départ. Du coup, le chapitre 16 ne contient quasiment pas de dialogues, il donne plutôt l'impression d'être un résumé des scènes supprimées. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. Mais le chapitre 17 est un peu mieux. _

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 16 : **

Alan observait attentivement son fils aîné. Hormis quelques marmonnements de temps en temps, Don semblait se reposer paisiblement pour le moment. Sa robe d'hôpital collait encore à sa peau du fait de sa transpiration mais sa température corporelle revenait à la normale même si Alan pouvait encore sentir la chaleur rayonnait de son corps. Don marmonna soudainement quelque chose et montra des signes d'agitation. Alan posa affectueusement sa main sur son front.

« Shhh Donnie, shhh »

Alan n'avait pas besoin d'user de paroles pour le calmer. Seul le son de sa voix suffisait. Don tourna sa tête vers son père, enfouit sa joue dans l'oreiller en libérant un souffle et redevint tranquille. Son visage se détendit sous le regard aimant d'Alan. L'estomac de ce dernier gronda. Il criait famine. Alan n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Son frère et tante Betty étaient partis à la cafétéria pour lui ramener de quoi manger et boire mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Alan se frotta le visage avec sa main. Il était au bord de l'épuisement. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Don avait développé une infection. Lors de sa première visite ce matin, le docteur Ballard avait décidé de procéder à un débridement chirurgical de la blessure afin d'éliminer les débris et tissus nécrotiques et permettre à la plaie de guérir correctement. Mais la fièvre de Don avait rapidement atteint une crête très élevée, le rendant médicalement inapte à la chirurgie. La solution de rechange avait donc été de procéder à un débridement enzymatique à l'aide d'enzymes d'origine naturelle appliqués de façon exogène à la surface de la plaie pour faire dégrader les débris. Alan, Charlie, tante Betty et oncle Tommy avaient priés pour que cette méthode fonctionne.

La lutte de Don contre la fièvre et l'infection avait été déchirante à observer. Toute la journée, couvert de sueur, Don était passé par plusieurs phases. Phase d'agitation, phase de délire et phase de sommeils profonds infectés de cauchemars qui semblaient l'air tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres. Sa respiration rapide l'essoufflait, il gémissait, tournait sa tête dans les deux sens en marmonnant des mots incohérents, se débattait dans son lit contre des mains invisibles et pleurait de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements qui envoyaient le feu dans tout son corps. Avec l'aide de tante Betty et oncle Tommy, Alan n'avait pas quitté une seule minute le chevet de son garçon, s'efforçant désespérément de faire baisser sa température. Il lui avait fait boire de l'eau afin de compenser la perte hydrique provoquée par la transpiration, il avait enlevé les couches superflues de couvertures pour que la chaleur puisse quitter le corps de Don et contribue à faire baisser la température. Il avait aussi appliqué sans relâche de l'eau tiède sur son visage ainsi que sur ses bras, ses poignets, son cou et sa nuque. Les infirmières venaient régulièrement vérifier l'évolution de l'infection et de la fièvre et ajustait les antibiotiques en conséquence. Le docteur Ballard aussi passait régulièrement, assurant Alan que le débridement était efficace puisque les tissus sains se régénéraient progressivement permettant ainsi une bonne cicatrisation.

Après de longues heures exténuantes, Don devenait de plus en plus calme à mesure que l'infection se résorbait et Alan commençait à se détendre. Plus tôt dans l'après midi, pendant une brève période d'accalmie dans l'agitation de Don, Charlie lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la montagne, comment il avait blessé sa jambe et comment son frère s'était retrouvé écraser par le sapin. Son plus jeune fils lui avait confié qu'il se sentait coupable. D'abord parce que l'idée de camper était son idée. Puis il s'était blessé la jambe à cause d'une stupide faute d'inattention, ce qui les avait considérablement ralenti dans leur progression. Charlie s'en voulait surtout pour avoir été à peine conscient au moment de la chute de l'arbre. Il avait entendu un gros craquement et pourtant il n'avait pas réagi, faisant confiance à son frère pour les sortir de leur mauvais pas. Charlie avait juré que s'il n'avait pas été malade à ce moment là, alors c'est lui qui aurait poussé Don dans le ravin et c'est sur lui que le sapin serait tombé. Don n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier. Alan lui avait interdit de se sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout n'était qu'un malheureux enchaînement de circonstances. Il lui avait dit qu'il était certain que Donnie non plus ne lui en voulait pas et ne voudrait pas qu'il se culpabilise pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Charlie avait semblé enclin à le croire mais Alan savait que ses mots pour rassurer son fils avaient peu de poids. Son cadet avait besoin que Don lui-même lui dise qu'il n'était responsable de rien.

Alan caressa tendrement la joue de Don et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : « Je suis fier de toi, Donnie. Tu es si brave.

Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi pour protéger Charlie. » Il se pencha en avant et embrassa la tempe de de son fils. « Je t'aime tellement mon garçon. »

Alan se leva et se déplaça à l'autre lit. Charlie dormait. Sa séance avec l'orthopédiste l'avait éreinté. Alan avait été soulagé d'apprendre que le spécialiste avait opté pour un traitement fonctionnel. Charlie n'aura donc pas besoin de passer sur le billard. Son traitement médical associera la prise d'antalgiques et d'anti-inflammatoire et nécessitera une immobilisation relative de la jambe au moyen d'une attelle rigide. Et lorsque son genou sera moins douloureux et moins gonflé, une rééducation précoce pourra être instituée. Il faudra plusieurs semaines voir quelques mois avant qu'il puisse remarcher normalement mais, au final, il ne gardera aucune séquelle. Alan passa sa main dans les cheveux de Charlie et l'embrassa aussi sur la tempe.

« Je suis fier de toi aussi, Charlie. Tu n'as pas laissé ton frère et tu t'es très bien occupé de lui. Je t'aime fiston. »

Alan repassa sa main dans les boucles de Charlie et retourna au chevet de Don pour continuer à le rafraîchir. Il pensa qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Il avait encore ses enfants et Tommy et Betty ainsi que lui-même n'avaient pas été blessés lors du passage de l'ouragan. D'après le journal local que son frère avait acheté, beaucoup de familles n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Le bilan humain de l'ouragan était malheureusement lourd et pouvait encore s'alourdir. On dénombrait 115 morts et une centaine de blessés plus ou moins grave. Oui, malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un hôpital au chevet de ses deux garçons, Alan se considérait comme étant un homme chanceux.

_A suivre _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : **

Don regardait avec envie par la fenêtre les rares promeneurs sur la plage. Le brouillard enveloppait le paysage d'un épais nuage gris, la température était fraîche mais, malgré le temps maussade, Don se damnerait pour pouvoir être sur le sable lui aussi. Il en avait assez d'être retenu prisonnier dans la maison. Il avait besoin de prendre un bol d'air frais. Il n'avait pas mis une seule fois le nez dehors depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Alan s'en assurait. Don ne pouvait pas approcher la porte d'entrée sans qu'immédiatement son père ne lui tombe dessus. A croire qu'il avait des yeux derrière la tête ou qu'un radar à ultrason était implanté dans son cerveau. Don lança une lueur furibonde à son fauteuil roulant garé à côté de lui. Il l'avait en horreur mais il fallait qu'il le supporte jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé assez de force dans ses jambes pour marcher avec des béquilles. _Si je n'étais pas obligé de monter là-dedans, je pourrais échapper à la vigilance de papa._

Grincheux, Don soupira d'exaspération et grimaça sous la douleur fulgurante que cette action avait provoquée dans son côté. _Il faut que j'arrête de faire ça sinon mes points vont finir par lâcher__. _Il s'immobilisa et attendit que la douleur passe. Coincé sur le divan, bien que confortablement allongé, Don s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait même pas la télévision pour se distraire puisque l'antenne sur le toit était tombée pendant l'ouragan et les rares DVD que sa tante et son oncle possédaient étaient tous des vieux films en noir et blanc. Betty lui avait bien prêté des romans policiers mais lire lui demander une énergie qu'il n'avait pas. La douleur et les médicaments l'assommaient tellement que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes dès les premières pages et une migraine palpitante au-dessus de son œil gauche naissait très vite. Sa distraction était de pouvoir discuter avec son compagnon de cellule, Charlie, mais celui-ci faisait actuellement une tentative d'évasion si bien que pour le moment Don avait pour compagnie que lui-même.

_Charlie_.

Don savait qu'il devait sa vie à son frère. Sans lui il ne serait pas ici à se morfondre. Don massa inconsciemment sa blessure par de petits cercles lents. Il avait peu de souvenirs de leur mésaventure et aucun de leur sauvetage. Il avait seulement des flashbacks qui le prenaient par surprise de temps en temps. En revanche, il se souvenait très bien de la présence constante de Charlie à ses côtés et de ses encouragements. Don se rappelait s'être accroché à sa voix. Son petit frère lui avait donné la force de survivre. A l'hôpital, le docteur Ballard lui avait dit que Charlie avait très bien réagi. Il avait efficacement stoppé l'écoulement de son sang, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Don se plaisait à penser que son petit frère était sa bonne étoile. Il avait été étonné d'apprendre par son père que Charlie se culpabilisait. Il avait alors été surpris que son cadet ne soit pas venu se confier à lui alors que d'ordinaire, lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, il venait toujours le voir pour en parler. Aussi, profitant d'un instant seul avec son frère, Don lui avait parlé. Sans le savoir, il avait répété ce que son père lui avait déjà dit. Il ne devait pas se sentir responsable et Don lui avait assuré que si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter. Il était son petit frère et il ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver. Don avait demandé à Charlie sa parole de ne plus se sentir coupable. Charlie la lui avait donnée et Don espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas donné uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

Il reporta ses yeux sur l'océan. Le brouillard se levait. Don pouvait maintenant voir l'eau clapoter contre le vieil embarcadère dans le contrebas. Il bailla. Il avait besoin d'un somme. _Je me demande quand je pourrais passer une journée entière sans en prendre__._ Il ferma les yeux. Le bruissement ininterrompu des vagues qu'il pouvait entendre après avoir entrouvert la fenêtre semblait tout à coup plus proche. C'est étonnant comme l'audition se développe lorsque les yeux ne sont plus ouverts. Ça ne cessera jamais de le stupéfier. La brise marine se faufilait par l'orifice et lui chatouillait agréablement les cheveux. S'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait presque se croire au bord de l'eau.

Le rire de Robin venant de la cuisine lui mit du baume au cœur. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là, elle lui était d'un grand réconfort et Don savait qu'Amita l'était aussi pour Charlie. Dès l'appel d'Alan, Robin et Amita s'étaient déchargées de leurs obligations respectives qui les retenaient à Los-Angeles et avaient pris le premier avion pour le Maine. En ce moment, les deux femmes aidaient tante Betty à préparer le dîner de ce soir ; Rob et Judd étaient invités, comme promis. Par la même occasion, Betty leur apprenait ses vieilles recettes au succès indémodable. Visiblement, l'ambiance était meilleure dans la cuisine qu'ici. Les éclats de voix et les rires s'enchaînaient dans une frénésie bonne enfant.

Soudainement Don n'entendit plus la voix de tante Betty et geignit. Elle venait une fois de plus s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Avec tous ses allers-retours, Don était sûr qu'elle allait finir par creuser une tranchée entre le salon et la cuisine comme dans les dessins animés. _Comme si je pouvais m'échapper_, maugréa-t-il. _Je ne peux pas me lever du sofa sans aide__._ Il fit mentalement un décompte. Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…Mais à l'écoulement du compte à rebours, ce n'était pas Betty qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, seulement sa main qui agitait un chiffon blanc. Cette vue fit sourire Don malgré son humeur bougonne.

« Permission d'entrer en territoire ennemi, agent Eppes ? »

« Ça dépend. Tu as ce que tu as promis ?»

« Ils sortent tout juste du four. »

L'estomac de Don gronda avec satisfaction. Il savait pourquoi il aimait tant sa tante. « Permission d'entrer alors. »

Le chiffon blanc disparut pour laisser apparaître Betty avec une assiette remplie de délicieux cookies dans les mains.

- « Je savais que je pouvais te faire retrouver le sourire. Ils ont plus de pépites de chocolat qu'il n'en faut, comme tu les aimes. » Betty s'arrêta, légèrement alarmée par la crispation visible autour des yeux de Don. « Tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air piteux. »

_Ben, je me sens piteux__. _« Je vais bien, tante Betty. »

Don tendit son bras pour prendre un biscuit mais sa tante était trop loin si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'assiette.

- « Tu as l'air vraiment mal, comme si la mort était à la porte. Tu sais que tu as le droit de prendre tes pilules antidouleur. Tu ne les as pas pris aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai pas si mal que ça. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir mal du tout. »

« Je t'assure que je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment. C'est supportable. Tu sais, dans mon travail je vois trop souvent des collègues devenir dépendants des antidouleurs. Les médicaments font tellement bien leur travail qu'ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Certains ont tout perdu à cause de ça. Travail, famille, amis,…Je ne veux pas tomber dans le piège moi aussi, je ne veux pas devenir dépendant de mes pilules. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'essaie pas de jouer au héros. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Tante Betty se pencha par-dessus son neveu pour fermer la fenêtre. Don en profita pour faire une nouvelle tentative mais Betty bougeait trop vite et l'assiette était trop haute.

« Tu parles comme si tu étais habitué à traiter la douleur. C'est le cas ?»Don n'eut pas besoin de répondre ; Betty lut la réponse sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas comment ton père fait pour supporter ton travail, » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son neveu. « Moi je ne peux pas. »

Don avait entendu son murmure mais il ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une éternelle conversation dont il était fatigué. Il était las de toujours devoir justifier son choix de carrière. Il aimait son métier en dépit des risques qui vont avec, il aimait pouvoir aider les gens. Pourquoi c'était si difficile à comprendre ? Don réalisa soudainement l'ironie de la situation. Il venait de frôler la mort et ce n'était en rien en raison de son métier. Il faudra qu'il demande à Charlie quelles étaient les chances pour que ses vacances s'avèrent plus risquer que son travail. Don se surprit à sourire. Il serait peut-être plus prudent qu'il ne prenne pas de vacances.

« Tu as froid ? » S'enquit tante Betty en voyant que Don remontait la couverture posait sur ses jambes jusqu'à sa taille. « Tu veux une autre couverture ? »

« Non, ça va, ne te déranges pas. Papa et oncle Tommy sont en train de couper du bois. Dès que la cheminée sera allumer, il fera chaud ici. Je peux avoir un cookie, s'il te plait ? »

Betty décida tout de même d'aller chercher une couverture supplémentaire. Il manquerait plus que Don attrape froid. Le chauffage n'était toujours pas réparé, si bien qu'il faisait frais dans la maison. Heureusement qu'il y avait la cheminée et des chauffages d'appoint dans les chambres. Don vit avec horreur sa tante posait les cookies sur la table basse, hors de sa portée. Il voulut le lui faire remarquer mais c'était trop tard, Betty était déjà partie. _C'est gentil de les avoir faits pour moi mais ce serait mieux si je pouvais les manger._

Tante Betty revint un court instant plus tard avec une couverture polaire. Don n'était pas étonné de voir qu'elle avait aussi apporter ses pilules et une bouteille d'eau. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'obliger à les prendre, » le rassura-t-elle en lisant dans ses pensées. « Je veux juste que tu les aies sous la main pour le cas où tu les voudrais.»

Don la remercia et la laissa le recouvrir. « Tu es bien installé ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Don hocha énergiquement la tête. « Les cookies. J'aimerais bien pouvoir les manger. »

- « Les cookies ?...Oh oui bien sûr, les cookies !» Betty se retourna, prit l'assiette sur la table et la remit à Don. « Je les avais oubliés. Tiens, régales-toi. Bien, si tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre, je vais aller mettre la main sur ton frère. Il est encore parti gambader je ne sais où.»

La bouche pleine, Don fit un signe de la main indiquant qu'il pouvait être laissé seul. Il se détendit contre les coussins du divan et dégusta avec plaisir les biscuits. Tante Betty avait illuminé sa journée.

Celle-ci n'avait pas mit longtemps à trouver son petit frère. Peu de temps après son départ, tante Betty refaisait son apparition, traînant avec elle un Charlie à la mine déconfite. Ce dernier évitait de regarder son grand frère dont il pouvait presque entendre le sourire railleur.

« Tu t'es fait attraper, » se moqua Don avec une grimace énorme.

« La ferme, » grogna Charlie.

Tante Betty l'aida à s'asseoir et souleva doucement sa jambe pour la poser sur le repose pied. Elle ramassa la couverture que Charlie avait fait tomber, la secoua et recouvrit son neveu avec. Puis elle prit un air sévère et pointa Charlie du doigt.

« Tu as intérêt à être ici quand je reviendrai. Quel mot dans « obligation de laisser ta jambe au repos » tu ne comprends pas ?» Charlie ne répondit pas, préférant se faire petit dans son fauteuil. Betty dirigea son doigt vers Don avec la même autorité. « Et toi arrêtes de te moquer de ton frère. »

Don cessa de grimacer et prit un air contrit. Betty lança une dernière lueur d'avertissement à ses deux neveux et retourna dans la cuisine. _Ma parole ! Ils sont pires que des gamins._

La repentance de Don ne dura pas longtemps. Sitôt sa tante parti, son sourire éclata de nouveau. Charlie pouvait jurer que son frère avait un ressort dans la bouche.

« C'est ça, rigoles, moi au moins j'ai réussi à sortir. Dire que j'étais presque arrivé sur la plage, » grommela-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, le fait que je me sois fait prendre ou le fait qu'Amita m'ait dénoncé.»

- « Tu es sérieux ? Amita t'a dénoncé à tante Betty ?! »

« De la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle m'a vu descendre le sentier. Moi qui pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il n'y a plus aucune solidarité de nos jours. Tu veux bien arrêter de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Emporté dans un rire nerveux, Don obstrua un morceau de cookie dans sa gorge et se mit à tousser durement en expulsant des miettes.

-« Don ! C'est dégoûtant !» Voyant que son frère s'étouffait et pleurait de douleur, Charlie se leva, se dépatouilla avec ses béquilles et tapa fermement le haut du dos de Don. Ce dernier balayait inconsciemment l'air avec sa main dans l'espoir de saisir quelque chose. Charlie l'attrapa et entendit ses doigts craqués sous la poigne de son frère. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il une fois la toux calmée.

Don respira profondément en essuyant ses joues mouillées. « Ouais…merci.» haleta-t-il. A travers sa vision brouillée par les larmes, il vit Charlie se massait la main. « Désolé. »

Charlie plia plusieurs fois ses doigts pour faire circuler le sang. « Aucun problème. Mais rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te serrer la main à l'avenir. Lèves ton pull, je veux m'assurer que tu n'as pas fait sauter tes points de suture. »

Don obéit en retrouvant sa respiration. Son frère décolla un côté du pansement pour exposer la plaie qui cicatrisée lentement et vérifia les points. « Ça va, il n'y pas de dégâts, » commenta-t-il. « Tu ne riras pas la bouche pleine la prochaine fois. »

Don était plus que d'accord. Charlie lui tendit la bouteille d'eau et ses pilules pour la douleur. Il les accepta sans broncher. Sa toux avait réveillé de façon insoutenable les douleurs dans les diverses parties de son corps blessées. Pendant que Don avalait ses médicaments, Charlie reprit ses béquilles et retourna s'asseoir avant que sa tante revienne.

- « Sérieusement, je vais devenir fou à rester enfermer dans la maison.»

« Moi aussi, c'est une prison d'orée mais une prison quand même. J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage.»

« Maintenant, à force de rester assis, le coussin de ce fauteuil est moulé à jamais à la forme de mon postérieur. C'est le fauteuil d'oncle Tommy en plus. Il va me tuer lorsqu'il va s'en rendre compte.»

Don devint sérieux. « Je pense que c'est le moindre mal. »

« Le moindre mal ? »

« Comparer à ce qui aurait pu se passer, rester coincés ici est le moindre mal.»

Charlie comprit à quoi son frère faisait allusion. Si les secours étaient arrivés plus tard, Don serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Charlie frissonna à cette pensée. Don le regarda avec des yeux étonnamment expressifs.

- « Je te dois la vie, p'tit frère. »

Ce dernier fit non de la tête, comme si ce qu'il avait fait dans la montagne n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. « Je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire. »

« Tu te trompes, Charlie. Au contraire, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Grâce à toi, je ne me suis pas vidé de mon sang et tu as fait en sorte que je ne me déshydrate pas. Tu m'as rassuré, tu m'as donné la force de me battre. Je me suis accroché à toi. C'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie aujourd'hui.»

Charlie gesticula ses épaules. Il se frotta nerveusement les mains ensemble et repensa à ce que Don lui avait dit il y a quelques jours juste après leur sortie de l'hôpital. « Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul qui soit prêt à faire l'impossible pour son frère. Moi aussi je veux te protéger. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi comme moi je peux compter sur toi. J'espère que tu le sais.»

Don sourit tendrement à son frère. « Je le sais, p'tit frère. Merci. Je t'aime aussi. »

Un silence chargé d'émotion tomba sur les deux frères. Au bout d'un moment, une grimace espiègle prit forme sur le visage de Don.

« Charlie… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend jusqu'à ce que son frère le regarde dans les yeux. « Mon héros. »

Charlie pouffa de rire et poussa doucement la jambe de son frère avec sa béquille. « Idiot. »

Vêtu de son manteau et les bras chargés de bûches de bois, Alan entra dans la pièce. Il s'accroupit devant la cheminée et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses fils par-dessus son épaule.

« Les garçons, je vais nous faire une bonne flambée. Vous allez voir, vous vous sentirez tellement bien ici que vous n'aurez plus envie de partir en escapade. »

Il empila du papier journal froissé et du bois dans le foyer. Il gratta une allumette qui flamba d'un seul coup puis il alluma une torche en papier qu'il jeta dans la cheminée. Il décrocha le tisonnier de son support et l'enfonça entre les bûches incandescentes. Don le regardait faire. Son père était tendu. Don et Charlie avaient pensés qu'il se détendrait une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de l'hôpital mais, cinq jours après, il était toujours soucieux. Mais bien sûr Alan disait qu'il allait bien. Les deux frères n'étaient pas de cet avis.

Alan choisit une bûchette et l'inséra adroitement dans le tas de bois en flammes. Il resta un instant accroupit à regarder le bois s'enflammer. La pièce commençait à se réchauffer. Alan ajouta une bûche dans le feu et se leva. Il alla accrocher son manteau dans le vestibule et vint s'asseoir avec ses fils dans le fauteuil restant. Il se pencha en avant pour saisir son crayon et son livre de mots croisés posés sur la table basse et commença une nouvelle grille.

Don dut bien avouer que son père avait raison. Entouré de sa famille et au chaud, il n'avait plus envie de sortir affronter le froid. La chaleur du feu caressait son visage, comme s'il était étendu au soleil. Elle le plongeait dans la somnolence. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Oh oui, il avait besoin d'un somme.

Don regarda son frère. Ce dernier était hypnotisé par les flammes dans la cheminée. Don vit qu'il tapotait du bout des doigts l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il sourit tendrement à cette image. Charlie ne restait jamais complètement immobile. Il fallait toujours qu'il bouge. Concentré comme il était, Don était certain que son frère pensait à une équation. Il connaissait ce regard. Focalisé, passionné, léger froncement de sourcils de temps en temps, mâchouillement de la lèvre inférieure. _Yup, certainement une équation._

Don se frotta les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir et il n'allait pas dormir. Il remarqua que son père était sur une autre planète. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, sa grille mots croisés était quasiment vierge et son crayon était en suspend. Son père avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs que sur son jeu. Don tendit son bras et toucha celui de son père pour attirer son attention.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Alan eut un léger sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils et fit semblant d'être concentrer sur sa grille. Il lut au hasard une définition : « A un mot en quatre lettres pour « ancienne mesure de longueur ». Mes cellules grises ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, » dit-il en exhalant un petit rire pour la forme.

Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Don qui continuait à observer son père. Le regard fixe de son fils sur lui rendait Alan mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une sieste, Donnie ? Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui à besoin de dormir. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Alan tourna sa tête et dévisagea son aîné par-dessus ses lunettes. « Il y a vraiment des moments où j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que je suis ton père. Tu peux berner qui tu veux mais pas moi. »

Don souffla. « D'accord, je suis fatigué. » Une stratégie prit subitement naissance dans sa tête. « Je veux bien dormir mais seulement si tu me dis ce qui te travailles. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. »

Connaissant très bien son Donnie, Alan ne doutait pas qu'il parlait sérieusement. « Don, tu sais que je n'aime pas le chantage. Et je t'ai toujours dit que ce n'est pas bien d'en faire.»

Don ne prêta pas attention à la réprimande de son père et insista. « Je suis sérieux, papa. Charlie m'a dit qu'il t'avait presque vu pleurer à l'hôpital. »

Alan toisa son cadet, comme si ce dernier l'avait trahi. Il sentait de la colère montait en lui. Pas contre ses fils mais envers lui-même pour s'être montrer émotif devant Charlie. Charlie, qui écoutait la conversation entre Don et son père mais qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici, s'allia à son grand frère.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous parler, papa ? Don et moi sommes prêts à t'écouter. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire, » répondit sèchement Alan.

Don et Charlie se regardèrent, s'interrogeant sur la façon de procédé. Malgré le ton dur d'Alan, ils n'avaient pas loupé le tremblement dans sa voix. Leur père était sur le point de craquer, il fallait juste le pousser un peu plus mais le problème était de savoir sur quel bouton appuyait. Un silence maladroit s'installa dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le crépitement du bois brûlé dans la cheminée.

Alan essaya de se concentrer pour de vrai sur sa grille de mots croisés mais c'était peine perdue. L'émotion le faisait trembler, sa gorge nouée lui faisait mal. Ses yeux s'embouèrent. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber mais quelques unes réussirent à s'échapper. Il les essuya à la hâte. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il était d'une génération où le chef de famille est censé constamment faire preuve de force, ne surtout pas révéler ses faiblesses. Il devait s'en sortir seul.

- « Papa, s'il te plait parles nous.»

La voix douce de Don fut presque la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Alan chuchota d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion : « Ce que je crains le plus dans ma vie a failli arriver. Je vous ai presque perdu. »

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, » dit doucement Charlie, ne sachant pas comment réconforter son père. « Il faut bien que l'on continue à t'embêter. Tu t'ennuierais sans nous.»

La tentative d'alléger l'humeur de Charlie tomba à l'eau. Alan avait la gorge incroyablement serrée.

« Tu sais, un jour un vieux sage m'a dit que c'était normal de pleurer lorsque on avait du chagrin. » Don attendit que son père tourne sa tête vers lui mais Alan s'obstinait à regarder dans la direction opposée de ses garçons pour ne pas qu'ils voient ses yeux brillants de larmes. Aussi Don continua : « Ce vieil homme sage espérait qu'un jour viendra où je comprendrais que c'est vrai. Et moi j'espère qu'un jour viendra où ce vieil homme sage appliquera sa sagesse à lui-même. »

- « Ce vieil homme sage aurait aussi dû te dire que les rôles parents-enfants ne doivent pas être inversés. Je suis le père, vous êtes les fils et, ça, ça ne changera jamais. »

Don et Charlie roulèrent des yeux. Charlie murmura : « J'aimerais que maman soit là. »

La mention de la mère de ses garçons était plus que ce qu'Alan pouvait supporter. Il craqua. Ses larmes coulèrent à flots. Don essaya de sortir du divan pour lui offrir un réconfort physique mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour se lever seul et c'était très douloureux ; il retomba contre les coussins, légèrement hors de souffle. Plus alerte que lui, Charlie s'équilibra sur ses béquilles et alla s'asseoir maladroitement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son père. Alan ne s'aperçut de sa présence à côté de lui seulement lorsqu'il sentit son bras sur ses épaules.

Alan essuya son visage avec un mouchoir. « Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas. C'est les nerfs qui lâchent, ça va passer. Va te rasseoir, Charlie, être assis comme ça n'est pas bon pour ta jambe. » Charlie ne bougea pas. « Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur de vous perdre, les garçons. Je ne pouvais rien faire…» La voix d'Alan se fendit. Don et Charlie ne le brusquèrent pas. Ils lui laissèrent le temps de se reprendre émotionnellement. « Je sentais que vous étiez en danger et moi…et moi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester à l'abri. »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, papa. Si tu avais bravé l'ouragan, tu aurais pu te blesser ou pire encore. Ne te culpabilise pas. Rappelles-toi que c'est grâce à ton intuition si nous avons été secourus assez rapidement étant donné les circonstances. Don a été pris en charge à temps grâce à toi. »

Alan ferma brièvement les yeux et dit des mercis silencieux. Oui Don avait été pris en charge à temps mais c'était limite. Très limite. Ça tenait du miracle si son garçon s'en était sorti. Alan regarda enfin Don dans les yeux.

«Par deux fois j'ai cru que tu étais mort, Donnie. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois écraser sous le sapin et à l'hôpital lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas ton nom dans les registres. La réceptionniste nous a même dit que tu étais à la morgue. Jamais…Jamais je n'oublierais comment je me suis senti. C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds. »

La souffrance morale de son père faisait mal au cœur de Don. Ses yeux reflétaient clairement son déchirement. Don voulait l'aider mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Seul le temps pouvait atténuer sa douleur. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il allongea son bras et serra la main d'Alan, espérant que ce geste suffirait à le consoler.

- « Je suis désolé. » C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire mais ces mots lui semblaient appropriés.

Alan serra aussi la main de son fils et lui sourit chaudement : « Ne sois pas ridicule, Donnie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Don et Alan entendirent Charlie renifler. Ils le regardèrent et virent Charlie essuyait discrètement ses yeux avec son pouce. Alan posa une main sur sa nuque.

- « Je crois… » Alan se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus confiante. « Je pense que nous avons tous les trois besoin de temps pour surmonter ce qui s'est passé. Pour l'instant c'est encore frais dans nos mémoires mais avec le temps nous irons mieux. »

Don et Charlie hochèrent silencieusement la tête, espérant que leur père disait vrai.

« Pour nos prochaines vacances, c'est moi qui choisis la destination, » décréta Don.

« Nous pourrions aller à Hawaï, » proposa Charlie. « Le sable fin, l'eau turquoise, les hawaïennes, le hula et tout ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ce serait chouette.»

Alan le regarda comme si sa tête avait doublé de volume. « Hawaï ?! Il y a des volcans à Hawaï, Charlie ! Je ne mets pas les pieds là-bas, et vous deux non plus. Ton frère à la guigne. D'abord un sapin lui tombe dessus, puis il est déclaré mort et enfin il attrape une infection. Même dans son travail où il risque sa vie tous les jours, il n'a jamais été aussi près de la mort. Si ce n'est pas de la malchance, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.»

Don protesta : « Hé ! Je n'ai pas la guigne ! »

Alan et Charlie le regardèrent et confirmèrent à l'unisson : « Tu as la poisse ! »

Vexé, Don bouda.

« Nous irons à Athènes, » décida Alan. « Votre mère et moi avons toujours rêvé d'y aller. Votre mère voulait voir le Parthénon… »

Charlie lui coupa la parole. « C'est pas mieux qu'Hawaï ! Je te signale que la Grèce est située dans une zone sismique. »

« Vraiment ? » Charlie confirma d'un signe de tête. « Et pourquoi pas Londres ? »

« Je n'aime pas les anglais. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis qu'ils ont perdus mes bagages et ceux d'Amita à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Ils ne s'étaient même pas excusés. Tu te rappelles ? C'était quand Amita et moi avions été invité à l'université de Cambridge pour donner une conférence sur les polynômes. Heureusement que nous avions gardé nos ordinateurs portables comme bagages à main sinon nous ne les aurions pas retrouvés non plus. »

- « Arrêtez un peu votre numéro, les gars, il ne va pas se passer une catastrophe à chaque fois que je pars en vacances. Et au cas où vous ne m'auriez pas entendu, j'ai dit que je choisissais notre prochaine destination de vacances. Ce sera Albuquerque. »

« Albuquerque ? »

« Oui, Albuquerque. Au Nouveau-Mexique. »

« Je sais où est Albuquerque, Donnie, je ne suis pas encore sénile. C'est juste que Charlie et moi sommes surpris. Tu ne nous parles jamais de ta vie là-bas, ou que très rarement. Nous savons que tu t'y plaisais bien mais nous ne savons pas beaucoup plus. »

« Sans compter qu'à cette époque, nous avions très peu de contact toi et moi,» ajouta amèrement Charlie.

« Justement, c'est pour ces raisons que je veux aller à Albuquerque avec toi et papa. J'aimerais vous présenter à de très bons amis que j'ai encore là-bas et je voudrais vous faire découvrir les endroits où j'aimais me promener. Nous pourrions y aller l'année prochaine, en octobre. C'est la période de _L'Albuquerque Balloon Fiesta. _C'est l'un des plus grands rassemblements de montgolfières au monde. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois avec Kim. Je suis certain que ça te plairait papa. J'aimerais vous donner un aperçu de ce qu'était ma vie au Nouveau-Mexique. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me trompe mais je pense que ce serait une façon d'effacer toutes ces années où je gardais mes distances avec la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous êtes d'accord pour que nous passions nos prochaines vacances au Nouveau Mexique ?

Alan et Charlie étaient très emballés par cette idée. Il y avait toute une partie de la vie de Don qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils avaient toujours voulu connaitre sans oser lui demander. Le fait que c'était Don lui-même qui faisait le premier pas les toucher énormément. Ils avaient l'impression de faire enfin partie intégrante de sa vie.

« J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée, Donnie, » répondit Alan, ému. « Je veux tout savoir de ta vie là-bas. »

- « Et toi, Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je pensais te présenter à mon ancienne équipe. Tu pourrais discuter avec elle du travail que tu fais pour nous à Los Angeles. Je suis sûr que mes collègues d'Albuquerque apprécieraient de te rencontrer et auraient beaucoup à apprendre de toi. Je pense que ce serait bien si d'autres bureaux du FBI pouvaient bénéficier de ton travail remarquable, si tu es d'accord bien entendu. »

Charlie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il pensa que le fait que son grand frère veuille le présenter au bureau d'Albuquerque prouvait qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités et ses théories mathématiques. Don ne le voyait plus seulement comme son petit frère, mais aussi comme un professionnel qui mérite le respect, un mathématicien à qui on pouvait se fier et qui méritait d'être connu et estimé au-delà du bureau de L.A. Bien sûr, la NSA faisait parfois appel à Charlie mais pour ce dernier la gratitude du FBI et de Don était plus importante que celle de la NSA.

Charlie regarda son frère avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur. « J'en serais ravie, Donnie. Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ta reconnaissance pour mon travail compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci de ta confiance.»

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, p'tit frère. Tu as fait tes preuves. Tu dois en récolter les fruits, c'est normal. »

Les deux frères se topèrent la main. Alan regardait ses garçons avec amour et fierté. Il avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, certain que ce seront de belles vacances. _Belles à condition que Donnie n'ait plus la guigne._

**Fin **

Et voilà, il a fallu sept mois mais c'est enfin fini ! _Alléluia_ _! _

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous a offert des moments de détente !

Je remercie plus particulièrement :

**- Joy,**

**- Cris, **

**- Synbou, **

**- Fanncis, **

**- Onsteller, **

**- Onarluca, **

**- Zaz, **

**- Deydy, **

**- Joy01, **

**- Nad** (j'espère que tu as quand même apprécié l'histoire malgré qu'elle soit longue),

**- Debby, **

**- ****Yellou, **

**- ****Lyly-ann, **

**- ****Sharo-Chan, **

**- Tarmapotter, **

**- Lulu, **

**- Fumikoheika, **

**- Heachigo, **

**- Judith **(J'espère que tu n'est pas trop déçu),

**- Dauphie, **

**- Sunday 87 **

**- et Barna **

(normalement je n'ai oublié personne mais si c'est le cas le bureau des réclamations est ouvert !).

Un gros gros gros merci, non pas gros, un **ENORME** merci pour avoir prit le temps de poster des commentaires parce que ça fait hyper plaisir et c'est très motivant alors mille fois merci !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont mit mon histoire dans leurs alertes !

J'espère à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
